


Tomorrow Only Knows

by The_Knees_of_the_Bees



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Horror, NSFW chapter will be marked, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Recipes, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, dark themes, non-canonical story line, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knees_of_the_Bees/pseuds/The_Knees_of_the_Bees
Summary: You never expected to find yourself amongst the company of Prince Noctis and his crownsguard on their journey to Altissia (considering that you were, at best, an amateur Summoner).   But fortunately, the lost art had piqued the interest of the King and soon enough you were roaming the lands of Lucis with your newly forged companions.  As your abilities slowly begin to grow, so does your feelings for a particular tactician...[NOTE:  These are 'Recipe Fics' since it is centered around our beloved Iggy, every chapter will include the recipe that was made in it!  Details are at the end of each chapter (photos for the recipe can be found on the corresponding tumblr posts [the-knees-of-the-bees])





	1. Matcha Mushipan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and its sadly been years since my last English/writing class so I’m very sorry for all the grammatical mistakes and confusing verbiage. But basically I’m a sucker for FFX and FFXV so this is a slight crossover between the two. Specifically, elements from FFX are brought into the world of FFXV. So there will probably be a few inconsistencies with canon summoning in FFXV versus FFX *badum tss*

“So where’s this temple?” Prompto inquired. 

 The three men had just settled themselves into their seats around the campfire.  You made your way towards them wrapping your arms around a large weathered text you had been toting around for some time.  The tattered book bounced in your lap as you flopped down into one of the camping chairs.  You carefully peeled back one of the several sections of worn pages, bookmarked by a faded chocobo feather.  The haunting smell of aged leather and decaying oak fiber filled your nose as you scanned your finger across the delicate print. 

 “Unfortunately, this book doesn’t exactly read like a field guide,” you replied with an exasperated sigh.  “It’s more like an ancient notebook that each summoner keeps passing along with their own little tid-bits of information.  I feel like I’m reading one person’s note on top of another, on top of another’s... it’s really frustrating.”

 Night had recently fallen and the five of you had decided to take shelter at a nearby haven on the outskirts of Vesperpool; the air was warm and humid with the faint sounds of the local fauna tending to their nightly routine.  The clinking of cooking utensils and the smell of searing meat had filled the grounds as Ignis busied himself with dinner. 

 Gladio leaned forward in his chair, “if every summoner has visited these temples, how come no one thought to draft up a map and mark them?” snickering at the overlooked idea.

 “Well… finding a temple is part of the rite of passage for a summoner,” you laid your hand gently on the page’s surface gazing down at it thoughtfully, “your bond with an aeon is stronger if you can hear its calling.”

 The three men stared at you from across the campfire, anticipating some profound event to occur.  “So…… can you hear anything?” Noct naively asked.

 You looked at them squarely, “Uh, No.”

 They simultaneously leaned into the backs of their chairs.  “Well maybe the aeons need to get with the times and get themselves a cellphone!” Prompto quipped.  You couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s zany suggestion.  Your stomach, however, was twisting at the thought of failure.  _Am I really ready for this?  Maybe King Regis was wrong all this time…_

 “Just like any art, one’s skill becomes more refined with practice.”

 You were snapped out of your dreary daze by a melodic accent.   You turned your head to look at Ignis who was presently studying the temperature gauge on the counter as dinner began making its way onto each dish.   “It took a considerable amount of years to get Noct to where he is today.”  The remark drew both your attentions to the young prince.  You both carefully observed him as he harvested the vegetables from his plate, offering their disdainful existence to the insects that scurried about his boots.  “I fear it may be a few more decades before his aptitude for taste has reached adulthood.” 

 Ignis’ deadpan sense of humor was something you never expected to come from the austere advisor, but you were appreciative of the fact that it could materialize from someone like him.  “Every craft takes time to perfect,” he glanced at you with an amiable smile.

  “Yeah, I’m sure I’ll get it eventually.  We all gotta start somewhere… or in my case someHOW,” you chuckled lightly, fighting to keep the veil of your faux assurance from lifting off your face.

 “If you do not mind the inquiry, I was curious about several ingredients that you obtained at our last stop.  Might I ask what they pertain to?”

 “Oh!”  You had completely forgotten about the groceries you had snagged at the market from earlier in the day.  “Its… well, there was a small bag of powder green tea leaf that I spotted and it instantly reminded me a of a dessert that I loved when I was a kid.”

 Ignis crossed his arms and examined you with interest, “I was unaware of your abilities in the culinary field.”

 “Oh no, haha!  I like to cook but I am definitely no master chef.  THAT, you’ll have to speak to my mother.  She’s the one that puts all the 5 star restaurants to shame.”

 “I am sure her skill is hereditary,” he stated warmly.

 “Well, I know some basics but thankfully this recipe doesn’t call for any advanced technique,” you mused.  “It reminds me so much of home, I wanted to make it for you all.  It’s a fairly simple cake so I apologize in advance if it’s not that great.” A small blush threatened to betray your composed face.

 “I look forward to sampling your work.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was as always, remarkable.  A skill of Ignis’ that you knew everyone valued.  The crew had cleaned up their space as Noctis was quick to whip out his phone for another round of King’s Knight.  You never had a knack for that game and you did not particularly share the same obsession the boys had in overthrowing one another.  Most nights you were content on attempting to cover some ground with the makeshift summoner’s manual.   Tonight, however, you were determined to make this dessert.

 “Watcha making?”

 You practically leapt out of your skin.  You had been staring so intensely at the mixture you had whisked that you had failed to see the chirpy blonde approach from behind.

 “Dear gods, Prompto” You clutched your hand at your heart, ready to catch it should it pop out again.  “You’re lucky I’m not holding a knife!”

 “Whoa now!” holding his hands up mockingly in defense, “just wanted to see what you were up to!”

 “Aside from nearly murdering you? …I’m making dessert.”

 “Oooooo, and what’s dessert?” he persisted, leaning over your shoulder.

 You carefully poured the mixture into the paper cups that lined the small ramekins; Prompto now also focused on your handiwork.  “Why is it all green?”

 You frowned to yourself, “It’s green because it’s made of cactuar.”

 A moment of silence washed over him.  “…seriously?”

 You lifted the lid off the bowling pan of water and gently lowered the fragile ceramic cups inside, replacing the lid quickly.  “Now, you just let them steam and it’s all done,” you proudly stated with your hands on both hips.  Grabbing a kitchen towel, you began cleaning up the space while anxiously watching the timer.  “Just a couple of minutes and you all get to try it.”

 “Yeah I can’t wait!  …but seriously, is it really made of cactuar?”

 “Just make sure to watch for any spines, I’m pretty bad about plucking all those dang needles out.” You instructed him straightly, trying hard not to give your façade away.

 Grimacing, he quickly turned back to the campfire.

 

* * *

 

Eons ticked by and the first batch was finally done.   Gently removing the delicate cakes, you were relieved they had taken on their round and fluffy form.  A pang of anxiety struck you as you realized it was time for the boys to savor your work.  You decided to pre-emptively taste one before you would face the gang’s onslaught of disappointment from your failed culinary experiment.  Much to your surprise, it tasted exactly as you remembered it in your youth.  The fragrant heat emanating from the soft cake wrapped you in warm memories of your childhood; the way you gasped in excitement to see how the magic of the vaporized water transformed the pools of viscous batter into pillowy cupcakes when your mom unveiled them beneath the lid.  Your small fingers grasping the edge of the counter as you begged your mom to reveal her secrets.  Your heart suddenly began to yearn for home…

 “Yay! They’re all done?!” Prompto certainly didn’t miss a beat.                                                                                                             

 “Uh… yeah they’re done.”  You popped a few out from the ramekins, instantly regretting everything.  You plated the tea infused buns and nervously handed it to Prompto.  _Oops, I dropped them in the fire, silly me._ He eagerly snatched one, passing the plate along to the others.

You sat back down in your chair, jiggling your restless leg so hard you nearly hammered a hole into the ground.  You couldn’t help but scan each of their faces trying to note any look of disapproval.

 “…these are good,” Noctis was the first to comment.  _Mmkay._

 “Yeah, they’re so fluffy I almost don’t want to eat it,” Gladio added.  _What’s that supposed to mean?!_

 “It’s so cute and tasty I can’t even tell it’s cactuar!”  

 Gladio raised an eyebrow.   You shifted your eyes towards the Shield, silently mouthing your words to him, “ ..its NOT cactuar.”

 You placed your elbow on your knee and laid your chin in your palm.  _At least they didn’t spit it out, that has to count for something._ You tapped your cheek with your fingers, trying to think of a more alluring dessert to create next time.  As the boys lead the debate about the cake’s perplexing ingredients you realized the only one who had not commented was…

 “Quite an interesting method for a pastry dish.”

 Your digits froze in place.  You deliberated in your head whether to face Ignis to receive your D- grade or simply pretend that you didn’t hear him.  Unfortunately, you chose the former.

 “Yeah!  It’s called a steam cake.  Instead of baking it, you… steam it.”  _Mentally punching yourself in the face._

 He chuckled, “Indeed, the green tea undoubtedly gives it a refreshing taste.  You must certainly share this recipe with me some time.”  You perked up at his verdict.  Even if he was simply trying to be cordial, the compliment was enough to motivate you further.

 “Will do!”

  

* * *

 

 Every day there was something new; that was the one thing you had enjoyed the most about this trip.  It was consequently the only thing that kept your mind from drifting to the trials that awaited you as a summoner.  You had yet to try your hand at white magic and it only served as a reminder that you needed to progress soon in order to be of usefulness to the prince.

 “Is this bounty worth it?” Prompto whined.

 “Not unless you want to keep pushing the Regalia around.  I think we dropped enough gil on that last repair Cindy had to do,” Gladio replied as he skimmed the markings on the map he held.

 Noct was standing atop of a large boulder overlooking the grassy field.  “I don’t think its that bad, a rogue Garula shouldn’t be that difficult for you Prompto,” he jested.

 Ignis pushed the bridge of his glasses up, “Nor should we leave the few inhabitants in this area with the prospects of a wild stampede.”

 You listened intently on their game plan as you scanned the area yourself.  The boys had years of intense combat and survival training; you on the other hand were quite the opposite.  Fearing for any danger that your life might be placed in mid-battle, Noct had determined that you would best serve as a look-out for the team.  The decision did not offend you in any way, quite frankly the idea of being caught underneath a Couerl’s claws or faced with a grizzly Behemoth sent chills down your spine.  Gripping your binoculars, you zoomed in on what appeared to be an area of trampled down brush.  You surveyed the surroundings and located the massive herd. 

 “Down there!”  You quickly pointed out.  “I can even see the uncontrollable one, it’s really stirring up the rest of the herd.”

 “Right on.” Gladio smirked, slinging his great sword over his shoulder.  “You all coming or what?” as he bounded confidently down the hill.  Ignis following suit.

 “Stay out of sight okay, we’ll be back in a jiffy!” Prompto exclaimed as he proceeded behind them.

 You nodded your head, sighing with worry.

 “Keep your eyes peeled for us.  If you run into any trouble too, make sure to holler at me.” Noct held out a small 2-way radio.

 You took the device from him, gripping it like your only assigned weapon, “I’ll let you know if I see anything… be safe.”

 He placed his hand on your shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before following the rest in their tracks.

 You had a difficult time wrapping your mind around the concept of battle; for years you lived comfortably under the protection of the crown city but now you were out in the literal wild.  _Just need to get the groove of it, that’s all._   _Besides, its practically hunting is all we’re doing.  We’re not fighting soldiers in a war or something…_ not yet, at least.  You were beginning to wonder where you fit on this chess board.

 A flash of blue light appeared in your periphery and you immediately saw the boys in action.  It was astounding to see them work in tandem.  The way they seemed to dance amongst one another like artists in a highly revered ballet; the graceful turns and calculated revotaldes had you entranced in their seamless performance.  You could only dream of one day matching their elegance…

 A sharp movement in the left field caught your eye.  You quickly brought the binoculars up to your eyes to sweep the area.  You spotted a small gathering of Saberclaws prowling up to the commotion.  You briskly brought the radio to your mouth.

 “Uh, GUYS.   A pack of saberclaws are coming up on you from the west!”

 The radio scratched with Noct’s voice, “How many?”

 “Seven, from what I can see.  They’re about 30 meters away.  Get that Garula and hightail it!”

 “Right, thanks!”

 Your knuckles began turning white as you gripped the binoculars to the point of implosion.  Your eyes continued to dart in between the trampling herd of garula and the impending attack from the saberclaws.  You desperately tried to keep up with each of the boy’s whereabouts, but the frenzy of battle had your attention scattered across the expansive grassy plain.  Another abrupt movement from the north alerted you to a single saberclaw that had been flanking them all along.  You immediately brought the radio back to your face.

 “Noct! To the North!”

 The radio was silent, it’s staticky song offering no other discernible notes.  A cerulean bolt of light could be seen from afar; Noct was preoccupied by the target of their bounty.  You scanned the area again for the stray saberclaw but it was nowhere to be found.  _Oh gods, where is it?!_

A distant scream suddenly echoed across the valley as you witnessed Prompto’s frame thrown to ground.  His chest hit the dirt violently, knocking the air from his lungs as the lone Saberclaw pinned him down from behind.

 “PROM!” you instinctively shouted from atop the slope.  A grave mistake.

 Two saberclaws turned their attention to the noise, taking mere seconds to narrow down your location.  You quickly cupped your mouth with your hand realizing your error.  Your eyes widened with terror as the two predators began bounding swiftly up the hill.  You turned to sprint up the hillside, tripping carelessly to the ground and frantically urging your legs to work.  The snarling sound from their breaths became louder as they closed in on you. 

 You managed to get a few meters away when a blinding burst of light caused you to stumble to the ground once more.  You rolled over onto your back prepared to meet the glistening teeth of a saberclaw but you were instead greeted with a familiar sight.

 Noct had his sword buried deep into the back of one of the imposing saberclaws.  It released an agonizing howl, attempting to whip Noct from its backside.  The other jerked its head to face him, equally startled at the young prince’s sudden assault.  The saberclaw beneath Noct had fallen limp to the ground.  He quickly withdrew his sword from its flesh, preparing to fight its pack mate.  It roared with a vengeful rage and reared its hind legs in preparation for attack.  But a sharp yelp escaped its throat when a silver dagger soared through the air striking the deranged hound in the neck.  The saberclaw stumbled for several seconds before letting out a gurgled cry.  Its eyes rolled back into its head as it finally fell to the ground.  You laid there in shock trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

 “[Y/N] are you okay?!” Noct exclaimed, pulling himself up with the hilt of his sword.

 For a moment you struggled to muster up any form of communication.  Lifting yourself up on your elbows, you finally inhaled a deep breath since losing all lung function five minutes ago.

 “Y-yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.”

 “Noct! [Y/N]!” the owner of the blade appeared.  Ignis jogged up the hill panting lightly upon arrival.  “Are you both alright?”

 “Yeah we’re good here,” the raven-haired prince replied.  He reached for your hand to pull you up.  Still trembling from the fray, you grabbed his hand as he hoisted you up on your feet.  

 ”I’m.. I’m so sorry!  I shouldn’t have yelled.  I wasn’t thinking.  I just saw Prom get attacked and I just-“ the muddied apology spilled from your mouth.  “I should’ve kept quiet and out of sight.  Now you and Iggy had to come save me and.. and..”

 Noctis couldn’t help but laugh aloud.   Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, “..wh-what’s so funny?”

 “It was a mistake, you’re not the first to make one,” still trying to regain some of his own breath from the scuffle.  “All that matters is that everyone’s alright.”

 “I know but-“ you perceived that any remorse at this point seemed unconvincing to them, “-I could’ve really put us all in danger.”

 “Well, you should’ve seen me when I first learned to cast spells,” Noct replied.

 “Noct still insists to this day that his ‘Friendly Fire’ spell was intentional and necessary,” Ignis added, folding his arms.

 You made a feeble attempt to laugh.  Spellcasting was a subject you had yet to touch up on since becoming a Summoner in training; skillset number three in the never-ending list of challenges.

 “None the less, it was a miscalculation.  Perhaps we should work on your protective enchantments sooner than later?” Ignis suggested.  _I must really be a burden at this point if I can’t even protect myself or them for that matter…_  Your stomach sank at the thought. 

 Gladio and Prompto had finally made it up the hillside.  Prompto hobbled slightly on one foot as he fished a potion from his pocket, cracking it in front of him. 

 “Prom, “ you shakily cried out, running up to the young gunman.  “Are you okay?  I saw that Saberclaw attack you… I’m so sorry I couldn’t alert you faster,” you stated pathetically.

 “Heh I’m alright.  See?  Potions are quite handy for these things,” he replied reassuringly.  “I didn’t know you liked to be the bait as well as a look out! Haha!”  He nudged you with his elbow, attempting to cheer you up after the ordeal.

  _I really have to get it together.  I know they’re just letting everything slide because I’m still new to this all.  They should’nt have to cover me for my mistakes.  I’ll make it up to them, somehow._  You were determined to bounce back from this.  “Yeah, right!  A scrawny little thing like me is an easy meal for these daemons and beasts.  Put me on a lure and throw me out!”  The amusing imagery evoked a laugh amongst the boys.  “Well, at least that’s over finally.  I’ll help you guys gather everything up.”

 A faint buzz was heard from Noct’s pocket.  He pulled out his cell phone, the face of the Amicitia sibling glowed on the screen.

 “Hello?  Iris?” Noct held the phone to his ear.  _Iris is Gladio’s younger sister, I wonder if she’s doing okay…_ The group patiently waited for Noct’s conversation to finish.  “Yeah, will do.”  He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

 Gladio intruded, “Was that Iris?  Can’t even call her own brother.”

 “In all fairness, yours was not the obituary broad cast all over Lucis,” Ignis countered.

 “What about me? She say anything about me?” Prompto pleaded.

 “Looks like we’re headed to Lestallum,” Noct instructed to the group, “Iris wants to meet up.”

 You had never been to the bustling industrial town but you were excited to finally see it first-hand.  You had heard so much about the place growing up in Insomnia but your parents were the only ones who had ventured outside the crown city to visit it.   You could hardly wait to check out Lestallum’s market, but most importantly, snuggle into a puddle of blankets in an actual warm bed.

 “Let’s not waste any time then, night will be upon us shortly, “ Ignis gestured towards the Regalia.

 The crew began heading across the field and you found yourself walking alongside Ignis.  “I’ve never been to Lestallum.  I’m kinda hoping it turns out exactly as I imagined,” you said.

 “It is home to the Exineris power plant so naturally many of its inhabitants are employees of the industry.  It has an intriguing night market,” he responded.  “If you so desire, you can join me in gathering supplies.  I’m quite interested to see what other rare findings you come across,” he warmly offered.

 A faint rose color painted across your cheeks, you were glad you were not facing him the entirety of the exchange.  “Yeah, that would be really fun actually.  I want to see how you go about picking out the best ingredients,” you accepted a bit more enthusiastically than you should have.

 He laughed quietly with a gentle smile adorned upon his face, “I believe you and I have a lot to offer one another.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Matcha Mushipan (Green Tea Steamed Cake) **

 

*Yield about 12 cakes

**Best when served fresh, can store in refrigerator and microwave for 5 to 10 seconds

 

I **ngredients**

 

3 large eggs

3 tablespoons vegetable oil

3 tablespoons honey

1/2 cup plain yogurt

4.5 tablespoons granulated sugar

180 grams (1.5 cups + 3 tablespoons) cake flour (or all-purpose flour)

3 teaspoons baking powder

3 teaspoons green tea powder (or cocoa powder for chocolate mushipan)

 

** Kitchen Tools **

 

Dry and liquid measuring tools

1 medium bowl

Whisk

Sifter or sieve

1 large pot with lid or steamer with lid

1 kitchen towel and rubberband

Glass or ceramic ramekins

Cupcake liners

 

  1. If using a steamer: 
    1. Fill bottom pan with water and bring to a boil
    2. Place one steaming tray on top
  2. If using a pot: 
    1. Place ramekins in pot, fill pot with water until water level is about halfway up the side of the ramekins
    2. Remove ramekins and bring water to a boil
  3. Wrap the lid with the kitchen towel, bring the four corners together at the center handle and tie together with rubber band (this prevents condensation during steaming so that the water does not drip onto your cakes, don’t let any edges of the towel hang down otherwise it’ll catch fire if it touches the flame!)
  4. In a medium bowl, whisk eggs and vegetable oil together
  5. Add honey and yogurt and whisk well
  6. Add sugar and whisk well
  7. Sift cake flour and baking powder together, then add to egg mixture
  8. Sift matcha powder into mixture, then fold until well incorporated
  9. Place 1 cupcake liner into each ramekin
  10. Fill each liner until about ½ or ¾ full
  11. When the water is boiling, carefully place ramekins inside pot (or place in steaming tray) use tongs if needed.  (make sure its not a strong rolling boil otherwise water will splash into the batter)
  12. Cover the pot with wrapped lid (ensure that no significant amount of steam is leaking out), and steam over medium-low heat for 12-14 minutes (do NOT over cook, it will harden the cake)
  13. Test for readiness by inserting a bamboo stick or barbeque stick into center and make sure it comes out clean
  14. Remove the ramekins from pot and carefully remove cakes to cool on a baking rack



 


	2. Garula Stuffed Leiden Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I cannot edit this piece any more so here it is! It’s also back story time (which I hate writing) so pardon the weird way I decided to incorporate it into the chapter. My tumblr has photo directions for the recipe (tumblr/blog/the-knees-of-the-bees)

“So does that book tell you how to do… ya’know, summoner’s stuff?” Prompto asked.  He leaned over the back of the front passenger seat with his arms folded loosely around the head rest.  You sat directly behind him reading over an annotation from a former summoner that outlined a few ways to enhance the effects of your spells.  Their sloppy penmanship made you wonder if they inscribed the note mid-battle.

 “I guess it depends what you mean by ‘summoner’s stuff’,” you chuckled, flipping a page back and forth, comparing the text.  “From what I’ve read so far the book itself only tells you about the basics of a summoner’s duty.  I’m kinda relying more now on these notes from past summoners,” you furrowed your brow at a handwritten entry whose ink had washed out some centuries ago.

 “Seems too complicated for me,” he huffed, “But hey! Maybe when you’re a Master Summoner you can start your own training program!” he proposed, scrolling his hand across the air to mimic the nonexistent billboard, “[Y/N]’s Academy for Elite Summoners!” he exclaimed, starry-eyed.

 “HIGH Summoner,” you corrected, “That’s what they’re called apparently.  And most likely, no, I’ll probably be dead by the time I reach that status,” laughing at the blonde’s enthusiasm.

 The journey to the town of Lestallum had taken almost a week.  What normally would have been a simple three-day trip had become a seven-day excursion as the gang made frequent pit stops along the way to pick up small bounties from local tipsters.  Hunts seemed to intimidate you less now, rather, they gave you a chance to practice white magic that Ignis had previously advised upon.  Despite your novice level you were now capable of three essential spells:  cure, shield, and esuna; one to restore their health, one to protect them from physical harm, and one to dispel them of a daemon’s malicious effects, respectively.  You were proud of the small progress you had made in the short amount of time and you were equally determined to begin perfecting these newly acquired abilities.

 Closing the worn text on your lap you gazed over the door’s edge absorbing the countryside that flew past the Regalia.  Ignis had lowered the top down allowing the radiant heat from the sun to wrap you in a balmy embrace.  It delighted you to see the azure sky return after a week of rain had swept the area in a torrential downpour.  The group’s mud-caked garments and camping equipment, strategically quarantined in the trunk, had made Ignis impatient to locate a laundry facility. 

 You were only a few hours away from Lestallum now and the gang was itching to get back to a sense of civilization.  Gladio rambled on for days about a famous Cup Noodle truck that resided in the little town.  You peeked over at Noct to see him soundly asleep on Gladio’s shoulder.  _How can someone sleep that much?  He hibernates just like a behemoth…_ The corner of your mouth turned up into a smirk as you returned your attention back to the picturesque landscape.  Your mind began to wander as thoughts of your pilgrimage across Eos pervaded your brain.  _Six, what if I never find a temple…_   Your stomach began to turn as if a sinister daemon festering in your womb was trying to claw its way out.

 Ignis glanced at you from the rearview mirror registering the troubled expression that had been lingering on your face, “Perhaps when we arrive at Lestallum we can interview a few residents about the temple’s whereabouts.”

 “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too.  I’d love to hear even just a slight mention of one.”  You looked down at your lap as you fidgeted with the bracelet on your wrist.  The delicate shell piece was hand carved by a local fisherman from Galdin Quay, a treasure you picked up on your first pass through the seaside resort.  A black translucent pearl with flecks of scintillating blue stone embedded within was held in place by intricate filigree at the center of the circlet.  You inhaled deeply releasing a shaky forlorn breath. 

 He gently gripped the steering wheel, “We will not yield to failure.”

 

* * *

 

 [Lestallum     20 km]

 A large blue sign read alongside the road.  You sat up straight, shoving your stray belongings into your bag.  Ignis reduced his speed as the car slowly entered the outskirts of the town.   The telltale sounds of the electrified little city vibrated through the static air-- the streets buzzed with activity as crowds of people meandered amongst the varying businesses.  He parked the vehicle by the Pegglar Outlook, a large concrete viewing area that was situated on the town’s cliff.  Everyone was eager to disperse the moment your feet touched the ground.

 Gladio intercepted, “Don’t forget, we’re meeting with Iris tonight at the Leville.”

 Each of you waved to one another as you headed into town.  You were astonished by the lively scenery; food trucks lined the edges of the streets, people were chatting and clamoring amongst picnic tables, and merchants were shouting aloud from their snack carts.  The sights and sounds were overwhelming so you decided to aimlessly wander throughout the interlacing passageways.

 Hours had passed since getting joyously lost in the town’s thriving meshwork and you finally stumbled upon a swinging wooden sign ‘Partellum Market’.  You proceeded down the street and found yourself immersed in a tightly packed farmer’s market.  Plump burlap bags were stacked up to your height as you rounded the corner, heading towards the tail end of the market square.  You idled down one row marveling at the woven baskets abundantly topped with freshly harvested produce; waves of vibrant colors crashed in your periphery as you waded through the sea of crops.  Shimmering metal utensils and trinkets were splayed across one table causing you to ponder how much kitchenware you could stuff into the Regalia.  You wanted nothing more than to spend all day perusing every stall.

 You had already made several purchases when a dried-goods stall caught your eye and you bee-lined your way through the crowd towards it.  You squeezed in between a few patrons, ogling every item the vendor had to offer.  Bulbs of garlic dangled from the canopy’s edge, dehydrated herbs sat carefully packed in glass jars, and large aluminum bowls held exotic flowers and spices ready to be brewed into an aromatic tea.  You carefully eyed each item, hoping that a specific product was in stock…

 “Something ya looking for there, lil’ miss?” the pudgy older man behind the table inquired.  He slung a terrycloth towel over his shoulder and placed his hands on his hips.  “I got the finest dried goods in all of Cleigne,” he smiled widely, “these peppers here will last ya until you’re my age,” chuckling at his own sale’s pitch. 

 “Oh I don’t doubt that one bit,” you agreed.  “Though, I AM looking for something in particular,” setting your already full grocery bags down.  “It’s dried and it comes from a flower actually…” you pulled out your phone, flicking through your photo gallery to show the man. 

 “Well yer’ in luck lil’ lady I actually have just one left,” he turned to rummage through a crate of glass jars.  You peaked over him to see if anything of interest was being excavated from the wooden box.  He pulled out a slender glass tube with your precious ingredient preserved inside. 

 “These can be a bit difficult to find in these parts,” he popped off the stopper, holding it out to your face, “but it’s one of my personal favorites.”  You inhaled deeply, its delicious perfume stimulating your olfactory receptors in every wonderful way.  He capped it back off and began bagging up the item, “that’ll be 700.”

 “Worth every gil,” you eagerly delved into your handbag pulling your clutch out to hand him the money.

 “Don’t be a stranger now, it’s nice to see someone looking for these rare kinda things,” he waved you goodbye as he tended to the next customer.

 You held the fragile ingredient in your hand for a moment then carefully wedged the item in between two freshly baked loaves of bread in your bag.  You lifted the totes from the ground and turned to walk away when your face suddenly greeted a firm object.

 “Ow!” stumbling back and dropping one bag.  You placed your palm on your nose, trying to rub the sting out.

 “Ah, [Y/N], I’m terribly sorry.  I didn’t mean to injure you,” the lithe figure bent down to gather the bruised groceries.

 “Oh Ignis!” the indelible injury was a testament to the muscular build he hid beneath his silken dress shirt.  “That’s okay, it’s my fault too, I need to pay attention to my surroundings,” you blushed.

 He held the bag at his side, giving no indication that he would allow you to continue carrying it, “It appears that you beat me to the marketplace.”

 “Oh, ah, sorry.  When we first got here I got a little too excited and before you know it I found the market out of nowhere.”

 “That’s quite alright.  Did you manage to find everything you were looking for?”

 Remembering your newly purchased gem, “Yeah, luckily!”  You suddenly felt terrible about forgetting Ignis’ proposition a few days ago.  “But honestly I haven’t even visited all these stalls yet, I still have all night to go as far as I can see!”

 He chuckled, “Well then, shall we?” gesturing down the aisle.

 You nodded excitedly, leading the way.  The brisk evening air began to slowly circulate throughout the streets as the lights around the city began flickering on.  A homey yellow glow illuminated the individual booths as the mass of people trickled in and out of the market.  The two of you had diligently examined each kiosk one by one, ensuring not to miss anything of value.  Ignis paused at a table stacked with dewy produce.

 “Your Highness can be quite the challenge when it comes to a well-balanced diet,” Ignis stated, picking up a large red Leiden pepper.

 You giggled, “After all these years, still can’t seem to stomach those vegetables can he.”  You watched his movements while his hands and eyes searched for the flawless pepper hidden in the scarlet pyramid.  As you stood there next to him, your mind began to recollect the events leading up to this day.

  _It had been a few weeks now since you had begun this regal road trip across Eos.  You remember standing dumbfounded at the letter you held in your hands that was requesting your presence with King Regis.  Several years prior, rumor had circulated around Lucis that a local family had possessed an ancient text that foretold of the dying summoning practices.  Believing you were simply a descendant of the family sworn to protect and pass along the sacred book to the next ordained mage, you dismissed any notion of being directly tied to the actual summoner bloodline.  The King, however, saw otherwise.  It was only by a few trial and errors that the king discovered you were in fact destined to become one.  At first, you were intimidated and terrified at the prospects of becoming a summoner but as time went on your fears for the art had grown to curiosity.  Years going back and forth between the Citadel and home allowed you to become acquainted with the royal family and its retainers.  But personal interactions were always kept at a minimum as the young prince and his crownsguard were being groomed into their future roles._

“You’ve watched over Noct since you were little, haven’t you?” you asked.

 He handed the merchant a small vine of Lucian tomatoes to purchase, “Indeed, I’ve been working for the Royal family since childhood.  I was raised to be his trusted advisor so I have been at his side all along.”

 It was an interesting concept to think of a person being born into a role-- but if he saw them as family, it was only natural to think of Noctis as a brother rather than an employer _,_ you thought.  “That’s a lot of weight to put on someone so young.  Did you ever see yourself doing something else in life?”  You turned a green Leiden pepper over in your hands as you felt for wilted surfaces.

_Weeks prior to the announcement of the royal engagement, you were summoned by King Regis to the Citadel to request an important task of you.  He believed your newly found career as a summoner would prove useful to Noctis in guaranteeing his safety across Eos.  The king had not only hoped that you would set out to further develop your skills but his desire to see you prosper made him feel like a second father to you.   You could only pray at this point that you would not fail him in both regards._

“To be quite honest… it has never crossed my mind.   Aside from being Noct’s chamberlain, I am also heavily involved in many of the King’s political affairs.  The work can be a bit taxing at times but I actually find it quite enjoyable.  As you can tell, I have a keen sense of organization,” he beamed.

 You looked down at his own grocery bag to see that every item had been neatly arranged inside.  “Yeah Noct would be a mess without you,” you snickered, “but I think you’re the kind of influence he needs in life.”

_The day had finally come as the four men begun parting ways with the kingdom on their journey to Altissia to meet with the Oracle, Lunafreya.  You remembered feeling the sense of uneasiness that Noctis harbored during the days leading up to his departure; or perhaps, was it a sense of indifference?  It was hard to tell.  Though, you could only imagine the dread you would feel of having an arranged marriage._

“Well, I can only hope that the fruits of my labor will manifest in his accomplishments,” he grinned, tossing an apple up in his hand. 

 You giggled at the gesture, wondering if he purposely looked for openings to fire his dorky little puns.

  _You recalled sitting nervously between the Shield and the blonde photographer in the luxurious Regalia, sweat beading on the back of your neck as you wedged yourself between the two.  The drive across Lucis calmed your nerves though as you absorbed every beautiful site that you encountered; from the hot arid desert scape of northern Leide to the cool breezy coasts of Cleigne, you could hardly believe the life you had unwittingly fallen into._

“I believe the room we will be staying in has a small kitchenette,” he stated as he examined a bright yellow pepper, “these Leiden peppers look rather excellent for tonight’s meal.”

Your stomach began to growl, “I’m definitely ready for some food.  We should probably find the rest of the gang and Iris.”

He turned towards the seller to finish paying, picking up the apple and bidding his thanks to the man.  He suddenly lobbed you the fleshy orb, flinging it up gently into the air as he smiled down at you.  You caught it haphazardly letting out a surprised guffaw.  _Is he always this playful?_  Your face now flushed brighter than the rosy peel.  You held the fruit tenderly between your hands before placing it in your tote.  

 

* * *

 

 

It was such a stark contrast to see the Amicitia siblings side by side; Iris seemed like a tiny valley home in the shadow of a mountain that was Gladio’s large frame.  She sprinted towards him from atop the hotel stairwell.  He captured her in his daunting arms and locked her in an embrace as he swung her around, gently setting her back on her feet.

“Look at you guys, holding your own at there,” she turned towards the group.

Prompto’s eyes lit up, “What can I say? You look good too.”  _Smooth Prom, very smooth._

She giggled, “All things considered.  You guys are staying here, right?”

“That’s the plan,” Ignis replied.

“When we have time, we have some catching up to do,” Gladio voiced.

“Sure!” she finally met eyes with yours, “You must be [Y/N]!  Gladdy’s told me all about you!”

You smiled warmly at her, it was strangely comforting to know that the rest of the gang appeared to consider you in their day to day musings, “Same here!  Gladio’s told me everything about you too.  It’s nice to finally put a face to all his stories!”

“If you’re not too exhausted during your stay here, we should hang out.  I think it’d be really fun!”

Your heart swelled at the prospects of making new friends, “Yeah that’s sounds great actually!”

“Well, I’ll let you guys get settled in.  I’ll see you all later tonight, k?” she chirped, turning on her heels towards the lobby.

 

* * *

 

 

After getting unpacked in the hotel room you were all visited by a young boy named Talcott and his grandfather Jared.  It was adorable to see the unadulterated exuberance the boy displayed as he introduced himself to the Crown Prince.  Noct was amused to see how animated the child was to tell him all about Lestallum and their time there.  He went on describing the details of a legendary sword that resided behind a local waterfall, a story that held much significance in Noct’s pursuits.  It reminded you that you meant to ask some of the locals about any rumors regarding an aeon’s temple…

The group began to congregate in the small living area of the hotel room while Ignis and yourself began setting out the ingredients for tonight’s meal.  You washed your hands and began rinsing the vegetables thoroughly.

“So what are you making tonight, Iggy?”

“Well, I wanted to make good use of the Garula meat we acquired the other day,” he replied as he began dicing up the tomatoes, “not to mention the difficulty of finding fresh produce out in the field… we certainly can’t waste the opportunity.”

“Do you have a tactic in mind to get Noct to eat it?”

The corner of his mouth raised into a grin, “I have a possible solution.”

“Well, let’s execute it!” you exclaimed with your hand posed into a figurative gun.

He chuckled as he stirred the pot with the savory filling as you sliced the tops of the peppers.  You peered up from the counter, attempting to listen in on the conversation the group held with Iris regarding the state of Insomnia.  You overheard the good news that most of the outlying towns had survived the siege; much of the attack seemed to have been focused on the city’s center, the Citadel.  Your heart grieved for Noct.  The sorrow that surrounded him after hearing news of his father’s demise several days ago was still palpable.  Though the rumors of Lady Lunafreya surviving the lethal Niflheim campaign seemed to be the only words of comfort for the tragic betrothed.

You quietly spoke to Ignis, “what do you think this means now?”

He briefly glanced up at Noct through the top edge of his glasses then back to the counter, “it means that everything is going to be a bit more complicated from here on out.”

You stared at Noct in an impossible attempt to read his thoughts.   _I can only imagine how he feels right now.  I’m very fortunate to know that my family escaped the attack.  Part of our store’s building had collapsed but most of the unit remained intact.  It’s just too dangerous for them to go back though.  Which reminds me, I need to call them sometime soon._ You made the mental note while you scooped the filling into the peppers, carefully placing them on the baking dish.

“I must say, you’ve been demonstrating quite the flair in the kitchen these past few days.  Anything of interest you have up your sleeve?”

You snapped your head towards his face then to his rolled-up sleeve, your frantic mind briefly taking the question a bit too literally.  The taught muscle of his forearm contracted beneath his skin while he worked causing the heat from your neck to suddenly rise.  You abashedly ripped your gaze back to your task, “Uh, well, I did buy a couple of things from the market I’d like to use…”

He raised an eyebrow.  In your flustered state you found yourself bumping elbows with him as the two of you shifted about the kitchen.  You kept apologizing profusely to the tactician, the heat now climbing up your face like wild kudzu vines.

He smiled at your overwrought behavior, “That’s quite alright,” he hummed. “Well now, shall we see how our work is received?”  He began plating a freshly baked pepper for everyone.

“Mmhm!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly midnight as you leaned on the edge of the balcony overlooking the now quiet streets.  Even the intoxicated patrons that stumbled out of the late-night bars had only emitted low murmurs amongst themselves.  The soft glow of the moon bathed the town in a dreamy wash as the commercial fires of the hectic town began to extinguish.  You closed your eyes and inhaled a deep breath trying to forget the tragedy that had befallen your home city.

“[Y/N]?” a soft voice spoke from the balcony door.

You turned to address it, “Iris. Hey sorry I didn’t know you were standing there.”

“I’m sorry, I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“No no, please.  I was just hanging out here.  This town is really nice like you were saying.  It’s definitely different than the city.”

She strolled up and stood beside you, “Yeah, it’s a nice change for once.  I’m glad you like it too.”

You smiled warmly at her.  You raised your eyes to look up at the stars, their heavenly bodies dotting the blackened sheet of sky.

She gently tapped her fingers on the ledge, “I wanted to tell you something… something I thought… maybe only you should hear.”

You angled your body to face her, curious to what information she held, “Yeah?”

“Well, it’s actually something Talcott told me, ya’know… kind of like the story he told Noct about an ancient sword behind a waterfall.”

You stared at her intensely wondering where she was going with this.

“He said it's not just a tomb… but also some sort of sacred temple.  He said that the soul of this king lived in there.  Almost like it was waiting for someone…  To be honest I’m not really sure what he meant by that.”

Your pulse quickened as the hairs on your arms began to raise. _Could it really be? …An aeon’s temple?_ Your mouth hung slightly ajar.

“Anyways, I hope that’s somewhat helpful to you.  Gladdy told me you were a summoner in the making.  That’s the coolest thing I’ve ever heard, I’d love to see you summon one day,” she cheered.

“Y-yeah, I mean... thanks Iris, that’s actually very helpful.”

She smiled gaily and nodded, “Well, I better get going.  Gladdy still likes to act like my bedtime is at 8 o’clock,” she giggled as she moved towards the balcony door.  She gave you a small wave before stepping back into the room.

You stood there frozen in bewilderment.  _I can’t get my hopes up.  It might just be related somehow to Noct’s ancestry.  But still… if its true… this could very well be my first aeon._   You paced back to the room, wondering if you would get any sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning sun beamed through the sheer curtains, slowly waking the party like a celestial alarm.  The boys were always respectful of your privacy; allowing you to have one bed to yourself while the others were scattered about the room in their own sleeping arrangements.  You finally awoke, only having slept five hours that night, your hair a tangled mess as you stretched your arms above you.

Prompto yawned loudly, rolling off of the couch, “Yaaaahaa… uggh, morning.”

You rubbed your swollen eyes with your wrists, “Morning, Prom.”

The faint pitter patter of water could be heard from across the room.  It seemed that Gladio was still in the shower having returned from an early morning run.  The smell of freshly brewed ebony diffused throughout the small intimate space as Ignis busied himself in the kitchenette.  Noct, as per usual, was sound asleep on the opposite bed.

You sluggishly yanked the sheets from your body, standing at the bedside to stretch your back.  You slowly shuffled towards the bathroom, bladder full, “Gladioooo, you almost done?” you lazily knocked.  You stared blankly for a moment before pressing your forehead on the door’s surface, awaiting an answer.

The door unexpectedly swung open planting your face right into Gladio’s solid chest.  The abrupt salutation startling him too, “Whoa, didn’t know you needed to go that bad,” he laughed.

You unstuck your forehead from his damp skin and shot your cranky expression up at his towering face, “YEAH.”

By mid-morning the royal retinue was finally ready to head out the door.  Noct, in his bleary stupor, appeared to struggle with his jacket and its functionality.  You rocked on your heels by the entrance, eager to get rolling.    _I need to know what Talcott meant by those rumors…_

As you all piled into the Regalia, you threw the book open on your lap, flipping to the section pertaining to temples.  Unfortunately, the text mentioned little about the appearance of the temple nor how to identify one.  You sank into the leather seat.  You skimmed to the bottom of the page to read a passage: _only a summoner who receives the aeon’s calling can complete the trial bestowed upon them._   You tapped the page with your index finger.  _A trial, huh?  Hopefully not a physical one…_

It appeared that your supplies were quickly dwindling so Gladio suggested stopping at the gas station, Burbost Emporium, to pick up a few provisions before heading towards the target destination.  Grey clouds began rolling in overhead as the scent of rain hinted in the air.  You noticed the Regalia began slowing down as you pulled up to a bridge overlooking the waterfall.  It was such a gorgeous sight you could hardly believe that a burial ground was concealed behind its majestic surface. 

“Looks like we’re on foot from here,” Ignis exclaimed, parking the Regalia on the shoulder.

You hopped out of the car, sauntering to the guard rail to get a closer look at the grand natural wonder.  Prompto whistled for your attention.  The gunman was already ahead of the game having found a trail that lead to the bottom, “looks like we can get down this way!”

The five of you climbed your way down the large boulders that guarded the fall’s entrance.  You waded through the ankle-deep stream when someone began calling to you.

You turned your head towards Noct, shouting over the fall’s roar, “Sorry, I didn’t catch what you said!”

He stopped and looked at you oddly, “I didn’t say anything!”

“Huh… oh, Prom did you say something to me!”

Prompto was in the middle of a snapshot, bringing his camera down to face you, “Not me!”

You made a quick glance at Ignis and Gladio who shook their heads too.  You whipped your head back to the cascading water; the thunderous cries of the falls drowned out any distinguishable voice other than its own.  _Was it… can it really be?_  The four men passed you as you stood there agape.  Ignis stopped to look back at you.

“Is everything alright?”

You snapped your attention towards him, “Y-yeah.  I’m fine.  I just…” letting out a labored sigh, “it’s just really neat to see this all up close.”

He smiled glancing up at the waterfall himself, “Indeed, nature truly is as breathtaking as it is enigmatic.” He offered his hand to you as you attempted to calculate a path through the jagged rocks.

 _You can say that again…_ You took his gloved hand, the soft leather hide cooling your clammy palms.  You caught up to the other three as they began flicking on their jacket flashlights.

“Into the cold, dark, mysterious cave we go, heh heh, “Prompto joked nervously.

 

* * *

 

 

The daemons that infested the cave were, fortunately, weak enough to handle without much hassle.  It gave you a chance to practice more of your white magic as you casted protective shells around your comrades.  Gladio came up to pat you on the shoulder after swiftly throwing a shimmering barrier around him just as a Mindflayer thrust its tentacles at his head.  You wiped the dirt of your knees as you climbed to your feet after being knocked down by a pesky Imp.  Eventually you all had made waste of the tomb’s sinister guardians and soon found yourself standing before a massive door.

“This must be it,” Noct said, fishing the tomb key from his pocket.

You bit your bottom lip nervously wondering what would be lying behind the elaborately decorated entryway.  Another whisper caught your ear from the right.  You jerked your head in the sound’s direction to find nothing but a glistening icy cave wall.

“[Y/N]! Don’t hang around out there by yourself!” Gladio shouted, the four men had already made their way into the crypt.

You looked back to them as a burst of light exploded from the door; Noct had now acquired the swords of the ancient king.  You held your breath as you passed through the entrance.  The chit chat of the gang became muffled to you as you paced along the edges of the room.  The faded paint and water-worn cracks of the walls littered the once extravagant grave.  You ran your fingertips delicately across the chilled surface before you came upon a small altar situated at the back of the room.  Withered flowers lay across the pedestal with what looked to be a few small belongings of the former ruler.  You scanned your eyes up to the wall and noticed a strange assortment of engravings in the wall.  The whisper rang louder in your ears again as you were entranced to touch the archaic glyphs.  You lay your palm gently on the surface causing the glyphs to resurrect themselves with a blinding white light.  The four men were jolted by the sudden activity and rushed to your side.  Gladio grabbed you by the upper arm attempting to pull you back but you raised your hand to stop him.  The five of you stared at the glimmering symbols that filled the chamber with a mesmerizing glow.

“This is it… this is the entrance to the trial,” you quietly whispered, completely spellbound by the otherworldly characters.

Noct’s eyes swept over the wall, “this is a summoner’s temple?”

You could only nod your head, “I heard its voice from outside… it got louder and louder as we got closer to the tomb.  I didn’t know what it was at first… but now it all makes sense.”

“The aeon's calling,” Prompto concluded.

A low rumble started resonating from behind the wall; the ground began to shift like the tremors of a small quake.  The dusty stones along the glyph wall began shifting in place, rotating as if on mechanical hinges to create a makeshift doorway.  A brilliant white light washed out any ways to see through the enchanted hall.

Ignis walked up to your side, “Are you positive about this?” concern laced in his voice.

You stared at the entryway hypnotized by the spectral light.  “I’m sure.”

“Should I …we come with you?” he asked insistently.

You finally broke your transfixed gaze to look at him, “I... have to do this alone.”

He studied your face for a moment then nodded his head, “we’ll be right here waiting for you.  Good luck.”

You bit your lip as the impending fear that you harbored for so long had returned.  Everything you had worked and hoped for finally came boiling down to this.  You turned to face the doorway wondering what awaited you in that mysterious beyond.  You took one small step, then another… into the summoner’s trial.

 

* * *

 

 

**“Garula Stuffed Leiden Pepper” (Beef and Quinoa Stuffed Bell Peppers)**

 

**Ingredients**

 

8 bell Peppers (Red, Green, or Yellow)

1 cup dry quinoa (pre-rinsed)

2 cups chicken broth

1 lb lean ground beef, turkey, or chicken

1 tbsp olive oil

2 cups of fresh diced tomatoes or 1 can (14 oz) diced tomatoes (drained)

1 can (6 oz) tomato paste

½ yellow onion, finely chopped

4 garlic cloves, finely chopped

¼ cup Worcestershire sauce

½ cup shredded parmesan cheese

Salt and pepper

 

**Kitchen Tools**

Medium saucepan

Large sautéing pan

Baking pan

 

  1. Preheat oven to 350 degrees
  2. Pour quinoa and chicken broth together in medium pot, bring to boil and reduce to simmer, cover and let sit for 15 minutes. Set aside
  3. Cut off tops of bell peppers (can dice them up to add to mixture if desired) and remove seeds
  4. Heat up olive oil in large pan and sauté garlic on medium heat
  5. Add onions and sauté for about 1 minute
  6. Add beef/turkey/chicken, salt and pepper until meat is cooked thoroughly
  7. Add worcesteshire sauce, diced tomatoes, and tomato paste, stir until most of the liquid is absorbed
  8. Add cooked quinoa and mix until well incorporated
  9. Spray baking dish with cooking spray, fill each bell pepper with filling and space about 1 inch apart from each other in pan
  10. Bake for 25 minutes. Remove from oven and top with parmesan cheese, bake for additional 5 minutes until cheese is melted



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the stone on your bracelet is ‘Hotaru glass’ (Firefly glass)  
> *Iris’ convo in the lobby is also from the game  
> *Noct, in fact, only at the filling and not the pepper


	3. Galdin Spring Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, a little over a month later and I finally have chapter 3 out. Hopefully chapter 4 won’t take me as long. This is just a lengthy section and a particular someone makes a guest appearance…
> 
> AND I have been learning a ton about writing in the past couple of weeks. When I reach the final chapter its going to be night and day when I compare it to chapter 1 lmfao. I’m also still in progress with that special project I mentioned in one of my previous posts; hopefully by Chapter 4 it will be announced :)

“Did she mention what kind of trial this is?” Prompto sat with his legs crossed on the cold ground, your summoner’s book on his lap.  He flipped through a few pages unable to make heads or tails of the text.  The quill of the chocobo feather spun on its axis between his fingertips as he lazily scanned over the book’s contents.  “Like, this book is all over the place, no wonder she has to guess at everything…”

 The young blonde was abruptly cut off as Ignis carefully pulled the feather from his possession. The advisor leaned over, laying it down along the inner hinge, gently closing the book.  He lifted it from Prompto’s lap, walking over to your bag to place it back inside.  “It is none of our business to meddle through her personal belongings,” he turned around and folded his arms, “if she seeks our guidance, she will ask it of us.”

 Prompto huffed and laid his back on the ground using the palm of his hands to cushion his head, “I just think it’s a little scary going into something so blind.”

 Gladio ambled around the room with his hands on his hips, “I really think we should have gone with her.”

 Noctis was crouched down at the altar sorting through a few of the grave’s age-old offerings.  He shook his head, “She said it could only be her.”  He stood up and dusted off his hands, “I would hope my ancestors wouldn't put her in any kind of danger.”

 Ignis examined the ornate section of wall; it had resealed itself shortly after you had entered several hours ago.  He traced his fingers along an engraved symbol as he listened intently for any signs of life beyond the impenetrable gateway.

 He took a step backwards, wondering if the door would ever open again…

  

* * *

 

The air was thick and humid as you trudged along, hungry and dehydrated, only adrenaline fueling you now.  You shivered as the air chilled the sweat that had soaked into the back of your shirt.  A fine gray dust coated your hands and shoes.

 Time seemed to be non-existent in the archaic maze; for all you knew it could have been hours or days since you had first entered.  The labyrinth was proving to be masterfully intricate, much to your dismay.

 One after another you completed each test thrust upon you, failing several times before continuing onto the next.  You leaned against a wall to rest from the intense physical demand.  Exhaustion was beginning to take hold as you slid down the wall thumping on to the stone ground.  _How much longer do I have?  Does it ever end?_   You didn’t want to submit to the fear that was creeping into your mind.  You pushed yourself back up, trying to regain your bearings.  _I have to do this… I can't… i can't die in here… alone._

After solving another handful of puzzles, you finally made it to a large atrium; the same glyphs from the trial’s entrance were etched along the walls.  A massive glass dome laid along the ground at the back of the circular room.  You slowly approached it wary of what you might find contained beneath its reflective surface.  Antique gold ornaments of leaves and branches filled the moulding that lined the beautifully preserved hemisphere.  You peered down into the translucent dome and gasped.

 It was a man, but not entirely, he was positioned face down with one arm submerged into the ground below while his other arm curled above his head, an elegant horned staff clutched in his hand.  Flowing tendrils braided with jeweled beads fanned across his snowy expanse of hair.  A striped woven cloth dyed with a brilliant blue gradient wrapped his torso like a revered god.

 You knelt down, placing your hand on the glass, you inhaled several deep breaths as you forced oxygen in to supply your starving and desperate heart. 

 The chamber erupted into an opera house of the ancient one’s voice.  The glyphs illuminated and danced along the walls as you became the centerpiece to its spiritual ballroom.   You slowly rose as you watched the glyphs spin and whirl around you.  A low guttural voice echoed through the room, addressing you directly. 

 “Y-yes.  I understand.”

 It spoke again, continuing its interrogation.

 “I know I… I will.”

 You turned your attention to the glass dome as you listened carefully, translating its dead language.  Its next inquiry caused your brows to knit with concern.  You took a moment to contemplate your decision.

 “…I promise,” you weakly replied.

 It regarded you again, demanding your verbal signature of its holy contract. 

 You straightened your back as you squared your shoulders, inhaling one deep breath.

 “I promise.”

  

* * *

 

 Noct paced around the room, kicking loose pebbles that lay on the ground.  He paused in front of the King’s sarcophagus.  Skillfully carved buildings and gardens lined the edges of his grave; the marbled details were reminiscent of the kingdom he had reigned over during his time.  He froze when his hand skimmed the crown that rested around the late king’s head.

 Prompto stood before the trial’s doorway studying the engraving’s structure for the twentieth time.  “What do you think these mean?” cocking his head to one side. “Are they like names?  …or spells? …or crazy secrets from the beyo-  AHH!!”

 The stone wall began shifting open, rays of bright light spilling through from the other side.  The group ran up to the blonde’s side as Gladio pulled him up from the ground. 

 Your form stumbled through the opening, completely overcome by exhaustion.  You tried to lift your heavy head to meet their gaze but you struggled with that feat alone. 

 Silence filled the room before Noct finally spoke, “[Y/N]?…”

 You opened your mouth to speak but your knees gave way.  Your vision faded to black as you felt gravity’s power drag you down.  But your body struck a soft surface, confusing your disoriented mind. 

 Ignis had captured you in his arms.  He kneeled on one leg to steady your limp body.  You leaned your face into his chest inhaling the smell of his comforting familiarity.  You felt a soothing warmth spread throughout your core as you took in the lingering roasted smell of this morning’s ebony and his fading earthy cologne.  You grabbed a handful of his shirt as you used what little strength you had left to pull yourself up. 

 Gladio’s gruff voice brought you back to reality, “You alright?”

 Noct snatched a water flask from his bag, sprinting to your side to hand it to you.  You trembled as you chugged a good portion of the bottle down.  You bobbed your head ‘yes’ to Gladio’s question.

 “Soooo… is it official?  Are you a—,” Prompto began.

 “Summoner…,” as you climbed to your feet, “I am a summoner.”

  

* * *

  

You sat in an armchair bundled in a blanket with a warm cup of tea nestled between your hands. There was one final night left in Lestallum and it was a much needed rest after everything you and the boys had endured today.  Iris, Talcott, and Jared dropped by the hotel room as you all congregated in the living area.

 “I can’t believe you found it, Prince Noctis!” Talcott exclaimed.

 “Couldn’t have done it without your help,” the prince gleamed at the young boy.

 Talcott turned to you, “So an onion?  That’s what was in the tomb?”

 You grinned amusingly at his question, “It's an Aeon.  It’s kind of like… a person’s spirit.  They choose to be these sacred protectors after they’ve passed from this world.”  You placed your mug on the coffee table, “An aeon helps us fight the darkness.”

 The youth jumped with excitement, “Wow!  So what kind of a-yon is this king?”

 “I… don't really know.  Everything just happened so fast—.” _Wait.. that’s so strange, why can’t I remember?_  You struggled to recall something, _anything_ , but all your mind could replay was its voice…

 You looked up at the beaming child, disregarding your lapse of memory for the time being, “Thank you so much Talcott, I couldn’t have done it without you either.”

 “Well I’m happy to be of service to you Lady [Y/N]!”

 His endearing title caught you off guard.  But it was true, you were a summoner now.

 “So what’s the next plan?” Iris chimed in.

 “It would be in our best interest to head back to Galdin Quay to see if any ferries are departing for Altissia still,” Ignis replied.

 Gladio added, “We need to take the chance to get there while everyone still thinks Noct has keeled over.”

 Prompto faced the prince, “Whatcha think?”

 Noct searched the room for a moment, attempting to gather the collective answer from everyone, “Yeah, that’d probably be best.”

 Jared patted his grandson on the shoulder, “Well you all best be getting some rest before you head out.  We’ll make sure to say goodbye before you leave in the morning,” guiding Talcott towards the door.

 “Yeah! Don’t forget about us!” the little boy waved.

 Iris bent over to give you a hug; you returned her embrace as you squeezed her tight in appreciation.  She followed behind them, pausing at the entryway, “I’m happy that everything worked out.  I’ll see you all in the morning, k?” as she quietly closed the door behind her.

 Prompto stretched his arms out and yawned, “Well, good thing we’re mostly packed already!”  He flopped down into a seat as he splayed himself across the arm chair.

 Gladio rapped him on the shin as he passed by, “Regalia’s not packed, let’s do that now rather than later.”  Prompto rolled off the chair with a groan, trailing behind the large man.

 You grinned at the blonde’s misfortune as the two exited the room.  The door closed with a solid click and a hushed stillness immediately filled the space they left behind.

  “You must be tired too, Noct.”

 He placed his palm on the nape of his neck, rolling the cramp out.  “I’m definitely ready for a shower.” He stood up from his seat, “You’re probably more fatigued than any of us.”

 “Yeah, I’m ready to hibernate for the winter.  But you can shower first though, I need to finish my tea.”

 “Alright, well I won't be long, thanks,” he scooted his way out of the circle of chairs, gathering his things from his bag and headed into the bathroom.

 You sat alone again in a vacuum of silence.  You lifted your mug from the table, the dark liquid now luke warm.  You brought the edge up to your lips but the fluid remained within its ceramic confines.  The day’s events whirled around your brain like a gusty blizzard.  You wanted to piece everything together, everything that you _could_ remember but you felt lost in the metaphorical storm within your mind.  You lowered the cup to your lap looking down at the flecks of tea leaf that settled at the bottom.

 “Would you like me to warm that for you?”

 You jerked your head to see Ignis standing slightly behind you.  He had been so quiet during the entire hubbub of laughter and excitement, you had forgotten that he was still in the room. 

 “Oh, no.  That’s okay.  I have a bad habit of heating up my tea, letting it get cold again, and repeating it all over,” you jested, “it’s a vicious cycle until all the water just evaporates out.”

 He huffed a laugh through his nose at your predicament.  He made his way around your chair to sit in the one adjacent to you, leaning over with his elbows on his knees as he laced his gloved fingers together. 

 You rubbed your thumb over the lip of your mug, “I wish we could just stay here…”

 He turned his head to you, giving you a perplexing look.

 “With everything that’s been happening, back in Insomnia, it feels like none of that exists here, y’know?” you met his eyes with your own, “We have no home to go back to and even if we did, it’s just…,” your voice beginning to crack, “not the same.”

 He remained silent for a moment.  It was the first time you were openly speaking about the incident with him, at least how _you_ were affected by it; he noticed your mood had become dismal in the past few days, hiding behind a forced smile when one of the boys would interact with you.  “The glaives back home are doing what they can.  We must now take the steps necessary to move everyone forward,” he had hoped his words would give you a sense of encouragement.

 You reflected on the thought, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 A gentle flutter from the balcony curtains invited a chilly breeze to inhabit the room.  You brought the mug back up to your lips, sipping the cool bitter tea.  “I must’ve been in there for hours… but… I can’t seem to remember anything.”

 “We were quite concerned about you. We had no inkling of the duration of the trial, or if you were injured.”

 You felt a twinge of guilt, “I’m sorry, I wish I had a way to communicate with you all.  But being in there, by yourself… it was like living in a whole nother world.”

 “I’m just glad you made it out of there safely.  I cannot imagine what would happen if we lost you.”

 A heat ignited on your cheeks.  It was extremely validating to hear that they valued your presence especially coming from such an adept man like Ignis.  He was the human personification of self-control and his dexterity with practically _everything_ was unmatched by anyone you had ever known.  Most days you couldn’t tell if it was envy or admiration that you felt for the young strategist.  But although you maintained a fantastic comradere between each of the other men, something about Ignis felt… different.  You couldn't pin point what it was but the idea was driving you crazy.

 “I never had the chance to congratulate you on your achievement, you must be very proud.”

 Your heart began to flutter.  Today had been such a wild ride, you were worried you would wake to find it was all a dream, “I’m just excited that I actually did it.  I really didn’t think I could.”

 The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk, “Like I said… we will not yield to failure.”

  

* * *

  

 The morning sun crested softly over the horizon painting the sky with powder blue and daffodil hues.  The frosty air nipped at your cheeks causing you to sink your face into your scarf while you loaded the last of the bags into the trunk of the Regalia.  Gladio slammed the door shut with a loud thump.

 “I really hope you guys come back here soon!” Iris moved to hold your frigid hands between her own.

 Talcott bounced up to you, “Yeah!  You have to stay a lot longer next time!”

 You gently pulled one hand away from Iris to pat him on the head, “Of course, I can’t imagine spending all that time away from you, Talcott.”

 Jared handed a small bag of curatives to Noct, “Please drive safe your highness, all of Lucis looks to you now.”

 The boys shifted side to side.  Keeping Noctis safe was more imperative than ever.

 Noct nodded his head at the elderly man, “You take care too, we’ll be back I’m sure.”

 You bid your farewells and loaded into the Regalia, departing the industrial town.   You stared in the passenger’s side view mirror as the metallic tops of the power plant disappeared over the edge of the road.

 As the morning bled into the afternoon, the sun’s radiant heat had overcome the chill of dawn.  It would take the majority of the day before you would reach Galdin Quay so you utilized the time to catch up on some reading.  Now that you were officially a summoner, you decided to revisit material that had once baffled you.  Several hours of studying and pit stops, because Prompto wanted a million shots of damn near everything, you closed the book and placed it back inside your bag.  You leaned your arm on the passenger door and rested your head against it.  The lids of your eyes began to droop as you were gently rocked into a light slumber.

  

* * *

   

The faint sounds of the coastline invaded you ears as you were stirred awake.  You opened your bleary eyes to see that the sun had already begun to set.  You anxiously adjusted yourself in your seat.  Night time on the road had always frightened you; the ominous howls of daemons constantly had you on edge.  The auburn glow of the dying sun began to fade over the sea’s horizon as the Regalia pulled into a parking spot.

 “It’s too late to book a hotel.  Looks like we’ll have to camp tonight,” Gladio said with more command than suggestion.

 You hated camping.  Not because you had to huff it out in the wild, it was truly the daemons that terrified you.  Seeing their foreboding shadows looming over the walls of the tent made you break into a cold sweat.  But now was not the time for cowardice, you needed to be brave, for Noct at least. 

 Prompto added, “Yeah if I remember right, one night in that hotel there was close to a week’s worth of our bounties.  I think I’ll try my hand at the Rubyshear life.”

 You had no room to disagree… nor did your wallet.  The gang began to unload the car, hauling bags over their shoulders as they plodded through the sand towards the camp grounds.  By the time the area was set up, dinner time had come.

 Ignis hung the lantern over the propane stove, “It is also a bit late to prepare dinner for this evening.  Might I recommend we patron the Mother of Pearl tonight.”

 Gladio finished hammering the last stake for the tent, “I'm definitely game for some seafood.”

 Prompto rotated a camping chair, angling it at just the right degree, “Yeah!  I miss the food we had there a couple weeks ago!”

 Ignis shot him a glaring look.  _Good job, Prom._

Noct finalized the discussion, “Well I'm game if you all are.”

 You couldn't help but admit that you enjoyed the little upscale restaurant.  The gentle crashing of the waves beneath as you dined was a relaxing and contrasting experience from the busy Insomnia life you knew so well… before.

 “Yeah! Let’s go!” Prompto cheered.

 The pack began heading towards the main boardwalk, reviewing their menu choices from memory.  You walked alongside in silence as the boys quibbled over sharing the steamed crab or seafood risotto.  The past few weeks had been so overwhelming, despite the joy you felt being around this group of incredible men, you yearned for a moment of peace to yourself.

 “Welcome to Galdin Quay!” the maitre d’ exclaimed to your party, escorting you to a table. 

 “I'm starving,” Gladio whined as he eyed the special’s list.

 Prompto spoke behind his fortress wall of a menu, “Everything just sounds so good!  I want that thing I got last time but I want to try something different!  Uuugh!”

 You scanned over the selection wincing at the price tag next to each item.  Your stomach growled as your brain constructed the appearance and taste of each item your eyes had dared to read.  “Is anyone up for an appetizer?  These spring rolls sound amazing,” hoping for a positive unanimous vote.

 Noct read over the item’s description,” …uh, are there any other options for the fillings?”

 You flopped your menu flat on the table, revealing your look of resentment at the spoiled brat.  You knew he was referring to the julienned carrots and cucumber the menu had detailed.

 He scratched the back of his neck, a wave of nervousness befell him like a child scolded by his mother “Or… we can just try them.”

 You raised your menu back up with a content smile as the waiter came to collect your orders.  He returned several minutes later with a plate of spring rolls; delicate rice membranes enveloped a row of orange shrimp that lay in a bed of fresh vegetables and slender noodles.  Your mouth began to water, staring in awe at the dish.

 “Mmph zhees arr surgoood,” Prompto mumbled between his full mouth.

 You felt guilty for breaking its velvety soft wrapping but the aroma of the spicy almond sauce was too much to resist.  You savored every bite, reveling in its simple yet brilliant design.  After dinner had arrived you noticed a small black notebook sitting at the corner of the table near Ignis. _I wonder what's in there…_

 Once dinner had settled in your stomachs, the gang decided to head back to camp.  Gladio pitched a fire while the rest prepared for bed.  As the boys chatted the night away you scooted your chair closer to the campfire, letting its warm embrace comfort you from the chilly evening.  You curled into the vinyl material, slowly drifting off to sleep.  The last thing you remembered was the soft amber glow of the fire as it faded from your vision.

  

* * *

 

 The heat was becoming increasingly unbearable.  You squinted your eyes, using your arm as a make shift visor to see through the flames that engulfed the sides of the building’s walls.  Beads of sweat trailed from your hairline as panic began to set in.  Thick smoke was swiftly occupying the small room making visibility near impossible.  You crumpled your scarf to cover your mouth and nose, trying desperately to filter out the ash.  A glass window came into view and you sprinted towards it.  You searched the ground frantically for a heavy object; you spotted a metal bookend shaped into a silvery chocobo, its weight was sufficient enough.  You held it firmly as you wrapped the bookend and your hand with your scarf.  You steadied yourself and struck the window causing your fist to bounce back.  You struck again, harder this time, but only a spider web fracture was produced. 

  _Crick-criiiiick… CRACK._   A wooden beam in the corner of the room splintered causing the section of roof to collapse.  Time was running out, you needed to break this window.  You widened your stance, choking out a cough, your hand beginning to tremble.  You focused every ounce of strength into this last desperate strike…

 The glass shattered into a pile of shards.  You huffed a laugh of success.  You quickly used the bookend to smash out the last fractures of glass along the window seal.  _Thank the Astrals I'm on the first floor._ You crawled through the opening, rolling on to the concrete sidewalk. 

 A woman’s scream echoed from your left as you scrambled to your feet.  The loud roar of a Magitech vessel flew overhead.  Your jaw hung open in disbelief at the sight before you.  In the distance, amongst the devastating inferno of the skyline, the Citadel was set ablaze, a thick pillar of dark grey smoke rose from its epicenter.  The scorching heat and deafening roar of another Imperial ship flooded your senses as it shined its spotlights into the streets of crowded people.  A barrage of bullets rained down upon them in a horrifying ballistic downpour.  You covered your head with your arms, dashing to the front of the building.  Debris littered the sidewalk as you tripped over a chunk of asphalt, falling forward and scraping your palms on the gritty floor.  You flipped your body over to look up at the building. _’_ A New Chapter’, the painted header read, your family’s bookstore.   You reached a shaky hand out towards it, tears trailing over the apples of your cheeks.  A pair of glowing eyes beamed in your periphery as heavy footsteps stomped towards you.  Its metallic thud was rhythmic and precise like a timer counting down to the end.  A steel axe raised into the air and swiftly thrust down on to your body…

  

You shot up from your sleeping bag, your neck covered in a sheen of perspiration.  The space within the tent was nearly pitch black as you focused your eyes to gather your surroundings.  You cupped your face with your hands as you tried to calm yourself. _Just a nightmare… it was just a nightmare._  The guys were still sound asleep in their beds with Gladio’s unrehearsed song of slumber resonating through the tent.  You grasped at your shirt realizing it was still the clothes you had worn that day.  _One of them must’ve carried me to bed after I fell asleep._

 Fresh air was needed… _now_.  You reached over for your duffel bag, quietly digging through it to locate your hoodie.  You yanked it over your torso, looking over at the boys to ensure none of them were roused. 

 You pulled your shoes on nearly rolling over Prompto who slept next to you.  When you were fairly confident they were not awake you carefully unzipped the tent opening and crawled outside. 

 The cold salty air instantly slapped you in the face.  You shuddered, pulling the hood over your head and stuffing your hands into your pockets.  A trail of footprints were left in your wake as you stumbled through the sand.  You could see the walkway leading to the Mother of Pearl, it was a well lit area so you reasoned that it would be the safest at this hour.

 Not a soul was in sight as you crossed the parking lot towards the bridge.  The wooden planks creaked below you with each step until you reached midway up the boardwalk.  You approached the rails, gazing at the silhouette of Angelgard that sat frozen on the ocean’s horizon.  You folded your arms on top of the railing burying your face in them. 

_Everything is gone… the city… all of my childhood memories… gone._ Your chest began to tighten and your face twisted into the beginnings of a sob.  _And the King… King Regis… he wanted to see me become a summoner… and now…_ The pain in your chest became too great and you wept, tears soaking into your sleeve.  You sunk to your knees, your arms dragging along the railing as you wailed.  You didn’t care if anyone heard you now, your grief was so strong in this moment you felt your entire being collapse like a dying star.  There was simply not enough air to fill your lungs after each long drawn out sob.

 After a flurry of cries, you gripped the metal rail to pull yourself up, wiping your face on the lone dry sleeve, struggling to inhale through your inflamed airways.  You patted your puffy eyes with one cuff, your voice still stuttering as you tried to breathe. 

 A light post flickered.  You sniffed and finished clearing your weepy face when another lamp post flickered.  _What the…. maybe there's a power surge?_ You looked around but the remaining lights of the boardwalk were unchanged and the clouds were devoid of any signs of lightning.

 You walked over to one that blinked erratically, behaving like an obnoxious child flipping a light switch.  You stood beneath it, studying the anomaly.

  

“The fall of a glorious city… such a waste.”

 You jolted at the intrusive voice, failing to realize you were not alone. 

 “…ah, s-sorry?” you replied.

 He held an old newspaper in his hand, flipping it over to show you the front page headline.  “The great city of Insomnia,” he repeated, turning his scruffy face towards you, “reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash.”

 You stood there at a loss for words, wondering where this strangely dressed man came from.

 “Yeah… it's awful,” you looked away from his gaze, your chest tightening once more at the reminder, “…it's like a living nightmare.”

 He took a few steps towards you causing your heart to race again, “Such an illusive fellow, Death, he always seems to pay visit when you least expect him.”

 The conversation became more uncomfortable by the second.  The man didn't appear to be drunk considering that his speech was not slurred and his movements were crisp and deliberate.  You could only rationalize that he was either a dark eccentric man or a delusional wanderer… either way, you wanted this interaction to end quickly.

 “Well, I guess we all have to meet him someday, right?” attempting to change the tone of the discussion.

 The corner of his mouth lifted into a devilish grin, “I suppose you are correct…” he slowly paced towards you once more.  He raised his hands out as if delivering a sermon to a large crowd.

  

“The shadow of the Undertaker

Creeps across your floor.

Go lock up all your children

And paint blood upon your door.”

  

You stared at him, baffled to what he was insinuating.  _What is with this guy?…_

  

“These hills are filled with whispers

Of a man all dressed in black

And the toll of death's now,

He climbs from hell

To drag some poor soul back.”

 

 He glanced back at you, “But I suppose a summoner is no stranger to Death…”

 You froze.  _Wh-what?  Do I know this guy?  How could he possibly know that I'm a summoner?_ You stared back at him blankly.  After several awkward seconds, you decided to feign ignorance, “I'm sorry but … I don't know what you mean.”

 “Ah, pardon the ramblings of a wandering man,” he bowed to you, “Life and death are such interesting topics to explore.  We really must discuss them in detail at a later time…”

 You opened your mouth to decline the invite but a familiar voice shouted at you from behind.

 “[Y/N]?”

 It was Ignis.  He stood a few meters away in a dark grey button-up coat.

 “[Y/N], what are you doing out here alone?” he paused when he noticed your red swollen eyes, “Are you alright?”

 You looked at him, “I was just—” you whipped around to point out the estranged man but an empty boardwalk was all that was left before you.

 “He… where…” you whispered, your eyes desperately searching for the phantom.

 He closed the distance between you, walking up to your side to scan the boardwalk as well.  “We should head back to camp now.  It isn't safe to be out at this hour.”  He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, “A watery grave was not what I had in mind for sleeping arrangements tonight,” he lightheartedly joked, trying to put you at ease.

 “Yeah,” you glanced up at the same light post, its glow now steady.  “I'm not ready to meet Death tonight…”

 You walked side by side, pulling your hood up to conceal the evidence of your breakdown, “By the way, how did you find me here?”

 “I’m admittedly a light sleeper.  I heard when you left the tent and after several minutes, it was silent outside.  I was afraid something might have happened.”

 “Oh.  I’m really sorry that I woke you up, I was sure you were all asleep when I got out.”

 “Not a problem at all,” he paused for a moment, “Is there… something you wish to talk about?”

 You wanted to answer him sincerely but you could already feel yourself shutting down, “No, I’m okay now, really.  I just need to get some rest.”

 “Yes, without a doubt.  Your challenges today have been the most demanding.  However, If you do need assistance in silencing Gladio, I have already drafted a few plans to address his sleep apnea.”

 You laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

  

* * *

 

 You awoke in the morning with a throbbing ache in your head; your neck was stiff and your eyes burned like the sun blazed terrain of Hammerhead.  You sat up, your body immediately feeling the toll of last night’s meltdown.  Every breath reminded you of the physical stress you had placed upon the now sore muscles of your rib cage.

 The rest of the boys were outside of the tent minus Noct who slept at the far end with his back towards you.  You shifted out of your sleeping bag as you gathered a pair of clean clothes, peaking over your shoulder at Noct while you quickly changed.  Your arm caught on your sleeve when you heard Prompto’s voice, his shadow casting over the tent’s opening.

 He lightly tapped on the plastic cover, “Pshh… hey… [Y/N]?  You awake?”

 You frantically yanked the shirt over your head, quietly shouting, “Y-yeah! Just a… just a second!”  You crawled to the opening, unzipping the flap to greet the blonde.  He waved and scooted aside to let you out. 

 You stood up and surveyed the camp grounds.  Gladio sat at the haven’s edge with his legs crossed and a sharpening stone in his hand as he slid it along the edge of his great sword.  Ignis hovered over the cooktop, an enamel mug of Ebony in his hand.

 Prompto patted you on the back, “Hope you rested up!  Gladio just got us a bounty to take care of this morning.”

  _Eesh already?  It’s so early…_ “I didn’t know there were fiends terrorizing this area.”

 “Apparently.”  He leaned over, “Seadevils, uuugh!  They’re sooooo…. snippy.” He made a hand puppet of its reptilian head, mimicking their strong snapping jaws.   You frowned at the thought of your body being sliced in two by one of them. 

 Ignis turned away from the counter, “As long as we stay clear of their powerful water streams we should be able to handle them with little issue.”

 Gladio approached you, stabbing his sword into the ground to anchor it, “Ready to get going?”

 “I don't think your Highness is up yet,” you pointed with your thumb over your shoulder towards the tent.

 He grumbled, “Well time to get his royal ass up, we got a bounty to catch.” He stomped towards the tent, swatting the flap open.

 “Do we know how many?” you asked the sunny boy.

 “I think Gladio said there were five.”

 You fidgeted with your hands. _Seriously, FIVE_.  After what sounded like an amusing commotion behind you, Gladio emerged from the tent with Noct in tow. 

 “Lets go,” Gladio instructed, lightly smacking the side of Noct’s face.  The young prince grimaced as he swiped his hand away.

 The hulking shield lead the way down the beach as you all followed in almost single file.  You ran the plan through your head as you always did — spells that you had been practicing for days now.  You   mumbled each one to yourself, rehearsing them like an audition, reviewing what failed and what succeeded. 

 Gladio raised his arm to stop the team.  The party crouched down behind a low boulder overlooking the beach as you peered over the edge.  Five large saurian beasts were gathered around the remains of a fallen animal.  Its fresh corpse was so severely torn apart you could hardly recognize what it was originally in the first place.  You shuddered at the sound of flesh ripping from its bones.  You kneeled back down to face them.  “So how are we doing this?”

 “Attacking them now would be the best actually, while they're distracted,” Gladio answered.

 His words failed to register in your brain, “Wait, what?”

 “NOW!” Gladio howled, shoving off from the ground.  The other three men leapt over the rocky barrier following his charge.

  _Shit!_ You scrambled to your feet, sprinting down the beach.  You scanned the scene to assess where you were needed.  Gladio swung his sword down striking a Seadevil on its back.  As he dislodged his blade, another Seadevil bounded towards him from behind.  You raised your hand out to cast a protective shell around him when a loud hiss sounded from your right.  You whipped your head towards the noise when a spiney tail came crashing your way, striking you in the torso, sending you flying across the beach.

 Your head buzzed as your face sunk into the damp sand.  You squeezed a handful of the abrasive granules as cloudy water pooled in the newly formed hole.  Your prone body laid still while the noise of battle became dulled in the background.  Pushing yourself up, you looked over to see the fight shifting quickly in the Seadevil’s favor.  Prompto was on the back of one, clinging to its spine as he held on for dear life.  Noct was simultaneously fending off two; his efforts becoming more futile by the second.  Gladio was slammed against a jagged rock, pummeled by a Seadevil’s water jet. 

 “We need to regroup!” Ignis shouted to the others.  His glasses slid down his nose from the slick sweat that was forming on his skin.  He pushed them up as he analyzed the grim situation.

 You looked back down at the mini crater.  The tremors of battle produced small waves that rippled from the puddle’s center.  You were oddly hypnotized by the droplets that bounced and vibrated off the surface… when an idea struck you.

 You brushed the sticky sand from your face, “Guys!  Noct!  Get to high ground!”

 Noct held his sword up like a shield, “What?!”

 You ran up closer to the men, “High ground!” You flailed your arms towards the grassy area of the backshore, “Get to the rocks!”

 “Why?!” Noct shouted as he used his engine blade to jam a Seadevil ’s bite.

 “Just do it!!”

 Noct yanked his blade from its mouth delivering one more blow, stalling it long enough for him to escape.  He darted along the beach towards Prompto; the gunman rolled on the ground trying to reload a bullet into the cylinder of his gun.  He grabbed him by the collar dragging him to his feet as he signaled the other two men to follow.

 Gladio shouted through panted breaths, “What are we doing!?”

 “It’s [Y/N]!  She said get to high ground!” Noct replied as they finally made it to the dunes.  He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees.

 “Then why is SHE still down there?!” Gladio pointed out.

 Noct paused at the realization.  He turned to see your figure still down at the shoreline.

 “[Y/N]!”

 But their screams of protest fell on deaf ears as you centered your attention at the enraged beasts.  Five pairs of golden yellow eyes were focused on you as they slowly made their approach.  The chorus of rumbling hisses made it evident that you were clearly outnumbered.

 The four men began to race back to you when a blinding blue light in your direction halted them. 

 You had summoned your staff; it was sleek and refined with elegant markings reminiscent of its former selves.  The staff itself carried an aura similar to that of a seasoned warrior.  It felt bold and commanding beneath your grip — this fight is but one of thousands it has seen over the centuries.  You twirled it in your hands, readying yourself.

  _Fuck, what am I doing.  Why did I seriously think this would work…_

 _NO._ _I can do this… I can. I HAVE to._

 The entire congregation of seadevils initiated their attack at full speed.  You held the staff upright in front of you, closing your eyes to focus on the task at hand.  You didn't know why this was the answer; it was a sudden epiphany that hit you as you sat dazed in the sand.  Your heart had overridden all rational thought your head had tried to deliver.  Did you truly have a moment of enlightenment?  Or did the scrambled gray matter of your brain conjur up a delusion of grandeur?  There was no turning back now, you thought, this was either going to work or it wasn't.

 You drowned everything out: the gentle crashing of the waves, the furious hiss of the beasts, and the distressed pleas from your friends.  You listened now for its voice.

 A white light began emanating from the head of the staff, sparks flicking from its center.  The reptilian foes were only a few meters away as you swung the staff out, flinging the ball of light outwards as it suspended in mid air.  A large glyph grew in its place, its center suddenly opened like a portal to another dimension.  A brilliant bolt of lightning flashed from within it and a magnificent horned stallion leapt into the air.  It's hooves hit the sand as sparks flew from its steps.  It galloped up to your side, rearing back to let out an electric scream. 

 “Whoa…” Prompto held his camera down for once as the boys stared in astonishment.

 You lay your hand gently on the fierce stallion’s muzzle.  It was truly a sight to behold; faint black stripes were stenciled along its body as its snowy white mane flowed regally around its neck.  Gold plated armor accented its legs as a massive horn shaped like an elaborate fisherman’s hook anchored proudly on its forehead.  It nickered gently as you felt a buzz of static discharge off of its skin. 

 The seadevils stopped, hissing loudly at the intruder.  Two began to charge.  The stallion lowered its head and reared it up, using its stunning horn to impale one the beasts.  As it shook the seadevil off, it bucked its hind legs sharply, striking the other squarely in its core, knocking it out instantly.

 You rushed up the beach, climbing on top of a dry boulder to safety.  You held the staff firmly in your hands as you tracked the aeon’s movements.  The remaining three began their final assault.  You whipped the staff out forward, tiny pricks of static shock nipped at your skin.  The stallion reared up and slammed its forelegs into the sand with a thunderous stomp.   Lightning emitted erratically from its horn, charging up to unleash its deadly strike.  The seadevils opened up their mouths, sharp teeth protruding from within their jaws as they were intent to rip the ethereal horse to shreds. 

 But lightning bolts ripped through the sky and struck the ground in a blinding frenzy.  The fiends shook violently as a current of electricity traveled through their scaley forms.

 The boys lifted their hands to block the light show from their eyes.  Noct lowered his arm, searching the shoreline for you and the aeon.

 The seadevils lay limp.  Their motionless eyes stared distantly as you carefully approached one to confirm its death.  When you realized the beasts had all perished, you turned back to the stunning aeon.  You smiled gently at it, tears beginning to bud at the corners of your eyes.  You cupped your hand below its face bringing it up to rest your forehead between its brows.  It blew softly as its corporeal form slowly dissolved into a shimmery cloud, fading from the mortal plane. 

 You looked at the staff clutched in your hand and dismissed it with a flash of blue light.

 You stood before the fallen creatures in disbelief, struggling to accept that it was _you_ that had defeated them.   A warm embrace suddenly wrapped you from all sides.  You failed to notice that the boys had already sprinted down the beach, crowding you in a giant group hug.  You couldn't understand any of their words of praise as they shouted with excitement and wonder at your success. 

 Once they had finally calmed down and backed away you couldn't help but allow the tears to fall as you smiled happily at them.

 “I… I can't believe I did it,” wiping your cheek. 

 “That was incredible,” Gladio said.  You nodded your head with thanks as Prompto nearly leapt on to you.

 “Oh man you should've seen yourself!  You were like! And then like!” As he mimicked your moves during the fight.  “And then it did this! And that! It was amazing!”

 Noct interjected, “I've never seen anything like that before.  You're a real summoner now!”

 Your lip quivered at his words.  For the first time since you left insomnia, you felt like an actual member of the royal crownsguard.  You could feel your throat tightening when a soft touch grazed your upper arm.

 Ignis gently pulled you to face him, “That was truly remarkable.  I applaud you for saving us.” 

 You didn't know what to say.  It was like you were handed an award to be praised by someone of such caliber.  To feel appreciated, to feel _respected_ , was a sensation you were never truly familiar with.

 “Thanks, Iggy,” you paused to finish gathering yourself, “Thanks for encouraging me.  I really… had my doubts.”

 His lips parted to say something but you noticed a moment of hesitation in his face.  You waited, anxiously, until Prompto sought your attention once more.

 “We definitely have to celebrate!” he cheered.

 Gladio jostled your shoulder, “I think you earned us all the rest of the day off.”

 You turned your head back to Ignis, hoping to hear his thoughts but you could see that he had inwardly retracted it.  You patted Gladio’s hand that still rested on your shoulder, “Well, what should we do then?”

 “I can think of a few ways to celebrate…” Noct suggested with a grin.

 You raised your eyebrows.   _What?_

 

* * *

 

 

** Galdin Spring Roll  (Vietnamese Spring Roll with Spicy Almond Sauce) **

 

 

*Yields 10-12 Rolls

*Picture guide is posted on the corresponding tumblr post

 

Vietnamese spring rolls are one of my favorite and refreshing dishes to make, you can pretty much put anything you want in them!  You don’t need a julienne peeler if you don’t have one, you just need to make sure your vegetables are sliced thinly (it makes rolling easier).  Also, ignore how chubby my rolls look, I usually make them much tighter but I was in a rush that morning.  I usually like to use spring mix lettuce but I forgot to grab it at the grocery store so I had to use the butter lettuce I had in my fridge (womp womp).

 

**Ingredients**

1 carrot (Julienned)

1 cucumber (Julienned)

20 – 30 medium shrimp (Cooked, Peeled, without tails)

Lettuce (sliced)

1 small package rice vermicelli noodles

1 package rice spring roll wrapper

 

**Almond Dipping Sauce**

1/3 cup creamy almond butter

1 tbsp low sodium soy sauce

1 to 2 tbsp brown sugar

1 tbsp lime juice

1 to 2 tbsp chili garlic sauce

Hot water for thinning

 

**Optional Fillings:**

Bean sprouts

Mint leaf

Bell pepper

Cilantro

Alternate protein – Chicken/Tofu/Pork belly

 

**Kitchen Tools**

Julienne peeler or kitchen knife

Deep pie pan or bowl

Medium sauce pan

 

  1. Prepare vermicelli noodles (fill medium sauce pan with water and boil, add noodles and cook for 10 minutes or according to package). Strain and set aside.
  2. Prepare vegetables and filling and set aside into separate piles or bowls
  3. Prepare almond sauce (whisk all ingredients together, add hot water to desired sauce viscosity)
  4. Add warm - hot water to pie pan or bowl (not too hot since you will be touching the water)
  5. Wet the surface of the cutting board, dip 1 rice paper wrapper into water bath and let soak for about 10 – 20 seconds until soft and translucent. **Note: this step is done several different ways, some people like to only dip it for 2 to 3 seconds since it is still a bit stiff, practice a couple of times and see what you like best.
  6. Carefully remove wrapper and lay flat on cutting board (this is the hardest part! The wrapper is very slick and sticks to itself easily, lay it gently on the board then smooth out the edges with your fingers)
  7. Lay filling ingredients just below the center or along the edge leaving about 2 inches of border space. Bring the left and right sides of wrapper together, then fold up bottom edge.  Pull filling ingredients tight then finish rolling (try not to take too long as the wrapper will begin to dry and gets increasingly stickier, my photos are a poor example because I was trying to hold the camera lol)
  8. Do not let rolls touch each other while tacky or they will stick and potentially tear the wrapper
  9. If there are left overs, wrap individually in plastic wrap and enjoy within 24 - 48 hours



 

*Here’s a youtube video if you need assistance, jump to about the 4:40 mark

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRrkdI-AmtY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Ardyn’s mini sermon is lyrics from “The Shadow of the Undertaker” by Sons of Perdition (originally debuted in a mini macabre film called “The Backwater Gospel” - NOTE: its a very graphic mini film if you’re interested in watching it, just a heads up)
> 
> \+ The aeon described here is Ixion from FFX


	4. Tenebraen Berry Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY, over a month again and I’m finally posting this chapter. There’s a topic in this one that I’m hoping I addressed correctly. It’s partly based on my own experiences with the subject and I hope it’s something that can either inspire or relate to. Also, this is my favorite recipe for that very reason (and I’m still searching for the perfect brand of ingredients...)

“Are you done with that rod of yours, Noct?” Prompto exclaimed with noticeable vexation.

Another rock skidded across the ocean’s surface, sinking with a resounding ‘ploop’ as you sat with your legs crossed next to the prince, rolling a stone in your hand.  

“Not until we caught a big one!” Noct shouted, throwing another lure out.

A frustrated groan echoed in the air as the blonde swayed his legs to and fro over the dock’s edge.  He flicked through the still images in his camera, deleting ones unworthy of show casing.  Gladio leaned over the counter of the fisherman’s shack, pitching a flirtatious conversation with the curly haired attendant as she showed him the various fishing lines they offered for sale.  Ignis stood behind Noct with his arms folded, the patience in his face draining by the second.

Your elbow dug into your knee as you leaned the side of your face into your fist, “Y’know, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when we talked about celebrating.”  You shrugged your face off your knuckles, turning to fiddle with the colorful lures that were lined neatly in a row within the tackle box.  At this rate you could easily slap a few price tags and open your own shop with the amount of times you had inventoried the box’s contents over the last hour.

Noct grinned, “What are you talking about, fishing is the most rewarding experience ever.”

“Just for you, Noct,” you jabbed.  You closed the tackle box shut, having rearranged the lures by size and color for the millionth time as you rose to your feet. You turned towards Ignis, “Well, want to go for a walk?” 

“Gladly.”

You chuckled as you passed the advisor, striding up the dock towards shore.  Prompto laid fast asleep now along the damp wooden planks.  “I’m surprised you’re not staying back there with him.”

“For as long as I have been at Noct’s side, I have had the unfortunate burden of suffering through his hobbies.  If he chooses to test his strength against nature’s power, then he will have to learn to suffer with  _that_  decision.”

A laugh escaped your mouth as you rocked your head forward, “Sorry, I’m not laughing at your bad luck, it’s just funny imagining Noct being dragged into the water by a giant fish.”

“Quite plausible actually,” he replied with a smirk.

It was late into the afternoon now as small groups of tourists had filed in and out of the seaside resort.  You watched as they laughed and dined, completely oblivious to the dangers that loomed over the country.  It was odd to think how your life was once so similar to their seemingly casual routine.  Waking up, going to work, cleaning your apartment, the occasional vacation — everything any normal Insomnian would be inclined to do.  But here you were, amongst the company of the most important individuals in all of Eos, and it was beginning to terrify you.

“Your staff, it’s quite impressive.  Is it a family heirloom?”

You glanced over at him, caught off guard by his inquiry, “Uh, well, not exactly.  Up until I completed the trial I had no idea how I would even get one.  But that fight this morning, it was like… everything just suddenly became clear.  Like I knew the answer all along but my brain had kept it a secret until that moment. I know that sounds completely crazy.”

“I don’t believe it’s crazy.  There is much we still do not know about Noct and his ancestry. I don’t find it surprising at all what has happened in regards to your summoner line.”

A small smile crept up your face as a rush of excitement suddenly hit you, “So, apparently, the staff only appears when someone accepts the duty of a summoner AND, interestingly, it takes different… shape to match the summoner.”

“I can see it matches your personality quite well.”

You grinned, “Yeah I guess it does.  I read about it while I was sitting there bored out of my mind while Noct was fishing.  There was a sketch in the book of a few of them, I’ll have to show you.”

“I’d love to see them,” he waited for you to lead the way up the boardwalk, “Is the summoner line blood borne?  Or is it happenstance that your family came into the book’s possession?”

“My family has had that book for generations, an heirloom like you said.  My dad said the last known summoner passed centuries ago so it just became tradition to pass the book along.  I always thought it was a dead practice, but he said it actually wasn’t, considering someone only has to pledge to become a summoner.  I guess there just hasn’t been a need for one…”

“If the Starscourge continues its spread the way it has been these last few years, I believe summoners are going to have their revival,” you both wandered slowly up the walkway, “Can anyone become a summoner if they choose to accept that responsibility?”

“Yes… and no.  Dad also said sometimes you have to have the ‘coding’ as he called it.  I guess if you were super passionate about it you could become one.  But I suppose being a descendant of a summoner kind of prints it into your DNA.”

“Much like the Lucis bloodline.”

“Just not the royalty part,” you laughed.  Before you realized it, you had made it to the far end of the restaurant.  You jogged down the stairs that overlooked the ferry dock and absorbed the serene landscape before you.  The sorbet colors of the now setting sun fanned out in a beautiful gradient across the near cloudless expanse of sky.  

“Ey! Well if it ain't my favorite stone collectors.”

You both turned your heads to look at the familiar silver haired man.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “Dino Ghiranze, I didn’t realize you were still here in Galdin Quay.”

“Eh, well, business ain't exactly been a boomin’ in the journalism industry, which makes you all showing up a blessin’ in disguise.”

You both paced back up the dock towards him.  You raised an eyebrow, “And what exactly did you have in mind?”

“Well, that bracelet you got there is actually something I’ve been lookin’ for.  You see, the fisherman that makes it is pretty hush-hush about where he gets his stones.  I figured you all are so great at getting my precious gems, you might be able to help me out a little.”

Ignis crossed his arms, “If the price is right, we may be of assistance.”

“Heh, you certainly know how to bargain.  Alright, this hunt may require a bit of timing. Apparently you can only find this stone in an area of water that looks like ‘it was touched by the stars’ which means it also happens exclusively at night.  For that very reason, people like myself who are familiar with the stone call it Firefly Glass.”

“Doesn’t seem that bad, all we have to do is find a patch of sparkling water,” you remarked.

“Eeeeh, not exactly.  It also only occurs every couple of weeks, maybe even lunar related or somethin’ like that.”

You frowned, “Well that doesn’t sound like we have a good chance,” glancing at Ignis to catch his thoughts on the matter, “But if we happen to find the stones we’ll bring them to you.”

He slapped his knee, “I knew I could count on you all, now bring me the stones and I’ll make sure you’ll be leaving here with your pockets fully lined.”

Before you could comment again, your attention was drawn to a recognizable shouting at the stairs.

“Hey Iggy!  Noct is looking for you, looks like he caught himself a big one.” Prompto jogged towards you, catching his breath.

Ignis released an exasperated sigh as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, “Very well, I will see you both back at camp then,” turning to take his leave.

Prompto patted you on the arm with the back of his hand, “If we sneak back to camp, we might be lucky enough to dodge fish-gutting duties.”

“I really hope so.  Last time we had to clean all the fish Noct had caught, I smelled like one for over a week.”  The two of you strolled casually back through the restaurant.  “Ah, it smells so good in here, if it wasn’t so terribly expensive I would order everything right now,” you pouted as you eyed each table’s dishes.

“We have to celebrate your success!  A fried fish party doesn’t sound that exciting,” he joked.

You walked alongside the cook’s counter, watching as the chef skillfully tossed the contents of a pan, plating multiple orders just as swiftly as she had prepared them.  “Why don’t we get that chocolate cake I saw on the menu last night?  I’m definitely craving something sweet.”

He was silent for a moment, “Uh, yeah, heh, if you want it we can definitely get it for you.”

“Of course you guys are gonna share it with me, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t let you all have some of that deliciousness,” you nudged him with your elbow.

He chuckled lightly, “Err well yeah you guys can definitely share it… I kinda, swore off dessert a long time ago.”

You pinched your face in confusion, “A fit guy like you? You could easily burn that off just by picking up the fork, ” you quipped but you suddenly noticed that his attitude had shifted.

“Heh, I guess its not as easy as it seems…” he sulked as he picked up speed, nearly passing you as you neared the restaurant’s exit.

You halted in place, grabbing him by the arm to stop him as well, “Prom, are you okay?”

He was a bit shocked at your sudden action, “Oh, ah, s-sorry.  I didn’t mean to be a downer on your celebration.  The cake sounds amazing, I’m sure the guys would love it too, “ he stated with a sense of forced enthusiasm in his voice.

You blinked, “Prom, c’mon.  Something’s bothering you, if I said something wrong please tell me, I need to know that much at least?”

“Ah, well.  It’s just that…” he looked down at this hands as he fidgeted with his gloves, “It’s nothing.  Really.”

“Prom… I’m not trying to force you to tell me your insecurities.  You really don’t have to tell me anything to be honest.  I’m not that kinda person to make you tell me all of your problems like some kind of shrink.  I’m your friend, I just want to make sure I’m not hurting you.”

 He looked at you, pursing his lips as he contemplated your words, “Well… I wasn’t always thin and fit.  When I was little, I really struggled with my weight.  I was pretty… er, heavy.  And it took me a long time to get to where I am today.”

Your stomach sank, you felt terrible for rubbing the idea of dessert in his face, “Prom, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to—”

He raised his hands to stop you, “No no! It’s okay, it’s not like you knew or anything.  It’s just something that I tend to think about whenever I eat.  It just reminds me of the days that I forced myself to resist foods I loved.”  You both began walking again, regretting your absentminded joking that had caused him to be reminded of his dark past.

“But like I said, I’m not bothered by it if others eat stuff like that around me.  Having great friends like you all and seeing you happy.  Then that makes me happy too, ya’know?”

You nodded, still upset with yourself.  The walk back to camp had taken an awkward turn as you remained silent next to him.  You wanted to make it up to him, but how?  He hid his pain so well that you were almost taken aback that his past had been riddled with so much opposition.  He deserved to be celebrated for his victories just as much as you did.   There must be something special you could do for him…

You snapped your fingers, “Now I know how Iggy feels when ideas like these hit him, I got something for you Prom.  But I want to surprise you, we both deserve a little reward for our accomplishments right?”

A faint blush formed on his freckled cheeks, “A …surprise?  What kind?”

“Nah uh, you’ll find out tonight!”  You tagged his arm as you both raced through the sand back to camp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun had long since disappeared over the horizon as the group began to clear the remains of dinner from the circle.  You quickly shuffled towards the cooktop, peeking over your shoulder periodically to ensure no one was spying on your activity. Dessert had been prepared ahead of time while the boys were out scraping the scales off the bounty of fish that Noct, unfortunately, bestowed upon the group.  You carefully pulled the acetate liner away, revealing a beautifully smooth chocolate cylinder of cheesecake as you laid it gently on the plate.  You began dotting the silky top with dewy red berries when a gloved hand reached over to place a tiny sprig of mint leaf on top.

“Quite an interesting use for tofu, must be difficult to mask the taste.”

You nodded, “It took me a couple of tries to figure out the correct ingredients.  You need just the right flavor of chocolate and tofu to make it work,” you handed him two plates to take back to the rest, “Well, let’s see how it goes.”

You turned towards the group as Ignis made his way around the campfire, handing Gladio and Noct their plates.  You faced Prompto with a bright smile on your face, “Tonight we celebrate,” as you handed him his plate.

“Is this …chocolate?  Because I can’t—”

“It’s not what you think.  Like I said, this is something special.  A guilt-free version actually,” you sat down in your chair next to him.  “It’s made with dark chocolate and tofu.  No butter, no oil, no sugar.  I came up with the idea when I went through something similar.”

He mulled over your words, “I… didn't know you had the same problem.”

You snorted, “Please, I’m a woman, those billboards all over Insomnia didn’t exactly make me feel great about myself.  But over time… I learned to just love what I had.  I focused more on just being healthy and… really, there’s only so much of you that you can change.  I figured if I looked like every model I saw in those billboards, then how would anyone even know it was me anymore?  Don’t get me wrong there’s things about me that I wish I could change,” you pointed at the aforementioned body part, “But I can’t. I used to hide it all the time, I was just embarrassed for people to see it.  But after awhile, it just got tiring.  And I was done hiding,” a lump began to develop in your throat.

His eyes began to gloss over, “Thanks.  I… I really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing, seriously.  I’m not even sure you’ll like it.”

“No.  Really. Thank you.  This really… means a lot to me.”

You cut a piece of your cheesecake with your fork, holding it up in cheers, “To friends.”

The group collectively raised their forks as well, “To friends.”

The blonde’s lip quivered with a smile as he took a bite, “…to friends.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You undoubtedly slept like a rock that night, a particularly loud rock at that.  A bellowed snore escaped your throat as you sprawled over your sleeping bag with your arms lounged above your head.  It was such a relief to peacefully dream for once; the surreal nightmare you had experienced the previous night had made you reluctant to fall asleep. Amongst the hazy clouds of your mind, you envisioned the group sitting along the countertop at Takka’s Pit Stop in Hammerhead, Ignis had turned to speak to you but his words suddenly became muffled as you fervently tried to listen.  As the edges of your vision began to blur, the sight of Ignis faded and was quickly replaced with… Ignis?

You opened your sleep-deprived eyes to see the advisor at your right side leaning over you, his hand gently shaking your forearm. You propped up on your elbows, searching the interior to discover that the darkness of the night still surrounded the tent while the other three were sound asleep.

“Iggy, is everything okay?” you whispered.

He replied in a hushed voice, “My apologies for waking you at this hour, but I was wondering if you might accompany me for a moment.”

He was not wearing his usual sleepwear, instead, he was dressed in a short sleeve gray shirt and black pants.  For a brief moment you were worried something had happened but his demeanor appeared relaxed if not eager.  “Where are we going?”

“I think it best to explain outside,” he shifted so that you could climb out of your sleeping bag.

You grabbed your sweatshirt and pulled it over your head as you quietly stepped out of the tent with him.  The sand sifted gently beneath your feet as you walked silently side by side before he finally spoke, “I truly apologize for waking you but the conversation we had with Dino earlier this evening had piqued my interest.”

“The firefly glass?” you asked with a loud yawn.

“Yes, he mentioned that the glass can be found beneath ‘star embedded waters’ during a specific time of each month.  I was intrigued by the idea so I looked it up,” he pulled out his phone to show you the page.

You blinked your eyes a few times to focus on the subject of the bright illuminated screen.  “Glaucus… atlantacus?” you asked through squinted eyes.

“Also referred to as the ‘Blue Angel’, a rare form of sea slug with bioluminescent qualities,” he read from the page.  

“Sooo, these little guys make the Firefly glass?”

“It is inconclusive whether the Blue Angel produces the glass themselves, but it has been confirmed that their appearance is a high indicator for deposits of Firefly Glass.”

“So if we find the Blue Angels, we’ll find the Firefly Glass.”

“Precisely, and it appears that the time of their emergence happens to fall on this week.  If we’re lucky they may be out tonight.”

“How do you know where they are?” you inquired as you both came upon a patch of rough terrain.  The reef edges were ragged and uneven as you carefully balanced yourself with your arms.

“I researched local reports of mentions of mysterious lights in the water.  Searching for ‘firefly glass’ and ‘glaucus atlanticus’ in Galdin Quay yielded little or vague results.  Which explains why that fisherman maintains such a competitive business.”

You laughed out a yawn, nearly losing your balance over a piece of jagged coral.  Ignis grabbed you by the upper arm to quickly steady you.  

“The last account I read mentioned of a small cave about a kilometer west of where we are currently camping.  It should be nearby if the testimony is correct.”

You both stumbled across the treacherous rocks until you spotted what looked to be a crevasse opening in the distance.  After a few ungraceful falls and tumbles into random patches of rock pools, you finally made your way towards it, noticing a tight passageway leading further into the cave.  “Iggy, look!” as you pointed at a faint glow coming from behind the wall.  You both side stepped your way along the narrow edge until you came upon a deep tide pool.

It was exactly as Dino had described; you stared down at the near perfect recreation of the night sky.  It was as if the stars had crashed to earth and dispersed themselves throughout the water.  The surface sparkled with a glittery blue light, reflecting off the cave walls to create a heavenly ambiance.  You both crept up to the side, kneeling down to look over the pool’s edge.

The miniature alien creatures swam majestically beneath the surface, their estranged wings batting gently like extraterrestrial birds, creating the rare and mesmerizing phenomenon.  You couldn’t hold back the awe-struck smile that grew on your face.  It was eerie yet breathtaking to see their feather like appendages flap gracefully through the watery sky.  

“They’re so cute.  They look like squishy little dragon birds.  Can we touch them?  Or are they poisonous?”

“The source didn’t indicate that they were dangerous, I suppose we have no choice seeing as there’s only one way to harvest the glass at the bottom.”

You stared through the crystal water when your eye finally caught the glittery blue stone embedded in the onyx black rock.  “Good thing I brought my bathing suit and pick axe,” you stated sarcastically as you sat back on your haunches, crossing your arms with defeat.

“That will not be necessary, I suspected that we might run into an obstacle such as this.”  He turned to retrieve a small pouch hidden in the bag he had been carrying since you left camp.  He unfolded the burlap material revealing what looked to be archaeological tools.   _How is he so resourceful?_   There was truly more to this man than you had originally imagined.

“You aren’t planning on jumping in there are you?”  

“Much to my dismay, I only had the excavation tools as part of the plan.  The rest would have to be… improvised.”

You raised an eyebrow, “You, Ignis Scientia, improvising? I really must be dreaming then,” you jabbed with a cock of your head.

He began removing his shoes, “Which is precisely why I hope that ‘what happens in this cave, remains in this cave’ is a pact you might be willing to uphold.”

You chuckled at him, “You can’t expect me to sit back and watch you get all dirty,” you removed your sweatshirt and began unlacing your shoes as well.

He quickly placed his hand over your wrist to stop you, “Please, there’s no need for you to get wet too, only one of us needs to dive down there.”

“Pfffff, trust me I’m not afraid of a little water. Besides, I can officially say that I swam with the Blue Angels.”  You carefully dipped your foot into the water to test the temperature, luckily it was warm enough to enter without risk of hypothermia.  The Blue Angels began to scatter as if you were a repelling magnetic field, retreating into their numerous crevice holes.  “Well, first one to get the Firefly Glass wins,” you challenged as you dropped down into the shallow pool.

Ignis followed suit shortly after.  You waded for a moment before inhaling a deep breath, diving down to the depths below.  You didn’t want to chance opening your eyes to the salty surroundings, once you felt your feet touch the floor you reached your hand down to blindly feel for the glass.  The geometric stone was cool and smooth to the touch as you gripped a piece to dislodge. Unfortunately, it was as Ignis had predicted, it was completely cemented into the ground.  As air began to dissipate in your lungs, you pushed yourself off the floor, returning to the water’s surface.  A blast of cold air struck your skin as your head broke through and you gasped for breath.  You looked around and noticed that Ignis remained at the bottom, you searched through distorted waves to see him carefully chipping at a chunk of rock. You ran your hand over your face to clear the remnants of water dripping down.  He resurfaced with a gasp.

“Any luck?”

“It seems like our target is more challenging than I had anticipated,” he cleared the layer of water from his face, “But success is not far.  Give me one more moment.”  He disappeared from sight once again.

You determined that excavating by hand was a moot point, so you decided to investigate the strange alien creatures instead.  You treaded closer to the pool’s edge, a flicker of blue light shown from one small hole.  You leaned your head down and carefully placed your hand near its minuscule doorway, laying your hand flat to act as a platform.  After several seconds, a tiny wing flapped outside, delicately patting your fingertips.  You internally squealed, delighted at your first contact with the little alien.  Its miniature head emerged, curious too at the foreign purchase.  You held your hand frozen waiting for its next move when a disturbance caused it to retreat to its home.

Ignis emerged from the water, a dark jagged object in his grasp.  You turned around to greet the sandy blonde on his return.  He rotated the chunk of earth in his hand as he treaded closer to you. You swam to meet him, staring at the precious rock in his palm.  It glittered with a brilliant blue sheen, black stone shrouding the flecks of blue in a glorious display that rivaled even the divine hues of the galaxy.  

“You did it!  It’s even more beautiful in its raw form.”

“Dino will be quite satisfied with this find,” Ignis replied as he examined the stone.

You grinned at the thought of your successful treasure hunt before your eyes lingered up to Ignis’ face.  Your smirk quickly faded as you were suddenly entranced by another amazing sight.

As Ignis was busy studying the geological find, you stared at his jade eyes that caught the brilliant blue reflection of the stone. The colors mated together like the sea glass you had seen so often washed upon the shore.  It was like a glimpse at the world from outer space, the deepest blues of the ocean converging with the emerald greens of land— a view of life and everything contained within its chaotic and tranquil form. You inhaled a sharp breathe causing him to avert his attention from the stone.

“What’s wrong?” His tone becoming worried.

You jerked your arms causing a small splash of waves to radiate outwards, “S-sorry, its nothing.  It's just… your eyes,” you began, as your heart fluttered against your chest walls, “They capture the light so well.  I wish I could take a picture to show you.”

He remained silent, staring at you with no discernible shift in his expression.  

_Oh Gods, did I seriously just say that?! Change the subject. CHANGE THE SUBJECT._

“Heh, yeah it’s really neat.  Well, let’s get out of here before we freeze to death and we die with our treasure like a bunch of pirates,” as you forced a nonchalant laugh.

“Yes, well, the night  _is_  becoming colder.”

 _Gods, why am I such an idiot._   You watched as Ignis pulled himself from the water, setting the stone down by a set a towels he had brought.  You reached for the ledge with both hands, pulling your weight up.  A patch of slick algae was nestled beneath your left palm as your brain suddenly detected the immediate danger.  But before you could react, you felt your hand slip as your body crashed back down into the water below.

“[Y/N]!”  Ignis watched in horror as your frame disappeared beneath the turbulent waves, a whisp of red trailing behind you.  He leaned in, prepared to dive after you when your head crashed through the surface.  You gasped for air as you coughed up the trace amounts of water that had made its way into your lungs.

“[Y/N]! Take my hand!” Ignis exclaimed as he grabbed your right hand and gripped you by your other arm, hoisting you up to the ground.

Your esophagus burned from the salty water that coated it.  You pushed yourself up, grasping your injured hand, the pain pulsing from the gash. You hissed through your teeth as your fingers trembled from the sharp sting.  

“Please, let me see,” Ignis urged, grabbing a small vial from the bag and cracking it above your hand.  The potion was instantly soothing as you unclenched your eyes, you looked down to see that the blood had ceased to flow but the wound was still visibly there.

“It’s only temporary, we need to bandage it until it can completely heal on its own,” he reached for a a small kit buried inside the bag.  He fished out a small roll of gauze and rubbing alcohol, turning back to you as he held your hand flat.

“My sincere apologies, had I known you would be injured this evening I would’ve sought after the glass alone,” he remorsed, as he carefully wrapped your palm. 

“Unless you can foretell the future, I don’t think either of us could have guessed that would’ve happened,” you winced briefly from a sting, “But luckily those little Blue Angels are not attracted to blood, THAT might’ve been something we should have researched in advance,” you laughed.

He grinned at your remark, cutting the end of the gauze with his blade before dismissing it.  He tucked the end neatly between a fold, holding your hand in place.  The hair on your neck began to raise as you felt him rub his thumb gently across your wounded palm, a motion that lasted a second longer than it normally should have.  You stared down at the dark gray fabric of his shirt that clung teasingly to his lean muscular torso.  You gulped as you struggled to lift your head to face him.

His lips were barely parted when you finally met his eyes.  He must have registered that you had noticed the tiny gesture; you held each other's gaze for a mere second before you both abashedly pulled yourselves away from one another.  Ignis cleared his throat into his fist, “We should get back to camp before the others send a search party.”  He handed you a towel to dry off.

“Y-yeah, it might be a bit embarrassing if all of Galdin Quay comes looking for us while we’re knee deep in gemstones,” you released a shaky laugh.  You wrapped the towel around your upper body, rubbing it against your goose-bump filled skin and soaked hair.  

The two of you walked silently back to the camp, wanting to say something but couldn’t find the courage to say anything.  As you approached the tent, you reached your hand out to grab Ignis’ arm.

“Hey, thanks for bringing me along.  Really, it was fun.  That’s something I never thought I’d get to experience,” you gave him a warm smile.

He returned a faint grin, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I hope that there will be more rewarding late night rendezvous in our future…”

 

* * *

 

 

[Photo guide on my tumblr!]

 

**Tenebraen Berry Opera “Ulwaat Opera” – Dark Chocolate Tofu ‘Cheesecake’**

 

I’m not really sure if this is supposed to be a traditional French Opera cake since the in-game render kind of looks more like an entremet? Opera cakes usually have visibly distinguishable layers as part of its aesthetic appeal BUT since this is a Prompto recipe I wanted to share a guilt-free alternative to chocolate cheesecake!  (I may actually make a version of this but I thought making a healthier version would fit in better with the story) This recipe uses tofu as its cream while the dark chocolate helps to drown out the tofu taste.  It also does not use any butter in the crust! Finding the right brand of tofu is KEY as some brands have a very noticeable taste while others do not.  I have yet to narrow down my #1 brand but I lately have been gravitating towards the non-organic House Foods brand from Sprouts.

You can prepare this dessert a couple of different ways, I like to use either a mini-cheesecake pan with removable bottoms or a regular cupcake pan with liners.  The ratios of the ingredients are still the same.  If you find a vegan chocolate this can be a vegan dessert.

 

**Ingredients**

 

_**Crust** _

½ cup Raw unsalted almonds  
½ cup unpitted medjool dates (roughly 5-6 dates)  
3 tbsp unsweetened cocoa powder  
Pinch salt  
1 - 2 tbsp water

_**Filling** _

1 package of extra firm tofu (12 ounces) – pressed to remove as much water as possible  
1.5 tbsp unsweetened cocoa powder  
1 tsp vanilla extract  
150 ml unsweetened almond milk (or non-dairy milk)  
Pinch of salt  
3.5 to 7 ounces of dark chocolate bar (depending on how strong a chocolate taste you want)  
3 – 4 tbsp of Stevia or low-calorie sweetener

**_Toppings_ **

Whipped cream  
Berries (Raspberries, blackberries, strawberries, etc)  
Mint leaf for decoration

 

**Kitchen Tools**

12 count cupcake pan with cupcake liners OR 12 count min-cheesecake pan with removable bottoms  
Food processor or high speed blender  
Microwaveable bowl  
1 small bowl  
Measuring tools  
Acetate sheet strips (if not using cupcake liners)  
Spatula

 

1.       Add dates to food processor and blend until it forms a sticky ball or mostly diced. Remove from blender and set aside

2.       Add almonds, cocoa powder, and salt to processor and blend on high speed until forms an almond meal (partly ignore my photo, I forgot to add the cocoa powder when I took the pic lol)

3.       Add dates to processor and blend all together until forms a meal

4.       Pour into small bowl and add 1 to 2 tbsp of water, just enough to moisten it, too much can make it TOO sticky.  Press a small amount between your fingers to test

5.       Evenly divide mixture amongst the pan.  Press down with your fingers or small glass until forms a firm crust.  If using acetate sheets, insert into each cup and gently press into crust (not all the way down, just enough so that it sticks to the crust, otherwise the filling will seep past the acetate) **I was trying a muffin liner in the first pic to see how they would hold up, second pic is the mini-cheesecake pan

6.       Combine all filling ingredients except for chocolate in food processor.  Blend on high speed until forms a pudding like consistency.

7.       Break up dark chocolate into several small pieces and place in microwaveable.  Heat in 20 second intervals, removing bowl to stir until completely melted.  **Alternatively: Melt via a double boiler

8.       Pour melted chocolate into food processor and blend on high for several minutes until completely smooth.  **Depending on your food processor or blender, you may get a very smooth texture or a slightly granular consistency.  Blend to your preference but the smoother the better for presentation purposes (you can see in this batch it’s pretty grainy still)

9.       Scoop and divide evenly into pan, smooth tops out with the back of a spoon.  If using acetate sheets, cut a small piece of acetate sheet and scrape down sides as you most likely will get filling all over the place LOL.  Once you scrape down the sides, smooth out with the back of a spoon

10.   Place pan in refrigerator and chill overnight or at least 3 to 4 hours

11.   Remove from pan (and remove acetate sheet if using) and decorate with toppings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glaucus Atanticus is an actual sea slug, they are very beautiful but I read that they actually are poisonous LOL
> 
> Firefly glass also known as "Hotaru Glass" is a real gem, kinda hard to come across though


	5. Fluffy Chiffon Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update sooner than a month? Wha! Somehow the theme of this chapter just magically worked out perfect for the recipe featured. I will mention more about it in the End notes so I don’t spoil too much. It’s also the first technique/skills recipe! whoop!

“Y’know what sounds good right about now?  EGGS.  Just a giant bowl of hard boiled eggs,” Prompto announced to his small audience in the confined tent space.

 A dull ache ravaged your entire body from the late night stone collecting venture you and Ignis had taken upon yourselves to complete.  You shifted side to side in your sleeping bag, suddenly aware of the uncomfortable film of ocean salt that coated your skin.  The boys jabbered on about Astrals knows what as you yanked the edge of your pillow over your head.  Finally their incessant commotion irritated you enough to sit up, fatigue taking hold of your body.

 “Morning!  Whoa, you look crazy tired, didn’t sleep good?” the young blonde prodded, leaning over to look at the faint purple bags that had formed under your eyes.

 You groaned from the soreness in your limbs, your voice slightly raspy, “What time is it?”

 Noct chimed in, “Apparently it’s time for us to visit that chocobo farm we heard about a while back.  Prompto won’t shut up about it,” he eyed his companion with a grin, “Oh and its almost eight,” he added.

 You grumbled as you flopped back down on your sleeping bag.  _How in the hell is Noct up before I am?  I really must be tired._

 Gladio rolled onto his feet as he began unzipping the tent opening, “And it’s almost half a day’s drive.  Let’s start packing up and hit the road.”  He exited the tent as Prompto trailed behind him with a peppy whistle.  Noct stepped outside and turned around, crouching down to your level, “You still look pretty beat from yesterday, you can sleep in a little bit longer if you want.”

 You felt terrible for being the only one not awake and alert; you didn’t want to be _that_ guy who slept in while the others did all of the work, especially considering the rare situation that Noct was actually up at this early hour.  You weakly pushed yourself back up, folding the lip of your sleeping bag over as you pulled your legs out, “Nah, it’s okay, if I sleep in it’ll just make me even more tired,” you rubbed your eyes with the butt of your palms, “Besides, we’re going to see chocobos, I can’t sleep past that.”

 He laughed, “It’s okay, I know how tiring it is to deal with such great power.  I always feel like a starscourged zombie after I summon the Armiger,” he chuckled again before closing the tent flap.

 After a silent minute, Ignis leaned onto his knees, “My sincerest apologies for keeping you up so late, I can only imagine how exhausted you must feel.”

 You turned your back towards him as you sorted through your duffel bag for clean clothes, “It’s okay.  Like I said last night, I’m happy you brought me along.  I just wish I could keep one of those Blue Angels.”

 He grinned as he looked down at the gem in his hand, carefully wrapped in a silk cloth, “I’ll make sure to bring this to Dino before we depart.  Thank you again for accompanying me.”

 “Let him know it took us our blood, sweat, and tears to get that stone… LITERALLY,” you  joked, pulling out a new pair of pants and shirt.

 “Our negotiated price has increased significantly,” he added with a smirk.

 Your brain seemingly switched to autopilot mode in your drained state— subsequently failing to notice that you had yanked your sleep shirt over your head, setting it to the side as you fumbled with the hem of the other.

 Ignis’ eyes widened as he instinctively tore his gaze from your bare back, averting his attention to the opposite tent wall, “Ah, well, I’ll prepare breakfast now, you must be famished after last night’s ordeal.”

 You finished pulling the garment over your torso as you reached for your pants, “Yeah I feel like a hungry daemon, I could just devour everything in sight,” your sleep-deprived giggle caused you to nearly tumble onto your side.   He apprehensively peaked over his shoulder to see if you were finished; he did not want to chance opening the tent flap in his escape and expose you to the others. 

 “And Prompto was right, eggs sound amazing,” as you unfolded the pair, reaching down for the elastic band of your pajama pants.

 “Yes well let me get the range started,” he blurted out as you heard him quickly exit the tent.

 You languidly glanced towards his direction to find that you were now completely alone, the morning light cut off by the gentle flutter of the vinyl material.  _Hmm, he seems anxious this morning…_

 You finished pulling your pants on when it finally hit you.

 

  

* * *

 

 

After all was said and done, you found yourselves crammed into the Regalia once more on your way to another obscure destination.  The drive from Galdin Quay to the mountain side was blissfully pleasant— you had never seen pine trees as massive as the ones that dotted along the highway.  You craned your head upward in search of their tops, wondering how much longer they would continue to stand the test of time.  Beyond the guardrails, a grand expanse of forest laid before you like an emerald green sea, so densely packed amongst the dips and peaks of the mountains.  The smell was delightfully refreshing as you inhaled the earthy scent, instantly reminding you of the few times your parents had taken you camping outside of the city when you were very young. 

 A large vibrant sign came into view ‘Wiz Chocobo Post’ as the Regalia veered onto a dirt trail leading off of the main road.  As the vehicle pulled up alongside the entrance, Prompto leapt over the edge of the door, bee-lining straight for the Chocobo pens. 

 “No Prompto, you can’t just wait in the car while we’re here,” you sarcastically said aloud, grinning at the blonde’s excitement.  The rest of you exited the vehicle, making your way towards the interior of the outpost.  The large yellow birds gawked and chirped at the strange tourists that wandered around their enclosures.  You approached one chocobo at the end of the row that seemed to be intentionally sectioned off from the rest of the flock.  You maintained a good distance as you had witnessed a few of the other birds nip at visitors that got too close.  Its glossy black eyes blinked as it tilted its head at an angle to get a better view of you.  It was not as vibrant a yellow as the rest, its feathers were almost a dull gold, a few balding spots that were perhaps due to scuffles with the other chocobos.  It ruffled the feathers along its neck and body making it appear like an opened pine cone.  You giggled at how adorable it was as you mustered up enough courage to reach your hand out.  It snapped its head backwards for a moment but cautiously brought it back towards you.  You reached out again, letting it get comfortable with your close proximity.  It stretched its head out past the metal barrier as you scratched the underside of its neck.  It closed its eyes and leaned into your touch, the faintest of coos vibrating in its throat. 

 “Well I’ll be, finally someone Calypso has taken a liken to,” an older male voice stated.

 The group turned towards the silver bearded man, he was dressed in a slightly tattered brown vest and bright yellow patterned neckerchief, a gray tweed ivy cap on his head. “She’s been a handful, picked her up as wild one out there near the Three Valleys.  She’s been pretty skiddish around people.”

 Prompto was quick to inquire, “Is there any way we can ride the Chocobos?”

 “I hate to break this to ya’ll but we can’t permit our birds to leave the post.  Not while Deadeye’s still about, he’s an uncommonly ferocious behemoth that’s taken to prowlin’ these parts of late.  Sure makes our birds nervous, and to prevent accidents and tragedies, we’ve had no choice but to suspend all rentals.”

 Prompto frowned, “Ah man, the poor chocobos, I can’t stand the thought of them being eaten up for dinner.”

 “But hold on now, ain’t you the hunters that been making a mark?  You reckon you can handle the likes of Deadeye?  Sure would appreciate it if you could.”

 You bit down on your lower lip, _a behemoth?  They’re enormous…_

Noct placed his hands on his hips, “Sure, we can’t let these poor chocobos get snatched up.  We’ll take care of it.”

 “Yeah! And no way I’m gonna let a Behemoth take away my cute little chocobos!” Prompto exclaimed.

 You had secretly hoped that one of them would interject with a rebuttal to the dangers of this hunt but it was clear that each of them were on board with the challenge.  Wiz patted Noct on the back, “Well I’ll make sure you all are rewarded for it, it’s been hurtin’ the business pretty bad and no hunter that crossed our path has accepted the task.”

 You gripped the strap of your bag, up until this point most of your hunts had been fairly small or medium game; this was the first time you were taking on something as large and dangerous as a Behemoth.  Wiz bid farewell as he returned to the outdoor restaurant.  The boys slowly began to disperse, exploring the outpost for their own individual interests.  Once most of the gang  had wandered out of sight, you spotted Gladio leaning over to pet a small chocobo chick.

 You jogged over to him, “Sooo, uh, Gladio.  Behemoths are… fairly easy to take down, right?”

 He patted the young chick’s head and snorted, “Heh, depends.  Maybe a juvenile Behemoth.  Most of them have massive claws that can really do quite a bit of damage.”

 “Oh.  Well, you’re pretty confident this won’t be anything… crazy?”

 “To be honest, this might be a tough one.  Even though his eye is out, he can hear pretty much anything.  Not to mention getting pinned down or knocked out with its tail can set you out of the game pretty fast.”

 You gulped, “So… there’s no way to attack it from afar?”

 He stood up to his full height, “Not really, they’re pretty vulnerable to fire but with this size of a beast, it would take all day to take him out with just that.  We gotta hit him with heavy swords, otherwise he might try to bail and recover.” He turned to face you, handing you a bunch of ghysal greens to feed the large birds.  “Don’t wanna be there to face his wrath after he realizes what we’re there to do,” he chuckled.

 You tightly gripped the stalky greens until they kinked in your hand.

 “You okay?”

 You inhaled sharply, “Yeah… yeah.  Just trying to think of how I can help in the fight.”

 He stared at you, lifting his brow, “Are you… scared?”

 You turned to look him in the eye, “No— “

 “Because you look like you’re about to jump over a cliff,” he cut in.

 Your lip quivered, he read the fear in your eyes so easily, “I just… never fought something so dangerous.  I’m a little worried…”

 “Your magic is getting a lot better.  Plus that Aeon helped out a bunch in yesterday’s fight.”

 “But Ixion is like any other being, it needs to rest.  I can’t send it into a fight so soon again.  And my magic is too weak to protect any of you from something that massive.”

 He chewed over your words for a moment before he spoke, “How ‘bout I teach you some defensive moves.  That way if magic doesn’t work, you can protect yourself.”

 “Would you?  I can’t lie and say that I’m not absolutely terrified right now.”

 He tagged you on the back of your shoulder causing you to stumble forward, “Well let’s do this.  There’s an open field nearby here.”

 You rubbed your shoulder, “Yeah let’s do this.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A puff of dirt clouded around your frame as you fell square on your back, the impact forcing the air out of your lungs.  Gladio towered over you, eclipsing the mid-afternoon sun from your face.

 “Footwork is still a little sloppy, just gotta keep practicing it,” he grabbed your hand and lifted you effortlessly to your feet.  “You’re gettin’ it.  Remember, defense for you is going to be different than for me.”

 You combed your tousled hair with your fingers, preparing for another round with the daunting Shield.  He dived at your hips, lifting you over his shoulder as you scrambled to find some sort of balance.  You kicked and flailed as a high pitched shriek erupted from your mouth like an emergency alarm siren.  After a few moments of struggling, he set you down carefully on your feet.  He tapped you gently on your temple, “Think about the situation, don’t think about yourself panicking or trying to escape quickly.  You will escape.  Tell yourself you will.  It’ll calm you down enough to think it through.”

 You placed your hands on your hips as you panted, bobbing your head up and down in agreement.

 “Speaking of, you seem so nervous lately, what’s up?”

 You shot your head up, you didn’t expect to be interrogated about your demeanor as of late.  You bit your lip as you sorted the thoughts in your brain, “I guess everything just seems like its happening so fast.” You pushed a stray tendril of hair behind your ear, “You, Iggy, Prom… you’ve all been training for years.  I’ve barely become a summoner a few days ago,” you massaged your clammy palms, “I just feel like I'm dragging everyone down.”

 He shifted his weight on one hip, “You’re learning faster than any of us.  Think about it, a forgotten practice, the first of your kind, no one to turn to for answers but an old-ass book.   That’s a lot of odds stacked against you.”

 Your eyebrows knit together from the realization of the thought.

 “You’re not dragging us down, none of us expected for things to go to shit so fast.  We only have each other now.”

 Tears began to prick at the corners of your eyes.

 He smiled down at you as he resumed his lesson.  “A couple of principles I learned when I first trained to become a shield,” he stood in front of you, “Don’t think about winning…” he gently squeezed your arms to loosen the tension you had created, “Rather, there’s no reason to lose.”  He lunged his fist towards your face.  You swiftly raised your arm into a L-shape, swiping his fist away from the right side of your head.

 “Good.”  He began pacing around you slowly, “Now, you need to know yourself before you know your opponents.  I can use force and strength to repel my enemies, you have to use their weakness and your strengths to your advantage.”  He wrapped his burly arms tightly around your upper body, caging you in his tight embrace.  You quickly hooked your foot around the back of his knee and pulled, causing him to trip forward, his grip loosening.  You slammed your fist against his hip as he released his hold and you kicked him directly in the chest.

 He fell backwards on his butt with a loud thump, a winded huff escaping his mouth.  Your face lit up as you realized what you had done, throwing your fists triumphantly into the air, “YES!”

 He leaned forward, resting his elbow on his propped up knee, “That’s more like it.  There’s the seasoned warrior girl I’ve been looking for, “ he laughed. 

 Adrenaline still coursed through your veins as you offered your arm to pull him back on his feet.  He latched onto your arm as you used every ounce of your own weight to counter his own.  He patted the dirt off his hands as he grinned down at you.

 “Practicing for the big fight?” a familiar voice shouted from a few meters away.  The young prince bounded down the side of the field, raising his eyebrow at the two of you.  “Ready to get going?  One of the locals said they spotted  Deadeye not too far from the post.”

 Your nerves had too quickly kicked in once again as you shot a concerned look at Gladio.  He stared down into your eyes, reading the fear that had too swiftly returned.  He gave you a warm smile, “Why don’t you sit this one out.  I’m all about learning experiences but this one might preoccupy me too much to teach you anything.”

 “But, it’s my duty too, I can’t sit out while you all are risking your necks.”

 He folded his arms, “And like you said, you’re still a newbie.  No offense,” he chuckled.

 You bit your lip, you knew that he was right but what kind of Crownsguard would you be if you didn’t even put forth any effort to protect the throne?  Your stomach twisted in on itself, conflicted between your sense of duty and your self-doubt.

 Noct continued, “I’m not bothered if you stick this one out, Behemoths are no joke.  We only ever fought one a long time ago and we barely scraped by with our asses intact.”

 You looked at him, your eyes glossing over, the thought of your failure as a Crownguard hitting you hard.  Gladio placed his hand on the small of your back as he lead you towards the post.  You walked silently between the two as they chatted away but it was near impossible to compel yourself to join the conversation.

 Ignis and Prompto were standing by the arms vendor, eyeing a few of the proprietor’s wares.  A wave of guilt washed over you and you scaled back, pausing to stand by Calypso’s pen.  You turned to scratch the side of her head as she trilled into your touch.  You watched from the corner of your eye as the four shifted about the stall.  At this point you were too ashamed to see the look of disappointment in Prompto and Ignis’ faces when they discovered that you had bailed out.  You knelt down to collect a few stalks of greens to feed the worn bird.

 You noticed they begun heading in the other direction but Ignis had stopped in his place, turning his gaze towards the area to search for you.  You saw that Gladio had patted him on the arm and said something to him, a look of surprise on his face.  Your stomach sank, you could only imagine the amount of resentment he had for you now that you had foregone your crownsguard duties.  You began piecing together your letter of resignation in your head…

 You petted the tattered bird on the head before you drearily shuffled towards the outdoor restaurant.  You flopped down into one of the plastic patio chairs, burying your face in your palms as you propped your arms up on the table.  _They must seriously think I’m completely useless.  I know they’re only entertaining me because King Regis asked if I could tag along.  Maybe if I just pretend like my family desperately needs me, they won’t care that I suddenly leave…_

Your ring tone vibrated against your pant’s pocket.  You reached down to pull out your phone.

 [New Message]

[Ignis]

[Today 15:47]

 The heat of your body suddenly shed from your skin as your blood pressure fell to the floor.  _He’s probably telling me to pack my things and leave…_ You held the cellphone in your trembling hand before you finally swiped to view the message.

         [Is everything alright?]

 You stared blankly at the simple question.  _Probably trying to make sure I’ll be gone by the time they get back…_ You began typing your reply.

 [yeah, just wasn’t feeling good]

  _Great, now I’m lying to him_.  You placed the phone face down on the table, your leg began to jitter as you anxiously awaited his reply.  After several seconds, another buzz emitted from the device.

         [Is there something you need?  Antipyretics?  Pain relievers?]

 Your heart ached, _how could he possibly be so kind to me when I’m an absolute disgrace?_  You typed a response, deleting it multiple times before finally sending it.

 [that’s okay, i’ll be fine.  just needed to sit down for a little]

You stared at the screen, rereading your conversation with him before turning the screen off.  You had desperately wished that you were brave, that you didn’t feel utterly useless every single day, that you could stand alongside Noct with pride.  But nothing could fill the empty void that resided deep within you.     In their eyes you were a gamble for something that could become priceless or a complete hinderance, and every day brought you closer to the latter.  Another buzz and you swiped the lock screen.

         [Please let me know if you need anything]

         [Rest now, I’ll prepare you a hot meal when we return]

 Your heart fluttered, thrusting you like a rocket from your sinking depression.  Ignis was unbelievably considerate, in an almost domestic kind of way.  Perhaps… even in a relationship kind of way.  Your mind lingered a little too long on the thought before dismissing it.  You knew that you were no where near Ignis’ league, you couldn’t even imagine yourself being a partner to someone of his caliber.  Ignis deserved someone who had the same air of confidence that he had.  They would be just as graceful as he was with a radiant beauty and refinement that fit the sense of class that he exuded.  They would fulfill every desire that he had yearned for in a partner and meet every level of expectation.  You were none of these.  If anything he likely felt responsible for your well-being on King Regis’ behalf.  You sank into you chair.

 [thanks, Iggy.  you all do so much for me.  I seriously don’t deserve it]

“So what’ll it be little lady?”

 You shot your head up to the older man from earlier, “Oh, I’m so sorry.  I haven’t even looked at the menu.  Ummm…”  You felt terrible for having sat down at his restaurant with no intentions of eating.  You scanned the items multiple times, on any normal given day each of the dishes would sound appetizing but currently you only felt like vomiting.  “I’m really sorry, I don’t know what I want.  What do you recommend?”

 “Well all depends what you’re in the mood for.  If y’er lookin’ for lunch, the Chocobo Club Sandwhich would be my recommendation.  Or if you’re REALLY hungry the Fat Chocobo Triple-Decker will fill you up for days,” he chortled. 

 Another buzz.

 You scratched your head, the sense of unease emblazoned on your face.  You felt bad for ordering something only for it to sit in front of you untouched.  You looked for something cheap like a soda or snack but the very thought of any form of sustenance made you nauseated.  “I…umm…”

 He picked up on your distress, his voice suddenly became softer and comforting, “Well you look like you’ve seen better days.  How about a slice of my famous chiffon cake with wild berries.  That’ll liven your day.”

 You gave him a weak smile, “That sounds great, I’ll have that.”

 “Be right out, “ he nodded contently as he took your menu, heading back towards the building.  You fell back into your chair, slumping your hands into your lap.  You wondered how long the boys would be gone, fighting something as massive as a Behemoth would easily require a few hours if they had the stamina for it.  Regret began to invade your mind; if they found themselves in dire straits you could have revitalized them with the little white magic you knew.  Your stomach began to twist again, your lack of action could easily cost them a serious injury… maybe even their lives.  You gripped the material of your shirt.  Several minutes passed as you tossed and turned in your chair when a plate was suddenly placed in front of you.

 “Here ya go, hope you enjoy it.”

 Your mouth hung ajar, you had worked yourself up so much you couldn't even parse his words.

 “You’re the gal from earlier, aren't ya?  With the other four hunters?”

 You nodded.

 “I think they left already, if you’re looking for them.  Or did you mean to stay back?”

 He noticed your distraught state again, “If I may?” he gestured towards a seat, requesting your permission to join you at the table.  You nodded.

 “Ya’know what the key to this recipe is?” he began, “Fresh eggs to make a good meringue.  Took me years to get this recipe down, but one thing that never fails me is having the finest eggs.”

 “At least you’ll have no problem with that here,” you quietly replied, as you looked around at the chocobos.

 “Correct you are.  Ya see, before I even started this post, I wasn’t sure if it was right to keep such a beautiful creature like a chocobo all caged up.  But one day, some years back, I rescued my first chocobo.  It was knockin’ on death’s door and even though in nature’s eye I shoulda let it be, I just couldn’t bring myself to leave it there.  So I hauled it on to the bed of my truck and nursed it back to health.  Bounced back like nothin’ ever happened!  We tried to release it into the wild but it would always return the next mornin’.  So we let it stay and it was the first chocobo at the post.  After a while, we started to realize that chocobo numbers were dwindling, so instead of just rehabilitating injured chocobos, we decided to also aid in their preservation and we built this expanded outpost to protect them.  Took quite a bit of time, finding a suitable location, getting the funds, hiring folks that were just as committed to the effort as I was.  We’ve come a loooong way.”

 “What you’ve built is incredible, I’ve never seen anyone so truly dedicated to a cause.”

 “Well, it wasn’t easy.  There was always obstacles and projects that just flat out failed.  But you can’t let those things determine what you’re capable of doing.  Ya see those pens we built?  Well I had to redesign that over a dozen times, chocobos kept finding their way out or knocked the dang poles off.  So I can’t say that I failed at designing chocobo pens, I just figured out over a dozen ways how to NOT make one,” he laughed, patting the table.

 You couldn’t help the grin that had snuck its way on to your face as you looked down at your lap, stifling a giggle.

  “But when you put your heart into something and y’er determined to do what’s right, you’d be amazed at what you can do.”

 You looked up and stared at him for a moment — it was true, he not only built a safe haven for the creatures but he practically saved an entire species.  He outwardly appeared like any other old man with a farm but deep down the love and devotion he had for the avians created something much more. 

 He added, “Kind of a lot work when all you want is a dozen fresh eggs at the end of the day.”

 A short laugh burst from your mouth as you smeared a teardrop from the corner of your eye, “Like you said, takes years of practice if you want to perfect it.”

 He gave you a slight nod, “That you’re right.”  He rose from his chair and patted you lightly on the shoulder.

 His words began to sink in as you watched him return to the pens, hauling a stack of fresh greens over each feeding trough.  It was going to take years to become a high summoner but you had to start somewhere.  You had to fail, you had to succeed, you had to completely throw all caution to the wind and just go for it.  You suddenly remembered the feeling that had overwhelmed you yesterday on the shore — that satisfying feeling of knowing exactly what to do and how to execute it.  You threw yourself in danger’s path knowing full well that you were ready to die for them, ready to do anything to protect them.  You wanted to know that feeling every day of your life.  You were determined to find that drive within you again. 

 A green light steadily blinked on your phone, a new message.  You forgot you had heard it buzz a while ago.

 

        [Think nothing of it.  You’ve been facing unparalleled odds.]

        [You deserve so much more than you believe.]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 It had been nearly three hours and you had already made over a dozen slow paced laps around the outpost.  The sun was beginning to set and you began to worry about daemons manifesting during the fight, the boys would easily be cornered or outnumbered.  You leaned over Calypso’s pen as she nestled down into a pile of thatch, tucking her legs beneath her feathery bust.  She trilled when you gave her a small smile and she dug her beak into her side, preening her feathers.  A long feather plucked from her side and floated near your feet.  You knelt down and picked it up to inspect its worn gold shimmer.

 “Can I have this?”

 She trilled again.

 You giggled, “Thanks, it’ll remind me of you while I’m on the road.”  You flipped your bag open, pulling out your book and laid it gently inside the cover flap.  A faint commotion could be heard from behind and you froze, was it them?  You quickly shoved your book into your satchel and jogged towards the noise.  You watched as four shadowy figures emerged from the evening fog that began to surround the post.

 “Noct!” You shouted as you sprinted towards them.  They were visibly battered; Prompto and Noct had cuts and bruises across their face and arms, scattered rips and tears decorated Gladio’s jacket and pants, and Ignis held his right forearm bound in a dressing painted with red.  Across all of their bodies was the charred evidence of their exhaustive battle with the enraged beast.  You stopped in front of them, “Oh Astrals, guys, what do you need?” you choked out, tears welling up in your eyes. 

 “Just some food and sleep… mostly sleep,” Noct joked as he hobbled up to you.

 “Yes of course, let me make something for you all!” you exclaimed as you lead them back to the trailer.  The boys began to congregate around the table and chairs that was situated beneath the trailer’s awning.  They each began assessing the damage that was inflicted upon them, shrugging off the article of clothing that was heavily burnt or torn.  You rushed inside the trailer, digging through the grocery bags the group had left on the counter when you first arrived.

 “It’d be terrible etiquette of me to have you prepare dinner when I was the one that promised it to you.”

 You shot your head towards Ignis who now stood by the door, you were in such a scramble to begin cooking that you failed to hear it creak open.  He held his injured arm up with his other hand, the dressings completely soaked in blood.

 “Oh Iggy…” you strained to say.  You stepped towards him, placing your hands delicately on his elbow and wrist to examine the injury, “This looks so painful.  Here, let me clean it for you.”

 You rummaged through another bag on the counter, searching for the bandage roll and a clean cloth. 

 “What would you like for dinner this evening?” he asked, unfazed by his apparent injury.

 You huffed a laugh, “I’m not the one with my arm hanging on by a couple of threads,” you paused and grimaced at the thought, “I got dinner covered don’t worry.  You guys deserve a break.”  You carefully peeled back the end of the dressing, the red color becoming more crimson as it unraveled, unveiling a large deep gash carved into his forearm.  You discarded the soaked bandage in the trash as you turned towards the sink to wring a cloth with warm water.

 “How are you feeling though?” he inquired.

 You gently patted the cloth on his arm, wiping away the blood and dirt, “Much better now actually.”

 “Glad to hear,” he smiled warmly down at you as he watched your handiwork.

 When you had finished debriding and cleaning the wound, you began wrapping his arm with a fresh gauze pad and dressing.  “There, now it’s my turn to return the favor.”

 “Much appreciated.”

 You quietly reflected on today’s events as you washed your hands, “I’m really sorry I didn’t go with you all.  Seeing you like this—” your throat began to tighten, “I should’ve been there to protect you.”

 “Gladio informed me that the Behemoth was making you quite anxious.  It’s nothing to be ashamed about, any beginner would be intimidated to confront such a foe.  You’ve come a long way, we don’t expect you to be a master of your practice right out the door.”

 “I know but… everything’s become so critical.  Noct, Insomnia, meeting the Oracle.  I just… I just don’t want to hurt the team for what I do… and what I don’t do.”

 He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, “You can’t be so hard on yourself.  While it is true that we must be at our utmost defenses, you as well as all of us are still learning.  We are not perfect ourselves as you can see,” he smiled as he lifted the evidence that was his arm to you.

 A weak laugh escaped your mouth as you carefully adjusted a crooked bandage, “Thanks Iggy.  I really needed that.  I’ll keep going.  Until the end.”

 He opened his mouth to speak when the trailer door swung open.

 Noct briskly stepped into the interior, “Hey, just got a call from Cindy.  She said Cid is working on a ship for us to take to Altissia.”

 A rush of excitement filled the space as you turned towards the prince, “That’s great!  Where are they?”

 “In Cape Caem.  Apparently my dad used to sail out from there when he and his gang were young.”

 Ignis added, “We should head there in the morning then.”

 “Uh, well, the thing is, Cindy said it’s needing a ton of repair.  Cid said we need to go hunt down something called Mythril.  Talcott told her that we can find it in Steyliff Grove.”

 You inserted, “Then let’s do it.  We need to get you to Altissia Noct.  So let’s do what we have to do.”

 He smiled, seemingly impressed with your assertion, “Right, come outside.  Wiz is out here, says he has something to tell us.”

 You quickly cleaned up the area before stepping outside with them.  The others were settled amongst the plastic chairs, a few bottles of beer now sitting on the table.  Wiz lifted his ivy cap off his head, smoothing his hair down before placing it snugly back on, “If ya’ll are heading to Steyliff Grove, I gotta warn you before you go.  Rumors been going around saying the Empire’s been up to something about those parts.  Some kind of… daemon or monster program.  You know the Empire, you bunch best be watching your backs when you head that way.”

 The five of you glanced at one another, curious to what the Empire might be scheming.

 “And a mighty thanks for taking care of Deadeye for us.  We and the chocobos surely appreciate it.  I can finally allow rentals to resume, the birds are really gonna be happy to finally roam safely around the area.”

 Noct returned a slight nod, “No problem, just doing our job.  And thanks for the info, we’ll keep an eye out.”

 “You all get some rest now.  Stop by the restaurant in the morning, I’ll fix you all something good before you leave.”

 The outpost hummed with the chirps of crickets and the gentle kweh’s of chocobos.  You were thankful of your encounter with the wonderful man named Wiz as the six of you laughed and chatted beneath the starry sky.  You pulled your book out and lifted the feather that Calypso had gifted you with earlier that evening.  You held it tenderly between your fingertips as Ignis watched you from across the table, a smile growing on your face.

 

* * *

 

 

**Fluffy Chiffon Cake - Japanese Cheesecake **

 

 I am content to finally share with you my version of the Japanese Cheesecake  (it actually really is more of a chiffon cake than a ‘raw’ cheesecake).  I have tried SEVERAL different versions of this recipe and had multiple failed results.  But this version is the one I’ve been looking for since the beginning; the texture of this cake is very fluffy and soft with a slightly creamy bite.  Its exactly like the kind I used to get as a kid when I grew up on my wee little island in Japan.  This recipe will teach you how to master the meringue technique!

 *Yields 8 slices

 

  **Ingredients**

6 fresh egg yolks

1 whole egg

100 grams sweetened condensed milk

100 grams all-purpose flour (sieved)

226 gram (1 package) of Philadelphia cream cheese

70 ml canola oil

6 egg whites (at room temp)

90 grams of castor sugar

10 ml lemon juice

Butter for greasing

  

**Kitchen Tools**

Parchment paper

8” diameter x 4” height round cake pan

Large deep pan big enough to hold cake pan (for water bath)

Large mixing bowl

Medium mixing bowl

Whisk

Medium saucepan

Medium Pyrex glass or metal bowl

Spatula

Electric hand mixer

  

 ****Note 1:** Caster sugar is a fine sugar that’s somewhere in between granulated sugar and powdered sugar.  If you can’t find castor sugar, you can make it yourself by pulsing granulated sugar in a food processor a couple of times to reduce the particle size.  HONESTLY, if I can’t make it or find it I just use plain granulated sugar *shrug*

  ****Note 2:** The key with getting a beautiful round fluffy cake is the meringue and the OVEN TEMP.  The oven temp has been my greatest downfall on these cheesecakes.  Too hot of an oven can make the cake crack and form a ‘waist’ and browns the surface too much.  Too cold of a temp can cause a dense and undercooked cake.  There are also traditional and convection ovens that have huge differences in temperature.  My oven is a convection oven (a fan forced oven that creates higher temps and faster cooking) so the temp in my recipe is adjusted for that.  If you have a traditional top/bottom oven, then bake at 300 F for 30 minutes then reduce to 275 F for 60 minutes)

 

  1. Take cake pan and trace the base of the pan on the parchment paper, cut out the circle making sure to cut off any pencil markings
  2. Use butter to lightly grease the bottom and sides of cake pan, lay the parchment down inside the pan so that it sticks to the bottom. Press out any creases or bubbles.  This makes it easier to remove the cake when its done baking. You can also cut a strip of parchment to line the sides (this will give the final result a smooth surface but this is not necessary but I prefer doing this personally)
  3. Move baking rack to the second lowest position in oven, Preheat oven to 275 F
  4. Fill a medium saucepan halfway with water and bring to a boil, place pyrex glass/metal bowl on top of pot and place cream cheese block inside bowl, make sure the bottom of the bowl is not touching the surface of the water (this is called a double boiler, it allows steam to heat the bowl and gently melt the cream cheese without burning it). Melt the cream cheese and whisk until smooth with no clumps, remove from stove top and set aside.
  5. In a large mixing bowl, whisk the egg yolks and 1 egg with condensed milk. Set aside
  6. Sift flour into a medium mixing bowl, heat canola oil over stove until hot but not boiling. Carefully drizzle over flour and quickly stir together to form a smooth paste.  Set aside
  7. Add cream cheese to egg yolk mixture, whisk well until cream cheese is well combined (you don’t want chunks of cream cheese), then add flour paste and whisk until smooth
  8. In a separate bowl, use electric hand mixer to beat egg whites and lemon juice on low speed until frothy (**IT IS VERY IMPORTANT that there are absolutely NO traces of YOLK or OIL in the bowl or on the mixer blades. Any oil present in a meringue makes it very difficult to achieve stiff peaks) 
    1. Add about a third of the castor sugar. Continue beating on low speed for about 2 to 3 minutes until it begins turning white
    2. Add another third of the sugar and continue beating, it should start looking smooth and opaque
    3. Add last third of sugar and continue beating, it should now look like a thick white icing
    4. We want slightly stiff peaks, to test for stiff peaks, take your blade and lift it out of the batter, you should see it create a “mountain peak” that either gently folds over or remains upright. If it still looks too soupy, continue beating for a few more minutes
  9. Scoop about a fourth of the meringue into your cream cheese batter, use whisk to MIX it together until no swirls of white remain (do not actually WHISK it, just use the whisk to gently mix the two together, this helps to “loosen” the batter which makes the folding step easier)
  10. Add another fourth of the meringue into the batter, using a spatula gently FOLD the meringue into the batter until no white streaks remain. Add another fourth and fold.  Add last fourth of meringue and fold ONLY until no streaks of meringue remain (Over mixing the batter causes the meringue to ‘deflate’ which makes your cake less fluffy when baked, here’s a link on youtube of how to fold a meringue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImG6aDR7vVg)
  11. Gently pour the batter into the round baking pan, drop the pan onto the counter a couple of times to make the air bubbles come to the surface and pop (I usually have to do this 10 times to get them mostly out)
  12. Place the pan into a larger deep baking pan (I use my 12” round x 3“ deep baking pan, you need a pan big enough to create a water bath), boil a pot of water until just hot and carefully pour the water into the large pan.  The water level should be 1/3 or ½ the height of your 8” round pan 
    1. **NOTE if you can’t carry a large pan of water carefully to the oven, then place the whole thing in the oven and THEN add the water, you don’t want to risk splashing hot water on yourself because the whole setup is too heavy to carry over to the oven)
    2. I took these photos during 2 different bakes so the photo below has a shorter parchment liner
  13. Center the 8” pan in the water bath if it shifted, bake at 275 F for 30 minutes (at this stage the cake should rise only about 1 to 2 cm, if it rises more than that or too quickly the surface will crack, refer to my note at the beginning)
  14. Reduce temp to 250 F and continue baking for 70 minutes (a water bath prevents the sides of the cake from burning, so baking this cheese cake for this long is actually okay!)
  15. Turn off the oven and let the cake sit in there for 10 minutes. Use a heat proof or silicon spatula to crack the oven open for about 20 minutes (taking the cheesecake straight out of the oven can cause rapid cooling which can make the cake shrink and shrivel up)
  16. Remove cake from oven, by this point it will have shrunk a little from the sides by no more than 1 cm
  17. Remove cake and parchment paper from pan and place on a wire rack to completely cool (tastes good both warm and cold). Refrigerate left overs.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gladio’s lesson comes from 2 principles of Shotokan Karate
> 
> * That first set of major dialogue with Wiz is from the game
> 
> * Wiz’s comment is reference to Thomas Edison’s famous quote about success and failure
> 
> * With that in mind, I have attempted this Japanese cheesecake recipe EASILY over 20 times (no exaggeration) and never got the results I wanted. But I kept at it and even though I got increasingly frustrated each time I failed, it just helped me to eliminate what did NOT work for the recipe… so Edison was right.


	6. Dry-Aged Tender Roast Stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In the game, Gladio is no longer in the party as part of Episode Gladiolus, but I’m warping the storyline that he’s here instead during this time frame
> 
> *Also, this portion of the fic is non-canon storyline 

“What a creep, I bet you he’ll be there waiting for us.Do you think it might be an ambush?” Prompto leaned against the Regalia’s hood with his face buried in a local map.

Noct scanned his eyes across the horizon of the humid marsh, “I don’t know.But anything related to Niflheim is bad news,” his face twisted with resentment as he folded his arms across his chest.

Two weeks had passed since you first received news of a possible transport to Altissia.Wiz had strongly advised in gathering supplies and intel on the area the Empire had been occupying, seeing as local rumors of suspicious activity had been reported near Steyliff Grove.The Empire was indeed attempting to carry out a clandestine operation; wooden and steel crates of all sizes were frequently airlifted in and out of the Vesperpool over the past several weeks.Residents of the neighboring areas began inquiring about the sudden influx of military activity; soldiers guarding the perimeter dismissed it as a resupply operation… but everyone knew otherwise. 

During that time, you had crossed paths with the devious man you met haphazardly on the boardwalk at Galdin Quay.He had introduced himself as Chancellor Ardyn Izunia as he apologized to you for being so cryptic that night.  But there was still an air of uneasiness about him even as courteous as he tried to appear.He bored his eyes into you as he spoke to the others, that dreadful feeling soaking into you just as it did that late evening.When he had finally looked away, you tugged at Ignis’ sleeve, pointing to the suspicious man with a slight tilt of your head.‘That’s him’ you mouthed at the advisor.Ignis eyed the chancellor before taking a slight step in front of you, blocking the man’s disconcerting view.The Chancellor bid you all farewell before catching one last piercing exchange with your eyes, sending a shiver down your spine.Even now, the mere recollection of that meeting caused your stomach to turn.

“Maybe he’s just a glorified message boy for Emperor Aldercapt,” Gladio jabbed as he rested against the rear passenger door, uncrossing his ankles. 

You sharply interjected, “I don’t trust him.He reeks of something terrible.And I don’t mean that literally.” 

Gladio chuckled.You continued on, ”If he’s here, there’s a reason.And it’s not because he’s trying to be helpful.”

Noct twisted his body to face the rest of the gang, “[Y/N]’s right.We need to get in, get the Mythril, and get the hell out of there.”

Ignis shifted out of the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him, “Then let us make haste.We need not be here any longer than necessary.If the Empire has ill intentions in these parts, we do not have the resources to rectify it.”

The prince nodded, “Right.Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

 

You grimaced as another thick squish mashed inside of your boot, the tepid water slowly seeping up your sock— the Vesperpool wetlands were truly living up to their reputation, much to your dismay.Another mosquito met its untimely end on your arm, your skin littered with their unwarranted love bites.Each of you had kept your eyes and ears peeled for Imperial activity as you trudged through the humid terrain.Prompto stopped in his tracks to pull out the map, searching for a recognizable marker.

“Gentleman!And Lady, what a pleasant surprise.”

The sing-song voice was unmistakable as the Chancellor ambled up to the group from behind.

Prompto frowned, “Ugh, told you he’d be waiting.”

“With my Imperial friends, no less, “ the oddly dressed man added, “But fear not, I’ll put in a good word for you all.”

He cut through the group towards the front, “Come now.Don’t stray too far, lest you get left behind,” as he lead the way through the dense swamp.“And surely you’d rather avoid unnecessary scuffles.But let’s discuss why you’re here, hmm?It can’t be archaeology.Mythril, perhaps?” he prodded.

“This guy’s reading our thoughts!” Prompto unsuccessfully whispered to the gang.

“Mythril— it’s a precious resource, you see.We can’t just let anyone get their hands on it,” the Chancellor said with a smirk.

Noct responded, “But _you’ll_ help us get our hands on it, right?”

“I never said such a thing.Where’s the fun in that?I thought you’d rather dig it up yourselves.”

You exchanged dubious glances with Noct.Before you knew it you came upon a massive perimeter wall. A tidal wave of ivy vines swept the stony structure as the foundation sank in nearly a foot of mire.Several small groupings of Imperial soldiers were scattered amongst the tomb’s wreckage.You seized the opportunity to observe their activity, crinkling your brow in confusion when you watched a pair of infantrymen hoist a section of large steel chain from a wooden crate.

“Fear not, I’ll be but a moment,” the eccentric man stated as he walked up to a pair of soldiers dressed in neatly pressed uniforms. 

Gladio rapped Noctis on the arm, “If we go in, none of these soldiers tag along.”

“I don’t think we have much of a choice.We need that Mythril.”

Ignis instructed the group, “Then we remain together at all times.We are heading into uncharted territory amongst an Imperial group that have already surveyed the area.We have no clue as to what may be lying beneath the rubble.”

You nodded in agreement at Noct.

The Chancellor reappeared, “All clear, go ahead.”He held his hand out towards an armor-clad woman that stood guard at the dungeon’s entrance.The group plodded though the water towards her as she raised her hand to stop you.

“So you’re the new ‘recruits’ they sent over for special training.Nice cover, runaway prince,” her voice was low and commanding.

“Thanks!” Prompto replied.

Noct whipped his head towards the blonde, “Oh c’mon!”

She grinned at the two’s reaction, “At ease ‘recruits’, there’s nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in.Let’s get this show on the road, I’m being paid to escort you.” 

She was unmistakably beautiful.Long silver hair draped along her back, neatly braided into a ponytail with silk black ribbon.The scrapes and cuts that decorated her black and maroon armor provided the evidence of her extensive background in battle.She was tall with delicate feminine curves but carried herself with insurmountable poise.You struggled to shake your awe-struck stare at her.

As the five of you began making your way into the decrepit building, the Chancellor shouted aloud, “I trust you’ll be civil.Commodore Aranea Highwind I leave them to you.”

You scowled at his voice, refusing to acknowledge him as you trudged through the swampy entrance.A chilly draft grazed your skin when you passed under the crumbling archway, the musky smell of mildew filling your nose.One by one the flashlights clipped to your shirts flicked on as you descended down the damp stairwell.

“Geez, does it ever end?” Prompto squinted ahead, the bottom of the stairwell fading into darkness. 

Your legs began to ache from the strain and tension you had created in maintaining your balance on the slick steps.The pressure in your ears was steadily increasing as the temperature continued to fall.After several long agonizing minutes on the never ending stairwell, you reached the bottom.The six of you stood before a large foyer already illuminated by four torches on each corner of the room.

Prompto’s voice shook, “Uhh, didn’t take you guys long to get cozy down here, huh?”

Aranea shifted onto one hip, “Don’t get too comfortable.We found them lit when we first passed through.Might wanna watch your backs.”

You shuddered at the ominous thought, suddenly aware of every creak and moan that echoed against the walls; the dungeon was wailing a deadly warning at your group.The cold stagnant air left a stale taste in your mouth as you wound your scarf tighter around your neck. 

Ignis ran the tips of his un-gloved fingers along your arm, “Stay sharp.”

You bobbed your head as you gripped the hilt of a dagger he had given you sometime last week.It remained sheathed at your side, ready to use should the situation call for it.Gladio lead the way through the first room, coming up to a long wide passageway.The interior was impressively well preserved, much of the stone structure still intact aside from the thick patches of moss that had overgrown the walls. 

Aranea’s voice resounded through the hall, “The empire has been acting strange as of late. My men and I were sent here to collect daemons as part of a research effort they were working on.Sounded kinda fishy to me when they first mentioned it.”

Noct replied, “Sounds like they’re trying to use them for their military.”

“You don’t miss a beat there your highness,” she stated sarcastically, “They’ve already collected a few from this place but they lost a few men in the process.Not worth it if you ask me, but who am I to question the Empire’s judgement, “she stated with an annoyed sigh.

You chimed in, “Doesn’t sound like you exactly see eye to eye with them.”

“You’re not wrong there.To be honest, I’ve already been thinking about leaving.Maybe start up my own daemon hunting business.Might be more entertaining and profitable than this gig.”

“Watch your backs!” Gladio exclaimed.

A burst of purple flames ignited in the air as a dozen skeletal daemons manifested in their stead, landing on the cobbled ground before you.Their lanky bodies moved in the most unsettling way, twisting and jerking spastically as if controlled by an outside force.The sockets of their eyes were turned down into an evil gaze, coercing you to the depths of hell.

Several flashes of blue light emitted from your group as you each summoned your weapons.Aranea withdrew a long edged lance as she swung it around her arm effortlessly.You watched as she pulled a horned mask over her face, eyeing her opponents with a smug grin.She was clearly a master of her trade, the epitome of grace and womanly power… and a force to be reckoned with. 

A white glow bloomed in your palm as you summoned your staff.You needed to gain a quick assessment of the foes so you sprinted to the adjacent wall, gathering your bearings on the situation. 

Shards of sharpened bone were clenched in the skeleton’s grasp as their jaws hung open with a sinister toothy grin.You brought the staff to the front of your body, focusing carefully as you swung it outwards to cast a powerful shell around each of your comrades.The holographic shield repelled one skeleton that leapt into the air at Prompto.It sparked with an electric zap as it struck your barrier, sending it flying across the room.Prompto whipped his head towards you and threw a quick thumbs up.You nodded with a smile as you turned your attention back to the rest. 

Another skeleton repeatedly struck the shield with its blade over Gladio, shattering a small octagonal section.The shimmery fragments clinked on the ground before vanishing.You growled at the annoying creature but Gladio had too quickly made waste of the imp.In a few short minutes, the skeletal army was reduced to nothing more than a pile of bones scattered across the floor.The gang dusted their hands as they dismissed their weapons. 

“I can already tell this is going to be a loooong night,” Noct said as his engine blade dissipated by a streak of blue.

 

* * *

 

Several hours passed since you first entered the tomb, each room resembling the last and your journey becoming an endless trek through damp corridors and chambers.Noct let out an exhaustive sigh, “Maybe we should take a break, I’m starving.”

Prompto slumped over, “Yeah, I need some serious grub time.My legs are like noodles!”

Gladio searched the floor for a dry spot to make a fire, “Did we even bring anything to eat?”He walked over to a wall, snapping a few shriveled branches from a tree’s roots that had snaked its way down from the surface.

“Gotcha covered,” you replied as you flipped open a bag and pulled a few containers out.Prompto shifted to your side, pulling out a set of portable cutlery and plates from the tote.

Aranea raised a brow, “You all must really love camping.”

“Can’t exactly say that we ‘love’ it.We’re just used to it,” Prompto mused.

Fortunately, you and Ignis had the foresight to prepare a meal before reaching Steyliff Grove.It would be near impossible to cook something while in the ruins, considering your limited carrying capacity for only essential items.You poured the stew into a metal pan, propping it over the fire to heat up.The others began to congregate around the growing embers, settling on the ground as they chatted away.

You stirred the hearty meal when you heard Ignis call your name.You looked over to see him standing in front of a large monolith grounded into the corner of the room.He turned to beckon you again.You stood up and walked over to him, standing at his side as he examined the monolith’s engravings. 

“It says that this mausoleum was built by the people of Solheim.An ancient civilization that worshiped the deity Ifrit,” he said.

“The fire Astral?”

“Yes, it appears that the people saw fire as a sacred symbol of life, and water, conversely, symbolized death.This structure became a place of tribute for the fallen.Which explains why it was built around the Vesperpool.”

“So this place… is a massive graveyard?”

“It doesn’t say if all of its citizens were buried here, but I can imagine likely so.”

“I guess it makes sense, seeing all these skeleton daemons inside of a catacomb,” you shuddered at the thought of being trapped inside of a giant crypt, “I wonder what happened to them.”

“A grand empire wiped out over night.Regrettably, it seems easy for a kingdom to fall these days.”

Your throat tightened; nothing was truly safe anymore.As you continued reading the details of their tragic society, you heard someone mutter quietly in your left ear.You whipped your head towards its direction but only the sounds of your friend’s chatter could be heard.The voice was distinctly ancient but nothing like the aeon you had heard back near Lestallum.You gulped and listened intently again— nothing.

“Come, let us eat.We still have much ground to cover, we need as much strength as we can gather,” he placed his hand on your shoulder to guide you back towards the others.

 

* * *

 

You resumed your long journey through the treacherous dungeon, wandering aimlessly through its never ending hallways, the constant feeling of deja vu washing over.At some point you had lost track of time as you began wondering if you were truly lost.The group had made its way through a narrow stairwell and came upon what looked to be the center atrium of the dungeon.You looked over the edge of the stone railing and saw the multitudes of floors you had previously traversed. 

“Whoa… look,” Prompto quietly spoke.

Your jaw hung open as you looked up at the astounding sight.The surface of the lake was magically suspended above; the waves rose and fell gracefully across the ceiling creating a serene aquatic scape.The image was completely disorienting as you stumbled to your side, your brain attempting to rebalance itself.Ignis quickly placed the palm of his hand against your back as you briefly shut your eyes and leaned into his upper arm. 

“What kind of place is this?” Gladio asked as he scanned the anomaly.

Noct’s eyes wandered along the water’s glassy surface, “It must be magic holding it up there.”

“Are we underneath the lake?Or above it?I’m so confused!” Prompto shouted as he wrapped his hands around his head.

Ignis replied, “These ruins are dedicated to Solheim’s deceased.They sought peace and guidance into the afterlife within these waters.It only seems fitting that this place is centered around that belief.” 

“Creeps me out.Let’s get this treasure hunt over with before the dead decide to drag us into their watery graves,“ Aranea stated.

You all agreed as you resumed your exploration of the archaic tomb.The next few hours were filled with nothing more than skirmishes with Skeletons, Reapers, and Creme brûlées; the exhaustive journey beginning to take a toll on each of you.Before long, you found yourselves at the edge of a massive damaged bridge.Gladio cautiously stepped towards it, studying the age old fractured pathway, it was clearly the only means of access to the other half of the tomb.

“We should cross one by one, I doubt this bridge has the strength to hold us all up at once,” he asserted.

Noct nodded his head, “I’ll go first.”

Ignis grabbed him by the shoulder, “I don’t think it wise for you to be the subject of the bridge’s test for structural integrity.I’ll go first.”

Noct pursed his lips and nodded, “Alright, be careful Specs.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he surveyed the impending danger.He took one cautious step after another, making his way along the dilapidated stone railing.You held your breath as he hit mid way, the sound of crumbling rock falling to the ground below.Once he reached the other side, he signaled for another to cross.Prompto turned to the group and gulped, throwing a shaky thumbs up to the crew.He traversed in the same path Ignis had paved along the unsteady bridge, making it across to safety. 

One by one, each of you had made it across the precarious bridge until finally… your turn.You took a deep breath and followed the same dusty footprints your comrades had planted before you.You held your arms out, hoping to grab onto something should a piece of the floor break away, your goal feeling farther and farther away the more you looked up.You made it to the apex of the bridge, holding your hand up in reassurance to the others.Noct gave you a thumbs up and he waved his hand for you to continue.

You took another step when a high pitched roar pierced your ears.The deafening boom of a Magitech engine thundered throughout the tomb as it flew above the surface of the enchanted water, its murky reflection casting a shadow over the group.The reverberating sound waves from the ship caused the walls to quiver with a low rumble.A tremor beneath your feet sent a tingling sensation up your legs as small rocks and debris began to dance and bounce along the floor.You shot your head up in terror as Noct stared wide eyed at you. 

“Run!!”

You instinctively sprinted towards them, leaping over open gaps in the bridge.A chunk of ceiling stone came crashing down to your right, taking a portion of the bridge with it.The others frantically shouted for you as more of the bridge began to fall away.You were only a few meters away, the adrenaline coursing through you like sagefire.

You suddenly felt your weight shift as the floor began to disappear beneath you.You opened your mouth to scream as you threw your hand out to Noct.Prompto leapt towards you, his arms extended in hopes of catching your own.But you could only watch in horror as Prompto faded from your vision above.He landed hard on the edge of the collapsing bridge where you once stood, the stones instantly giving way when a flash of blue light appeared above him.Noct grabbed him by the collar yanking him backwards to safety. 

Your body slammed onto the floor below, you gritted your teeth from the pain and quickly looked up to the debris that trailed behind.You rolled onto your side and covered your head with your arms as small stones struck your body.After the noise had subsided, you carefully lifted your head, surveying the outcome.You stumbled to your feet and brushed off the dust that coated your skin, your body trembling from shock and the realization that you had survived the fall.

“[Y/N]!” Ignis shouted from above, “Are you alright!”

“I’m okay! Surprisingly!”

“Stay there!We’ll find a way down to you!” he instructed.

“Okay!”

Noct appeared over the edge with a few bottles in his arms, “Here!” as he dropped one after another down to you.You held your hands out to catch them.You turned it over in your hands to read the assortment of labels — potions, antidotes, and an elixir.

Prompto cupped his hands around his mouth, “We’ll be down in a jiffy!Don’t move!” he shouted through his makeshift megaphone.

“K!Just don’t forget about me!” you shouted back.

One by one, their heads disappeared over the bridge’s edge.You gulped as silence quickly filled the space between you.After the cloud of dust had settled, you searched the enormous room you now occupied, noting the apparent lack of doorways except one located at the farthest reach of the room.The fire from a torch crackled against a wall as you made your way towards it.You brushed past the fine webs spun around the handle as you yanked it off the hook.You turned around and held the torch in front of you, illuminating a small portion of the large room.

The little white and black magic you learned would have to suffice should you encounter anything malicious.You rehearsed the spells in your head, preparing for every scenario you could imagine.Another monolith came into view— you figured reading over it would at least help to calm your nerves if not provide a better clue to your whereabouts.You made your way over to it, running your hand over the cold marble to clear the dirt from the embedded scripture.

You studied the text, furrowing your brow at the story it told. _A king of Lucis and an Oracle had come here to rid this tomb of the daemons… only for the Oracle to lose her life_ , you thought to yourself.You continued on, its story unfolding before you as if you could see it happening. _It says a flying monster had attacked them and killed the Oracle…_ You moved around to the other side of the monolith _…and the King had sealed the monster away and took up the Oracle’s trident to uphold her duties until her successor came to be_. You clutched the torch, bringing it closer to the worn surface, squinting your eyes at the aged text. _He was in love with the Oracle but called himself the ‘Coward King’ for issuing orders safely from the rear rather than leading his people… and fled when his beloved was killed by the monster._ You pursed your lips at the thought.

You stepped back when a voice rang out to you from the opposite side of the room.You shot your head towards it, “Guys!” 

You stood still, waiting for their forms to break through the lone doorway, “I’m over here!”

The voice suddenly transformed into a hushed whisper causing you to freeze.You whipped your head around the room… a daemon? The sound seemed to originate from beyond a wall. You warily made your way towards it, the voice becoming louder as you approached.Your heart rate increased by the second.You pressed your ear flush against the cold stacked stone… silence. You moved your head away, swallowing the ball of air in your throat as you raised your shaky palm to place it on the damp stone.

The ground began to quake as the granite blocks suddenly shifted apart.Dirt and debris clouded the space before you as you lifted your arm to block your eyes from it.You looked up to see that the wall had become a partial doorway, stones jutted out from all directions as another room was revealed.  Beads of sweat trailed down the back of your neck, you gripped the torch and pushed it through the opening.After a few seconds of maneuvering your body awkwardly through the entryway, you found yourself inside of a small circular room.It was empty aside from a single lit torch across the way. 

You raised a brow, “You’d think there’d be like… a treasure chest or something.”You made a disappointing smirk as you began wandering along the room’s curved walls.You paused when you reached the lone mounted torch.The fire whirled to the left for a brief second as if a draft had swept through the room. And yet there were no windows and only the sliver of a doorway you had just emerged from. 

An uneasy dread began to fill you.The room suddenly felt tight, congested, as if the space itself had suddenly shrunk… or perhaps, become more occupied.The tiny receptors along the nape of your neck were screaming at you, warning you of some unforeseen change in the air.

 _There was without a doubt, something in here with you now_. 

A faint shadow began to grow along the wall you faced, rising slowly until it towered completely over your frame.Long branchlike appendages grew from its sides, curling together like spider legs.The fire of the wall torch suddenly extinguished leaving a wisp of smoke behind. Your mouth went dry as you slowly began to turn.The torch in your hand escaped your grip and hit the floor with an echoed clack.The flame was smothered immediately by the puddle at your feet.

A tall skeletal being hovered before you.The thin translucent skin of its limbs was gray and wrinkled, mummified from centuries of biding beneath the depths of the tomb.Its head however was completely devoid of all flesh, only a blanched skull remained with a pair of faint crimson lights that bobbed within its orbital sockets.It's bony frame was shrouded in tattered robes reminiscent of a shaman or priest of its time. 

But it wasn’t the demonic presence that terrified you— or even the toothy smile it seemed to convey.It was the silence.

It hovered in an absolute quiet that made you wonder if the sound had been sucked right out of the room.It remained motionless as its transfixed stare bore into you.Your jaw began to tremble.The darkness of the room seemed to get blacker by the second, leaving you trapped and alone with this demon.You were completely frozen, too terrified to move in the chance it would evoke a response from it.Your mind buzzed like a frenzy of confused angry wasps. 

Its enormous span of arms swung out abruptly and released a wave of putrid green smoke.You instinctively threw your arm up to cover your mouth and nose, the toxic air causing you to choke as your lungs spasmed from the poison.You sprinted along the edge of the wall, attempting to get behind the creature.You stumbled to the ground as the poison had robbed you of all oxygen.A deep raspy cough escaped your throat as you scrambled for an antidote bottle in your bag.You popped the cap off and threw your head back, chugging the contents entirely.You gasped for air and staggered back onto your feet, wiping your mouth with your sleeve.

A _Lich,_ it finally occurred to you.Aranea had described it when you had first entered the tomb.She had mentioned a few men fell prey in their pursuits to capture it for the Empire’s collection.You quickly tried to recall as much information as you could from that conversation.You stuffed your hand into your bag, withdrawing your scarf as you quickly wrapped it around your mouth and nose, tying it securely behind your head.Before you could even remotely think of a plan, its gangly arms shot towards you.Your eyes widened as you dodged to the right, rolling on your side but luckily back on to your feet.You sprinted again behind it, trying desperately to stay out of its field of vision.

You crouched down, hoping to buy yourself enough time to think of some sort of strategy.You quietly side stepped in tandem with the creature, always keeping yourself towards it back.You gripped your bag tightly against your hip, stifling back any type of noise that could alert it to your position.There had to be a way to defeat this daemon if only you could calm your mind enough to think clearly.

 _Clink._ You froze as you listened to the torch you had dropped earlier roll across the ground, stirred by your foot.You watched in horror as it finally came to a stop.

An ear splitting screech erupted from its bony jaws, causing you to clamp your palms around your ears as you clenched your eyes shut from the audible pain. When you opened your eyes the devilish apparition was gone.You could hear your pulse in your ears as your heart threatened to explode from your chest.You searched the room frantically for the daemon.

The hairs along your arms began to raise as a chill slithered up your spine.You slowly peaked over your shoulder to see a pair of glowing red orbs fixed on your form. You screamed as you stumbled forward, the dirty water splashing over your pants and shoes.You felt a sharp pain rip from your shoulder to your lower back causing tears to instantly bud at your eyes.You staggered to the opposite wall, trembling as you reached across your chest to feel for the source of the searing pain on the back of your shoulder.A warm wetness dabbed onto your fingertips and you winced from the sting.You withdrew your hand to see a dark stain of blood on your fingers. 

You began to heave, the dewy drops at the corners of your eyes forming out of fear and helplessness.What could you do?What could you possibly do to save yourself from this grim fate.You were trapped alone in the dark with a sinister daemon; doomed to the same misfortune.You clenched your eyes shut, hoping the end would come swiftly— painlessly if you were lucky enough. A pathetic sob trailed from your mouth, draining your lungs of all air.How did it come to this? Had you angered the gods enough to punish you so? Was this finally the end of the summoner line…

 

No.Not now. Not like this.You didn’t come this far to die beneath the rubble of a forgotten city.You didn’t suffer the fate of Insomnia and the trials of a summoner just to be snuffed out so easily.No one was here to save you and if you were ever going to survive this ordeal you were going to have to take matters into your own hands.You steeled yourself and thought carefully.

 _Fire._

_Fire!_

Aranea had mentioned it was vulnerable to fire.But how could you create one?The only two sources at your disposal were completely extinguished.Noct had taught you how to conjure up a basic level of elemental black magic but not nearly as strong enough to take down something of this magnitude.You brainstormed as quickly as you could.

You clawed through the contents of your bag, pulling out a half empty bottle of alcohol and a cloth dressing.You crouched down, frequently changing your attention from your project to the daemon, constantly keeping an eye on its whereabouts.You stuffed the cloth into the bottle, letting one end soak into the fluid and the other end protrude from the bottle’s opening.Another shriek erupted from the malevolent creature.

You stared directly at your target, focusing all of your energy into the palm of your empty hand.After a few seconds, a small flame ignited in your grasp.You held the bottle tightly in the other hand, waiting for just the right opportunity to strike.This was it, this was your only shot and you couldn’t miss it.There would only be one victor to leave this tomb and damn it all if wasn’t going to be you.

The creature loomed closer to you, its jaw slacking open as another scream tore out of its mouth. _Just a little bit more, just a little bit more_ , you chanted to keep your courage and resolve up.When the ghostly enemy was within throwing distance, you quickly brought the dressing to your flame-engulfed hand, the cloth instantly catching aflame.You steadied yourself and angled your body, gripping the bottle tightly in preparation for your next move.

It shrieked louder this time, expanding its wiry arms, ready to embrace you with the prospects of death.You screamed aloud, a cross between a battle cry and your last ditch effort to stay alive.You chucked the bottle as hard and fast as you could, the glass shattering instantly at the contact, an explosion of flame and fireballs erupted on its tattered gown.It released another piercing scream and you shot your palms up to your ears again, squinting your eyes to see it flail from the bright and fiery attack.In one fell swoop, you watched as its ghastly form began to fall to the ground, a whirl of ash piling beneath it.As the flames began to die you watched as the scarlet orbs faded into nothingness.

You inhaled a deep slow breath, elated that the fray was over and you were, in fact, very much alive.You watched as the auburn glow of the fire slowly began to die as you slumped your back against the wall.Unwinding the scarf around your head, you were relieved in this sole moment that you were alone again.

But panic was not far when you suddenly realized that the only passage that allowed you into the room was suddenly gone and you were now trapped in the circular room.You rushed towards the wall, slamming your fists on the cold stones where the door had appeared, hoping somehow to dislodge one.But it refused to budge.It was dusty and coated with moss just it had been for centuries.Your chest heaved and you began to scream, praying your friends had heard the commotion and would find you trapped.But after several minutes and a hoarse throat, it was all but silent again. 

Or so you thought.The murmur from earlier had returned and for a moment you felt anguished once more.You only had a scarce amount of bottles left to use, if another Lich were to appear, you could hardly imagine lasting much longer. _Maybe this is how the Lich came to be?The last person to defeat it… becomes it._ You pressed your forehead to the wall with defeat. 

But the whisper became louder, making you wonder if anyone else could hear it as well.You stepped back and looked squarely at the wall before you.The voice became clearer and you were somehow compelled to follow its instructions.You raised both hands and pressed them firmly to the stone wall.

An array of glyphs danced before you, illuminating the small room with a brilliant blue.Rays of light spilled through the seams of the stony bricks as they began to crumble before you.You stood in shock as the same passageway revealed an entirely new room.

You cautiously stepped through the wide corridor; you could briefly make out the appearance of a large door at the tail end.You made your way towards it, refusing to look back into the room you once believed to be your death chamber.A shiver ran up your body as a goosebumps formed along your skin.Before long, an elaborate gold-embellished door stood before you.Impressive sculptures of men and women were carved into the frame, displayed like a historical timeline of the ancient civilization that resided here.You grabbed the enormous handle, your hand barely encompassing its girth, as you used your weight to pull the intricate iron door open.

You adjusted your eyes to the dim light.This time you found yourself in a massive interior courtyard.The enchanted waters you had witnessed earlier cascaded high above you as five floors of the tomb visibly towered over you.The edges of the courtyard were lined with ornate arcades, a few of the complex columns were chipped and collapsed in some areas.The flora of the courtyard had long since wilted and the garden beds had clearly decomposed.You stood in awe at the sight; the thought of seeing it in its glory days briefly thrilled you. 

A shimmering glint caught your eye at the far end of the massive conservatory.You squinted in its direction.A large rock formation was situated in its place, glistening with a silvery light.

“Mythril…”

A comforting sound embraced your senses as the voices of your companions could be heard nearby.Your heart jumped as your eyes desperately searched the interior for them.

“Guys!!” you shouted.

“[Y/N]!!” Noct’s muffled exclamation originated from behind a collapsed wall nearly half way up the courtyard.

“I’m over here!” You sprinted towards his voice, stopping to locate them more precisely.

One by one they emerged from behind the wall, climbing over the large stone bases that laid across the ground.A wave of solace washed over you at their sight.

“[Y/N]…” the word ghosted across Ignis’ lips as his brows lift with relief.

You began jogging towards them when a loud bellowed roar echoed through the massive courtyard.All of your attentions were immediately drawn towards a bridge that was nestled along the third floor.

An enormous bird-like dragon was perched in the center of the bridge, its scale-plated talons curling over the edge of the stone railing.Another roar escaped its beak-like snout as its slender body hunched up in a territorial warning.Its massive wings spread open, beautiful blue feathers lined the back of its webbed appendages.

You shot your attention back towards the group.You locked eyes with Ignis, your eyes wide with terror.His knees bent and pushed off the ground, sprinting towards you.But his endeavor was cut short when the ground below you began to quake and a massive wing swung down creating an instant barrier between you.

Your body slammed to the ground from the sudden shock wave, raising your head to meet a pair of yellow piercing eyes.You raised a trembling hand before you, as if the small fleshy shield could protect you somehow.

It hissed and sneered angrily at you, lowering its head at your level.You couldn’t help but freeze, fear taking hold and all rational thought had fled your mind.It released another piercing roar that rang throughout the chamber.

Behind, you could hear the desperate shouts of your friends.Ignis called for you to run but you couldn’t find the strength within you to break from the dragon’s hypnotizing stare.

 

 

* * *

 

  **Dry-Aged Tender Roast Stew**

  

This is not my recipe, this is actually the one that's been floating around for “King’s Stew” but really the ingredients match more for “Dry-Aged Tender Roast Stew”. This recipe comes from Tastemade!I just adjusted the recipe a bit based on the couple of times that I’ve made it.I didn’t take any photos for this recipe because it’s pretty straight forward.You don’t have to use short rib, I tend to use marbled beef, but sometimes going all out on a quality cut of beef is worth it.

 

 **Ingredients**

2 lbs of boneless beef short rib, cut into 2 inch pieces  
Salt and Pepper  
1 -2 tbsp olive oil  
1/2 yellow onion, peeled and chopped  
2 tbsp butter  
2 tbsp garlic, minced  
2 tbsp all-purpose flour  
1 cup dry red wine, like Cabernet Sauvignon or Zinfandel  
1.5 cups beef broth  
1 can whole peeled tomatoes  
4 sprigs of fresh thyme  
2 - 3 carrots, peeled and sliced  
6 small cipollini onions  
1/2 lb of peewee golden potatoes, scrubbed and cut into halves  
2 handfuls of cleaned brussel sprouts

 

**Kitchen Tools**

1 large Dutch oven and lid, or large pot  
Tongs  
Chopping board  
Chef’s knife  
Mixing bowl

 

1.Place short rib in mixing bowl and season with salt, pepper, and olive oil. mix around with your hands until evenly coated

2.Heat large Dutch oven on medium - high heat, sear short rib until browned on most sides using tongs to turn pieces once adequately seared.Remove from pan and set aside

3.Wipe Dutch oven clean, on medium heat add butter to pan until bottom is coated.Add yellow onion and garlic, sauté until softened

4.Sprinkle in flour and stir until onions are coated

5.Add red wine and bring to boil, scraping up sides and bottom to stir in caramelized bits

6.Add all remaining ingredients, stir until combined.Cover with lid and reduce to a simmer.

7.Let simmer for about 1.5 hours, stirring roughly every 30 minutes or until short rib and vegetables are tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  *Ardyn and Aranea’s convo with the group in the beginning is actually from the game
> 
> * Also, a quick lesson in Molotovs


	7. Papa Bird and Baby Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is following slightly non-canon storyline
> 
> * Sorry in advance for the terrible writing once again, I just hit this weird rut in writing lately and the more I edit, the more I hate everything, so I’m just going to post before I hit that point @_@

“Noct what do we do!?” Prompto shouted.

The Prince clenched his jaw, praying he could devise a plan quickly enough to save you from a horrific death by the claws of the winged daemon.Flashes of blue light sparked before them as they each summoned their weapons.They prepared for the assault, hunching down and readying themselves to charge at the enormous foe.But the avian dragon’s roar resounded through the chamber in response to their actions, stalling their attack.It swiftly took to the air, hovering only a few meters above the ground when it reared its massive webbed wings back and thrust them forward.A tidal wave of wind washed over them, sending them across the atrium.Satisfied, it landed back on its haunches, turning its body to face you. 

A high-pitched clicking noise resonated from within its throat, a bizarre cross between a chirp and a cooed trill.You could faintly see your reflection in its glossy black eyes as the navy iridescent feathers along its head ruffled then laid flat against its scalp.

You tried desperately to calm your breathing as you crawled backwards on your elbows.You slowly reached for the dagger at your hip, your palm skimming against the cold stone ground as it slid down towards your holster.It tilted its head sharply, the feathers along its crown frilled up and a ear-splitting shriek erupted from its beak.The ground quaked as it stomped its legs, its large talons tapping against the stone foundation, sending you into a full panic.

You scrambled to your feet, stumbling miserably as you tried with all your might to flee.You managed to make it a few meters when you felt a firm pressure against your calves, slamming your body back down onto the ground with a dull thud.Thankfully your head had hit the back of your hand, sparing you a concussion.You twisted your body to see your lower half pinned down by a large scaled talon.You froze, your breath caught in your lungs as you waited for your legs to be horrifically severed from your body. 

It craned its long neck upwards, releasing another piercing screech that could have awoken the deceased Solheim buried beneath the rubble.You clawed at the ground, thrashing your body around to escape its grasp.You managed to sneak one leg out but your victory was all but short as it dragged your body towards it.You twisted yourself so that you were on your back, using your fists to pound its talon to release you.Its head jerked to look at you, snapping its toothy bill towards your face.

You couldn’t help but scream, shooting your hand out in front of you as a flash of white light appeared in your palm.Your staff was seated in your hand now, you gripped it tightly hoping it would act as a decent blockade to prevent you from being decapitated. 

Its eyes were fully dilated, drawing you in like the chaotic and unpredictable center of a black hole.Its beak drew closer to you as your staff began to tremble in your grasp.Time slowed and suddenly the world seemed to contain only the two of you.It felt like a century had elapsed as you stared the daemon in the eyes.

You couldn’t recall what provoked it but your staff had dissipated, leaving your hand vacant before you.Your digits twitched as you reached out towards it; you couldn’t understand why your brain was compelling you to do so…

A blazing heat suddenly swelled behind the dragon.The flames nearly singed you in the process as an indiscernible shouting emerged from behind the wall of fire— Noct had thrown an elemental craft at the daemon’s wings. 

It turned its head and roared at your companions, pulling its talon off your body as it bounded towards them.Sparks of lightning began filling the air as you laid there in shock, staring at the altercation before you.The group cried out again as clangs of metal blades and gunfire exploded throughout the chamber.The chaos of the fray began to envelope your senses as you pushed yourself up with your arms.

But something was wrong.You simply couldn't place what it was exactly.Something in the back of your mind was telling you:this wasn’t the enemy.

You frantically searched the immediate area, there had to be a way to cease the fight, every second that passed brought someone closer to serious injury… or worse.As you scanned your surroundings, something odd caught your eye—large steel chains attached to a pair of metal shackles.Your gaze shot towards the creature, as you noticed scarred tissue and crimson abrasions around its ankles. 

_You’re… you’re a prisoner._

You clambered to your feet, “GUYS STOP!STOP!”

But your pleas were muted by the furor of battle. _It’s just defending itself, it’s trapped here.It’s not a daemon_.You had to think of something quick...

A deafening explosion boomed as a fiery ball blinded you causing the walls to waver.The dragon shrieked aloud, a strained cry of pain evident in its scream.The others would soon win this fight if you didn’t act now.

Your chest began to heave as you gathered everything deep within you.  If you could pull this off, you may just save its life and theirs.  You threw your hands up before you, tightening the muscles in your arms as your palms lay flat in the air.  You dove into the boundless depths of your own being, grasping mercilessly to the very essence that made you a summoner.  It was your only chance, just as the trials you had faced to prove yourself worthy of the aeon’s bond, this test had boiled down to this one singular act.  

You gritted your teeth, whimpering as every muscle in your body strained from the action.Your eyes slammed shut and you began to scream, releasing everything you had within you. 

A shimmery light began to glow before the dragon— a shield.The octagonal plates formed one by one, fusing together to create the massive iridescent barrier, the largest you had ever created.

The other’s onslaught of attacks repelled off with ease.Gladio’s rough voice shouted at you, “What are you doing!?”

The dragon angled its head at you, a low rumble clicking in its throat as it slowly turned around.Its talons tapped along the floor as it creeped towards you.The others frantically shouted for you to release the shield, but you intentionally ignored their calls… you were determined to end this. 

Its head hovered over you now, the same trilled noise could be heard so distinctly from where you stood, but somehow you felt compelled to touch its face.It lowered its head as its snout remained closed, your hand trembled as you reached out, you could feel its warm humid breath as it exhaled through its nose.Slowly, you grazed your fingers along its beak.

A painless electricity shot through your entire body as the sclera of your eyes engulfed your iris’, turning your eyes pure white.It felt as if you were drowning as your lungs seized despite the ample amount of air in the room.Your head rocked backwards as visions flashed before you like clips of a film that had yet to be stitched.Suddenly everything became clear…

You gasped deeply, as your eyes widened and the color had slowly returned.You stumbled to the ground, your hands slamming on the wet stones as you weakly held the heavy weight of your newly acquired revelation.Tears began to well up in your eyes and your chest tightened from the pain.You lifted your head up, “I’m so… sorry…” you raised a shaky hand up to it.

Its body visibly relaxed and it sank its head down to you, pressing its beak against your palm.Your shield had slowly began to dissolve and you suddenly found yourself with your arms wrapped around its neck.It trilled over your shoulder as it slowly withdrew from you.You placed your hands on the sides of its face, “I’m so sorry for all the pain you suffered…please, be at peace.Help us bring light back to Eos,” you whispered to it.

Quetzalcoatl’s form began to disperse into a field of pyreflies as you watched with tear soaked eyes.The scintillating spirits floated and glided throughout the massive atrium, filling the dark chamber with faint lights like the glowing firefly fields of Duscae on those late quiet evenings.After a few minutes, the lights had faded into nothingness and only the six of you remained. 

Prompto leapt onto you, hugging you tight, “What on Eos was that all about?!”

You smeared the tears from you cheeks, “It’s a long story…”

Ignis leaned over you, placing his hand on your back, “Are you alright though?”

You nodded, “I’m okay now.”

The brisk thudded footsteps of Gladio could be heard as he jogged up to the group, “You really scared the hell out of us…” he scolded, “I got the mythril, let’s get out of here, finally.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Your eyes fluttered shut as you basked in the warmth of the sun’s embrace.  The amount of time you had spent in the tomb seemed unfathomable, as short as it truly was in reality.  The minute universe that you occupied had stilled while you scavenged through the catacombs as the hustle and bustle of the outside world seemed to have continued on without you.  Aranea raised her fist to stop the group at the entrance, “Wait here first.”

She strolled up to the same pair of officers from before, after a brief bout of chit chat, she returned, “Gotcha guys covered.Told them we didn’t find anything useful, so I’m sending you new ‘recruits’ to a special training site.I can give you all a lift if you want, but choose wisely, I don’t have all day to be chauffeuring your royal highness’ ass all over Lucis.”

“Where to then?” Gladio turned to ask Noct.

“Lestallum.” Ignis answered, “I just received word from Cindy that the mythril will require special treatment,” he placed his phone back in his coat pocket, “It's completely unfunctional in its raw mineral form.There’s only one acquaintance of hers that is capable of doing so.She currently works at the power plant in Lestallum.”

“Lestallum it is then,” she replied, “Let’s get going before anyone recognizes you all.”She waved her hand for the group to follow. 

As the pack trudged through the swampy entrance, you paused and turned your head to look back into the tomb.The passage was shrouded in darkness as the stones began to grind and shift.Daylight was upon you and the gateway to the crypt would soon be sealed, putting an end to the hellish ordeal you experienced from the depths below.A faint whistle howled from within the doorway, as if the tomb itself had longed for your presence, beckoning for you to return. 

For a brief moment you could have sworn that you saw a face.You stared at it longer, crinkling your brows as you tried to study it.As the stone door began to close, you realized it was a face that you recognized.

A face that was your own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You rubbed the indentation that had been stamped on your arm from the cold metal paneling of Aranea’s ship.It would take a couple of hours before you reached the town so you used it to catch a well-deserved nap before you arrived.You groaned as you pushed yourself up, rocking your head back and forth to ease the cramp in your neck. 

The others, sans Aranea, were sitting near as well, clearly fatigued from the daunting mission.Noct noticed that you had awoken, “Hey, feeling better?”

“Not really, but at least I slept without worrying about being eaten alive.”

He smirked, “Well thanks for bailing us out of that fight.That dragon was really kickin’ our asses.”

You grinned, “I’m a crownsguard now, gotta fulfill my career expectations right?”

He chuckled, “Well, it is written in your job description, y’know.‘Save the King from a fire breathing dragon.’It’s in paragraph four, I think.”

You laughed, “Guess I can expect a raise now.”

He smiled briefly, twisting a scrap piece of paper between his fingers to busy himself, “Sorry if this is too soon to ask, but what happened back there?”

You sensed the others had shifted closer to you, eager to hear your explanation.You bit your lip as you adjusted yourself into a more comfortable sitting position, “I… saw what it really was.It wasn’t a daemon… it was an aeon.”

“An aeon?Why would an aeon attack you?” Prompto asked.

“It wasn’t attacking me, well at first it was, but only before it found out I was a summoner.”You turned your hand over, remembering the brief moment you shared, “I touched it and I saw… everything.”

Gladio leaned forward, “What happened?”

You clenched your fist, “It was Niflheim… they did this to Q.”

“Q?” Noct interjected.

“Quetzalcoatl… its not really it’s name, that’s just what they called it.”You lowered your hand, “Niflheim was one of four countries that emerged after the fall of Solheim.They paved the way in technological advancements and specialized in making weapons.Eventually, they created the Magitek army and forced other nations to surrender to them.”

They exchanged agitated looks with one another.Prompto furrowed his brows.

You continued, “When they discovered that the scourge was creating daemons out of humans and animals, they searched all over for the most dangerous, until they came to Steyliff Grove.They thought that Q was a daemon and they tried to capture it.When they failed, they spread rumors that a strong daemon dragon was killing off entire villages.So your ancestor, Noct, the Lucis King and the Oracle went to destroy it…” you shook your head, “…but it was an ambush.Niflheim attacked and killed the Oracle.”

“What did my ancestor do?” the Prince asked.

“He was too afraid to fight… so he escaped, and the Niflheim emperor deceived him into thinking it was Q that killed his beloved Oracle.But, that didn’t stop them, they came back for Q, and tried to capture it again.It was trapped… they chained it up and it couldn’t escape.It merged its soul with the Oracle’s and became an aeon…”

Noct gritted his teeth, “I don’t understand why he didn’t turn back.  If he loved her, he should’ve gone back.”

You furrowed your brows, leaning over to lay your hand on Noct’s knee, “I’m sorry, Noct… he loved her, he really did.But he was so ashamed that he couldn’t stop Niflheim or Q that he called himself the Coward King,” you gently pulled your hand away.

“The Empire has been the enemy since the beginning.They killed my ancestors and my father…”He slammed his fist against the metal wall, sinking his head.

You nodded, “I’m sorry if I hurt you all, if you could see what had happened, you would understand why I did what I did.”

Gladio placed a hand on your shoulder, “We knew you wouldn’t have done that without reason.Besides, I’m starting to wonder if you might be an Amicitia with that giant shield you made,” he chuckled.

You grinned, “Someone’s gotta save your weak asses from getting killed,” you laughed, “No-but-seriously, that was rare, don’t trust me to do that again,” you frantically added.

A feeling of weightlessness overcame the group— the ship was beginning to descend.Aranea’s voice scratched over the intercom, “Buckle up lady and gents, we’re coming in for the landing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Finally, back in Lestallum._   You couldn’t help the excitement that swelled in your mind with the thought of returning to the bustling industrial town.  Not to mention your body was equally begging for a shower, but you had a task to fulfill, so no time for relaxation.  The ship landed just outside of the city as Aranea waved the group out.  

She ambled up to the edge of the ship’s unloading bay, leaning against a hydraulic shaft, “Don’t get into too much trouble.  But I guess if you do, I’m only a call away.  But don’t think about adding me on speed dial or anything,” she grinned as she slammed her palm against a glowing red button, causing the platform to slowly retract and close.  

You hoped you would encounter her again sometime in your life, she was undoubtedly a valuable connection and a prime example of feminine success and independence.The group bid their thanks and immediately headed to the Exineris plant.

Holly was already waiting outside of the main gate when you approached.She appeared a couple of years older than yourselves and a bit more rounded in the face, but her body language only spoke of years of honed practice.She sported a silvery jumpsuit and jacket that differed slightly from the rest of the women you had witnessed throughout town.She unfolded her arms when you came within range and waved for you all to approach.

“Hey!Cindy said you guys would be here any day now,” she smiled.

Noct bobbed his head, “Thanks for doing this for us.It means a lot,” he handed the small nylon bag to her.

“Not a problem, anything for the crown, right?” She tilted her head in amusement.“But I gotta tell ya, you all kinda showed up at a bad time.”

“Why’s that?” Noct replied.

She frowned as she twisted to face the power plant, “Facility’s been overrun with daemons.It’s too dangerous to send anyone in right now, sorry to say but I’ll have to put your project on the back burner until I can get the situation under control.”

Noct exchanged glances with the others, “Well, we can take care of it if you want.”

“You sure you can handle these guys?These aren’t your ordinary little Imps.”

Noct grinned, “We’ve had our share of bounties, we can do it.”

“Well, might want to pick your best then.I only have two spare suits that would fit any one of ya… except for you,” she looked in your direction, the hairs along your neck raised as your eyes widened a bit, “We got plenty in your size.” _UH, I would be the WORST choice right now._

Gladio slapped his palm against Noct’s back, “You and I can handle this, time for a recap on our training lessons, huh?”

The prince nodded, “Yeah, Gladio and I can handle them.”

“Great!Well if the two of you can do that for me that’d work out just fine.But keep in mind, we’re on a crunch, the reactor can blow at any second.Get rid of those daemons so I can send my girls in and stabilize the plant.”

“We got this,” Noct high-fived Gladio.

Holly turned her attention towards Prompto, “In the meantime, you can help me hammer out this mythril, wat’cha say kid?”

He stammered, “S-sure, I’ll… try my best.”

She chuckled, “Sounds like a plan,” she withdrew a hand-held radio from her utility belt, tossing it at Noct, “Radio me when the job is done.Head towards that building there with the yellow door, Neela’s in there, she’ll get you set up.Let’s go kid.”She patted Prompto on the shoulder as they turned towards a building on the west.

“Well, let’s get to it.Specs, what are you and [Y/N] gonna do?” Noct asked.

“A supply run is much needed after that expedition through the grove.We can rendezvous later this evening.”

Noct nodded, “Sounds good, wish us luck.”

The Prince and Shield headed towards the designated building, Gladio turned around as he paced backwards, “Ey! Can you pick me up some Cup Noodles while you’re at it!”

“… abysmal,” the advisor muttered, “Alright then!”

You giggled, no amount of gourmet food Ignis and you concocted could ever sway the man.Ignis sighed, turning his head towards you, “Shall we?”

“Mhmm,” you grinned, mentally listing every ingredient you wanted to replenish in your stores.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours had passed and still no word from the others, aside from a single text from Prompto saying how amazing it was to do the work that Holly and her employees performed on a daily basis.During that time, you had run into Iris in the lobby of the Leville shortly after Ignis had secured a room for the night.She had been assisting many hunters in the area as of late, making Lestallum a haven for weary travels trying to escape the darkness of the night.Once the mythril was treated, she would take it to Cindy to start work on your transport to Altissia.You would all convene in Cape Caem, the port from which you would depart.She exchanged pleasantries briefly before taking her leave, waving cheerily at you as she bounded out of the hotel. 

Your stomach rumbled, “Should we start cooking something now?Or wait til we hear word?”

Ignis pondered the choices, “Who knows how long they may be.For now, let us get something to eat instead, we can pick up dinner for them on our way back.”

You smiled, you had been dying to try out one of the food stalls, but you weren’t sure if Ignis was as inclined as you were, “Did you have a place in mind?”

“Not in particular, what are you in the mood for?”

“Weeeell, I did see a cart near the main drag that looked good.”

“Then that’ll be our destination,” he stated with a grin.You both began heading towards the main thoroughfare as the night slowly crept upon the boisterous city.After a few minutes of roaming around, a savory scent began to fill the air, you knew you were getting close.When you turned the corner, a large gathering of people was dispersed throughout the area; the buzz of conversation and the sizzle of frying pans hummed in the air.You spotted the food vendor immediately, pointing at it, “That one.”

You approached the line as you eyed the handwritten chalkboard menu on the side.“Everything looks so good, but maybe it’s because I'm so hungry.”

“Seems like their signature dish is the ‘Papa Bird and Baby Bowl.’Is that the one you would like?”

“Yeah, that’s what I saw earlier,” your mouth began to water; you leaned over to observe the cook as he tossed a large wok with the diced chicken.

A young attendant chirped, “Welcome!What would you two like?”

Ignis took a step forward, “We would like two of your specials as well as… a rose milk tea.”

“Coming right up!” she chimed, turning to hand the ticket to the cook, “We’ll call you when it’s ready.Next up!What would you like?”

You both stepped to the side, “Rose milk tea?” you asked.

He cleared his throat, “I thought you might like to try it.It’s a popular beverage in Lestallum these days.”

You were sure your cheeks were now as blushed as the color of the drink, “… thank you,” you whispered, drooping your head to hide the heat on your face. 

“Please take a seat and rest, I’ll bring our order to us when it is ready.”

“Okay, I’ll see if I can grab us a table,” you made your way over to the scant amount of lawn tables and folding chairs along the side of the building.The area was packed with people, dinner hour was still underway as the vendors hollered out order after order, churning out kebabs and baskets of fries left and right.You lucked out and saw a couple leaving and bee-lined your way over to them, securing the spot.After settling down, a steamy plate was placed in front of you.

“That was quick!” you exclaimed, your stomach growling at the feast before you.

“One of the perks of street food,” he grinned, settling down next to you.

The sautéed chicken crackled before you as the tangy aroma of citrusy spices engulfed your senses.You picked up your fork, ready to dig in when a pink frosted glass slid into view.

“The rose milk tea,” he stated, “If you do not care for it, I will not be offended.”

“N-no, thank you.I’m really excited to try it… it’s just so pretty,” you stared at the vibrant dried rose petals adorned along the edge of the glass, condensation began to accumulate along the sides, it was certainly a refreshing drink for a warm summer evening.You brought it up to your lips and sipped at the chilled beverage.

“It’s wonderful, thank you Iggy,” you set it down when you noticed he was without a drink, “You didn’t get one for yourself?”

“Didn’t cross my mind at the time I’m afraid.”

“Well here, drink some of mine,” you slid the glass back towards him, unabashed by the intimate gesture.

He hesitated for a moment, before picking it up and sipping the cold liquid. You smiled contently as you dug into your food.After a comfortable silence had passed you spoke, “Have you ever been to Altissia?What’s it like?”

“I’ve never been there before, but I heard it was quite a remarkable city.”

“I’m so excited to see it.I saw photos of it before we left Insomnia, I want to go on a gondola if we get a chance.”

He smiled warmly, “I’ll make sure we arrange some time to ride one.”

“Sorry I’ve been acting overly excited at everything, I’ve never really been outside of Insomnia much.”

“That’s quite alright, Lucis is a very vast country,” he trailed off, as he shifted in his seat, “If you are interested, there are quite a few culinary venues and supply shops in Altissia.We could visit them if you so desire.”

“I don’t think the others would be too ecstatic to spend a whole day in cooking stores,” you laughed, “Even though I could easily spend an entire WEEK in just one store I bet.”You giggled as you spooned another helping into your mouth, completely entranced by the hearty flavor.

He gently rolled his fork between his fingertips, his voice had become low and apprehensive, “Perhaps… just you and I then.”

You froze with your mouth full. _Is he… suggesting like, a date?_ You didn’t want to seem like a fool and answer as if it was one, so you decided to play it safe as you gulped your food down.“That’d be great, finally get those guys out of our hair for once,” you laughed nervously.

“A moment of reprieve from the others may provide a decent enough mental break,” the corner of his mouth turned up slightly into a smile.

You laughed aloud as you both continued to chat and dine, nearly forgettingabout the world surrounding you.Ignis was always good company, as intimidating as he was from the beginning, you couldn’t help but get lost in conversation with him.Home was quickly becoming more than just a place for you back in Insomnia… you were beginning to see it in him.After an hour had passed, it finally clicked in Ignis’ mind that the night had escaped you both.

“We should head back to the hotel now, the others might be there.”

You nodded, “We’ll grab something for them from these guys.Their food was amazing.”

“Indeed, Noctis might actually enjoy a dish such as this.We may have to replicate it,” he grinned.

After purchasing another round of orders for your comrades, you both paced languidly back to the hotel, resuming your conversation from where it left off.As you climbed the steps towards the main entrance of the Leville, Ignis stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

You paused when you noticed he wasn’t alongside you, turning your body to search for him, “You okay, Iggy?

He stared at you fleetingly, “I wanted to give you something.” He set the bag down on a step, reaching into the hidden pocket of his coat where he kept his travel-size journal.He pulled out the black leather notebook, flipping the cover flap over to reveal a long, opalescent blue feather pressed between the pages.He picked up the feather by the quill, examining its current state, “It’s a feather from Quetzalcoatl… your new aeon.”He held out the feather for you to take.

Your mouth hung slightly open, “Ignis…” you staggered down the stairs towards him, carefully accepting the feather as you turned it around to appraise the iridescent glow, “…thank you,” your voice beginning to break, “… that entire mission in Steyliff.It really changed me.”

“It’s the very reason why I picked it up before we departed.I thought it might make a good commemoration of your recent achievements.”

Your eyes began to water, “Ignis, thank you… so much.”Your throat began to burn as you made short gasps for air.Your mouth quivered as you looked at him with glossy eyes.You opened your arms to embrace him—

“There you guys are!Oh man we are STARVING!”Prompto exclaimed as he sauntered up to the two of you, Gladio and Noct in tow.

You immediately shot your arms back towards your body as you took a step back.

He halted when he reached the two of you, “You guys okay?” As his eyes scanned over you both.

Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, clearing his throat, “We’re perfectly fine, Prompto.”

“Good!  We are seriously starving!  Who knew forging mythril could take a toll like that on the body.”

“I don’t believe going without food for a mere six hours constitutes a state of starvation, “ Ignis quipped back.

Noct added, “Well regardless we’re super hungry.I think I burned five thousand calories just walking around in those suits,” he slouched forward.

You picked up the bag from the ground, “Well you’re in luck.  We got you guys the best street food in town.”

“Woohoo!” Prompto celebrated, as he scooped up the bag and jogged up the stairs.Gladio and Noct followed closely behind like a pack of ravenous sabertusks.

You turned back towards Ignis, “Thank you again, this really means a lot.”you pulled out your summoner’s book from your bag, flipping it open to the spot where the worn Chocobo feather last laid.You placed the feather gently in its spot.

“Anything for you…”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**“Papa Bird and Baby Bowl”**

 

So this is actually a recipe from my country popularly known as ‘Sizzling Sisig’.It’s typically made from pork head, liver, and belly but chicken is the next popular variety.Sisig is a sizzling citrus snack or meal that is made with calamansi (a small lime with a tad bit of sweetness) and served over a hot cast iron plate.It's a popular dish served in restaurant, at home, or on the street. Papa Bird and Baby Bowl was the closest recipe that matched this one; it looks like it actually has a cream based sauce.

 

 

Ingredients

 

1 whole rotisserie chicken or 2 lbs chicken with skin

2 - 3 dried or fresh red chili pepper or chili arbol (diced)

1 tbsp (15 ml) soy sauce

1 tbsp (15 ml) rice vinegar

1/2 tbsp (7.5 mls) olive oil

1 white onion (diced)

1 tbsp butter

3 to 4 calamansi (or 2 small lemons)

1 bunch green onion (sliced)

1 large egg (optional)

Salt and pepper

White calrose rice

 

 

Kitchen Tools

 

1 large cast iron pan (or frying pan)

1 chef knife

1 medium bowl

Measuring tools

Chopping board

1 cast iron or sizzling plate (optional)

 

 

1.Extract all meat and skin from rotisserie chicken and dice up to about 1 to 2 cm size pieces.Place inside medium bowl and add chili pepper, soy sauce, rice vinegar, and salt and pepper to taste.Mix until well combined.Set aside.(If using raw chicken and skin: boil in pot until meat is white, pan fry on medium until outside is golden brown)

2.Heat pan with olive oil over medium heat and add white onion, sauté until just softened.

3.Turn heat up to high and add butter to pan until melted.Add chicken contents to pan, continue frying and stirring occasionally until it begins to crisp up.Careful not to overfry, burnt onions are nasty. 

4.Squeeze calamansi/lemon over chicken (try avoid letting seeds get in) and stir to combine.Continue frying until crispy to liking.

5.Serve onto hot cast iron plate or onto regular plate.While still really hot, crack egg over chicken and garnish with green onion.(If you prefer your egg fully cooked, pan fry first to preference then serve).

 

 

” **Rose Milk Tea”**

 

Ingredients

 

2 Cups of Unsweetened vanilla almond milk

1/2 Cup of water

3 tea bags of Rose tea

1 tsp of Stevia (non-calorie sweetner) or sugar to taste

2 cups of ice

1/2 cup frozen raspberries or strawberries (optional, for color)

1/2 pre-frozen banana (optional, to add creaminess)

Dried edible rose petals (optional, for decoration)

 

Kitchen Tools

 

Blender

Boiling pot

Ceramic or glass bowl

Measuring tools

 

1\. Boil milk and water in pot until the edges begin to bubble

2\.  Turn off heat and steep tea bags for 10 minutes

3\.  Remove tea bags and squeeze any fluid into pot

4\.  Pour into bowl and set in refrigerator to chill for 1.5 hours

5\.  Blend all ingredients (minus dried rose petals) in blender until smooth, pour into glass and garnish with dried rose petals

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I feel like I was writing a D&D campaign for some reason during the Quetzalcoatl sequence *shrug*  
> * Only one chapter left before everything gets bat-shit crazy


	8. Matcha Kupoberry Roll Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell its been 3 months since I last updated this fic! I got behind because of a busy schedule that started at the beginning of October. But with the holidays wrapping up, I’ll be able to update this series more regularly :)

 

“Is it ready yet?” Prompto asked as he rocked on his heels, his elbows perched on the kitchen counter. 

You smirked at the man’s excitement, “It still has to chill for a few hours, it’ll be ready by dessert time.” 

The blonde groaned, slumping his head on the counter as he watched you finish the last stages of the roll cake.Iris giggled as she lined up a row of strawberries atop the layer of cream.When she finished, you carefully rolled the edge of the spongey cake into a log, pulling it tight and securing it with a sheet of parchment paper.The two of you beamed at your creation as you placed the delicate pastry in the fridge, a wisp of cold air chilling your skin as the door closed. 

_It had been nearly a month since your time at Steyliff Grove; the horrors that festered beneath those cold granite slabs still replayed lucidly in your mind on sleepless nights.Cid and Cindy were diligent on their task of repairing the Royal Vessel shortly after receiving Holly’s impressive handiwork with the mythril; but a handful of minor mechanical setbacks left the gang with ample time to tie any loose ends Noctis had left around Lucis._

You peered out the kitchen window to see Noct wielding a wooden stick in his hand as Talcott attacked him with a similar timber-forged weapon.The two sparred and leapt around the grass as Gladio watched over them, his arms crossed with a grin drawn on his rugged face.  

_It was difficult to fathom all that Noctis had endured in just these past few weeks.The colossal battle with the Titan had revealed a substantial amount of information about the young prince and his family.Despite the sudden disappearance of the Archaen after the fight, Noct continued to complain of minor headaches, subsequently draining you of your analgesic stores.Cor Leonis, leader of the Lucian Crownsguard, upheld his unabating commitment to guide Noct to the tombs of his ancestors, collecting their weapons as well their powers in his journey to fulfilling his duty as the Chosen._

Prompto whipped out his camera, snapping a pic of you and Iris busy at work. 

_You had been through so much as well during that time, the summoner’s compendium was becoming clearer by the day as you read through each section, slowly piecing your lineage together.In the mean time you had stumbled upon a few more temples from your own ancestors.Some destroyed, some intact, and eventually acquiring an aeon named Valefor along the coastline of Galdin Quay and the lone samurai Yojimbo near the Nebulawood.Sacred sites that you learned were transposed to Eos during the abrupt fall of the continent known as Spira some centuries ago._

“How are you liking Cape Caem?” Iris asked.

“It’s beautiful, I’d love to have a house here one day.The sea, the quiet cliff side, the garden… it’s such a dreamy location,” you replied.

Prompto snuck a strawberry from the bowl, popping it in his mouth, “Why don’t you come with us to Altissia, Iris?”

Iris smiled as she wiped the counter, “I’d love to go there and see the city but I’ve been pretty busy in Lestallum with the local hunters and the women at the power plant,” her rosy cheeks perked up from the same gentle smile, “Maybe next time?It must be a sight to see.”

_The Amicitia’s were, without a doubt, a breed of unwavering passion and duty.Even with the loss of their own father, Clarus, both the surviving heirs had pushed on even stronger than before.Gladio had ventured off at some point during your journey, returning with the Marshall and a new heightened sense of purpose.An experience you had thought to ask about someday— but perhaps not today._

“We can catch one of those festivals that I hear about all the time on the news, they look like so much fun,” you added.

_A fanfare of Imperial troops had caught the gang off guard on your way through Duscae, unfortunately leading to the seizure of the Regalia and a rather pitiful attempt at a base infiltration on your group’s part.But the event had allowed you to cross paths with a man named Ravus, sibling to Lady Lunafreya.You were happy the Oracle did not carry the same attitude and aggression the former Teneabraen prince seemed to exude, at least from what you could recall from her year’s of public speaking.Time was slipping through your grasp and the days began to bleed into weeks._

“Dinner is almost ready,” Ignis announced from behind.He tossed the contents of a frying pan, flipping the dish with a hypnotic snapping rhythm.His skills in the kitchen were so unparalleled you began to wonder if he was actually the royal executive chef of the Citadel in disguise as a Crownsguard.There was no possible way he became so well-rehearsed in the art through mere interest of the hobby.

“It smells so good,” you walked over to him, closing your eyes as you inhaled the aroma of the savory entree. 

He picked up a clean spoon and turned towards another pan, scooping a small portion of the sauce and letting it cool before bringing it to your face, “Please tell me if it’s missing something.”

You hesitated for a moment, caught off guard by the intimate gesture.You placed your hand on top of his to steady the spoon as you leaned in towards it, drawing in the harmonious combination of fresh spices and lucian tomatoes.The scent alone made your mouth water and stomach growl with anticipation.You wrapped your lips around the spatula, relishing in the sauce’s succulent taste, “It’s perfect,” the decree spilling out of your mouth like a sultry whisper.

A bright red color swiftly blossomed on his face and he quickly turned away, “My gratitudes for the flattering verdict,” he cleared his throat as he fumbled around the stovetop, “Perhaps a bottle of wine with this evening’s meal would be appropriate.A celebration of our journey’s achievements.”

“Yeeeah!” you dragged out more excitedly than you should have, “It’s ‘bout time we celebrate!I’ll grab the others,” you pivoted on your heel towards the front door.

Ignis returned to his meal preparation, pulling at the collar of his shirt to cool his heated skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the clinking of a few jubilant glasses, the table was briskly cleared and the group slowly began to disperse around the house.You leaned against the back of a padded living room chair, exhaustion manifesting through the light flitting of your eyelids.

“[Y/N]?” a gruff voice asked from behind.You turned around to see the Marshall move to your flank.“Would you mind joining me for a moment?Outside, if that’s alright.”

You stared at him briefly before nodding in agreement.You stood up from your chair and headed out the door with him, a heavy gravity of unease in your steps.He guided you towards the fence line of the cliff as you walked alongside each other in silence.The evening air was colder than usual and you pulled your sweater in tighter across your chest.You wondered what trouble you might have provoked to cause Cor Leonis to pull you outside in the middle of the night for interrogation.

His thick voice cut through the stillness, “How’ve you been these past few weeks?”

You released the tension in your body when you realized the warrant for your arrest was dismissed, “Hanging in there, I guess,” you replied with a slight shrug of your shoulders, “I’ve learned a lot though.I’m just hoping now that I can be useful to Noctis.”

He grinned at your remark, “That’s quite an undertaking, gaining all those aeons in such a short amount of time.You and your family must be very proud.”

“I suppose.I haven't had much time to really speak to them lately.”

“How are they?You mentioned they escaped the city during the attack, correct?”

You nodded your head, “They made it out safely, but… our home and store were destroyed,” the muscles of your throat began to tighten, “…after this is done… we’ll have to start from scratch all over again.” 

A crinkle formed between his brows, “At least you won’t be alone.You have a group of incredible friends, don’t forget that.” 

You pursed your lips together, “I thank the gods every day.I still can't believe that I’m even here with them, I’m very fortunate.”

“You know, you would have a job at the Citadel once it’s rebuilt.Insomnia’s going to need its first Grand Summoner.”

You grinned, “That's good to know, I'll be sure to keep you posted.”

A tepid breeze pushed a few tendrils of hair around your face as you pulled the scarf over your mouth, your humid breathe warming your face briefly before filling the space with a crisp chill.A comfortable silence temporarily occupied the conversation as the sound of the cricket’s orchestra still played in the first half of tonight's symphony.You were grateful that the Marshall had accompanied your group from time to time during Noctis’ long trek throughout the Lucian countryside.His guidance was impeccable along your journey, if not reassuring. 

 “I take it we didn't come out here just for you to congratulate me…” you said. 

He turned his head slightly towards you, a look of debatement in his face, “When you were going back and forth between the Citadel, did you see King Regis very often?” 

You reflected on the thought for a moment before answering, “Yes.At least… when I would leave for the day.That was the one thing he made sure to do every time my studies were done.”You twisted the ends of your scarf, “He would always make sure to stop me before I went out the door.See how I was doing.See if I was okay.Ask if the boys were bothering me,” you snorted at the last thought.  

Your smirk quickly faded and you fell silent for a brief minute, “When the other officials around the Citadel began questioning why I was there, he always stood up for me.They thought it was a waste of time, using the Citadel’s resources on me.But he would give them this look…”

 The Marshall grinned, “I know that look quite well.”

You chuckled, “You can never forget it.” 

Vivid memories of your time with the royal family replayed in your mind, “… he really believed in me, ya’know?He always made sure to tell me that…”

“I know he was very grateful to you for looking after Noctis.The young prince didn't have many friends as a child, he really appreciated you being there for him when he got older.I can see how Regis saw you as his own.” 

“He really did start to feel like a second father to me.And it was nice visiting the Citadel too, my family's bookstore paled in comparison to its library.It was cool hanging out there with Noctis and helping him with his school work.”A brief smile crept onto your face from a time when you and Noct had snuck off to explore a restricted section of the library.You could still hear the distinct splintering of wood as you both clenched up in shock while a bookcase crashed to the floor, a result of the Prince’s own doing.You remembered snatching him by the collar of his shirt as you both sprinted towards a large executive desk to hide from the Crownsguard that rushed into the area.It was your first true, albeit consequential, bonding moment with Noctis. 

Cor stood at your side, eyes fixed on you as he absorbed your account.He was always an attentive listener, a quality you appreciated during these troubling times.But you had to wonder why the line of inquiry tonight…

“You were one of his Crownsguard too, right?” you asked. 

He shifted his weight, “I was…”

You angled your head to glance at him, a pained expression evident on his stoic features.The loss of the late King was all too fresh in everyone’s hearts.“I'm sorry… we’re all still hurt from the incident.” 

“My only regret was that I was not there to protect him.That's why I want to ensure that Noctis succeeds in his mission. Why I want for you _all_ to succeed in your mission.”

“It's not your fault, Clarus was there too and couldn't stop Glauca…” realization striking you at your comment, “Not that you couldn't, that is!” 

He chuckled, “That’s alright, I'm sure that would’ve been the result as well.”His smile began to fade, “Regis sent me off on a mission because he anticipated the attack.If I survived, it meant that I could carry out his plan.”

You crinkled your brows, “What plan?”

“To see that Noct becomes the chosen King, and…” he turned to face you now, “To see that you succeed too.”

You jerked your head back in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“No offense but everyone knew you weren't prepared to protect Noct right out the door.You could barely hold a dagger properly in your hands,” he grinned down at you, “But soon you would be a summoner, so Regis sent you away too.You were like a daughter to him…” he angled his brows, “…he sent you away to protect Noctis _and_ you.Ignis, Prompto, Gladio… they were entrusted to protect the two of _you_.”

The edges of your face scrunched as you parsed his words.What did he even mean by that?Why was the king so invested in you?There was no way he really believed that you could revive an entire dead practice or even remotely master it.You weren’t some chosen individual of summoners like Noctis was to his line of kings.The very thought was laughable if not insulting to think that a responsibility like that could be dropped so casually on your shoulders.Your head began to buzz like a swarm of Killer Wasps caught in a whirlwind.

“Even if Noct did not become the chosen king, there was always the chance that you could become a high summoner and bring light back to Insomnia.Of course you would be Noctis’ crownsguard in time and with proper training, but ultimately he knew that Insomnia would stand a better chance if Noct and you could save it.”

Anxiety began to take hold, “Marshal, we can't risk the livelihood of all Insomnia on someone like _me_.I—” you felt yourself choking on the words, your tongue beginning to swell, “Look, Noct can do it.He’s ready.The Oracle will help him—”

A gentle hand on your shoulder cut you off, “You can do it too, you can become a high summoner.” 

Tears glossed over your eyes now, the words barely crawling from your mouth as your trachea burned from the pained stimulation of your vocal cords.“…I don't know if I can,” you stuttered. 

His palm delivered a tender squeeze, “I think that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself.”

You turned your head towards the fence line, averting his attention away from your distraught appearance.The weather had been so dreary the last few days you were surprised that you hadn’t noticed the clarity of the stars tonight.The sky’s own prussian blue ocean was stippled with their timid glow as the horizon met the sea’s obsidian edge.A calligraphy of white crests was written along the flowing page of water, speaking tales of its own history through the indecipherable crashing of the waves.The world as calm as it was tonight briefly made you believe that all of this was unnecessary.How could such omnicscient forces be allowed to destroy something so beautiful as the landscape you laid your eyes upon?Could the gods possibly be so cruel?You didn't really know what to think anymore.  

“But if you ask my opinion, I think you're right on track.” 

You returned a weak smile, “Thank you Marshall, I’ll try my best.” 

He returned the gesture, placing his large palm on your back to guide you back to the house, “You always do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bed frame creaked underneath as you adjusted your seat at the edge of the bed.After the two of you returned to the house from your talk, you had excused yourself for the night and retreated into one of the spare bedrooms.The smell of aged wood and mildew embedded curtains was strangely comforting, a faint reminder of home. 

A soft knock drummed on the door.“[Y/N]?Are you alright?” the familiar accented voice muffled from the opposing side. 

“Ignis?You can come in,” you answered. 

The hinges of the old door grated as the tall figure entered, leaving the entryway slightly agape.He paced over with light thudded footsteps, stopping a few meters away from where you sat, “How are you feeling?You seemed a bit distant this evening…” 

You fidgeted, “…I'm fine.”

He cocked his head slightly, “You know that I hate to pry but you're not particularly good at lying.” 

You ducked your head.If there was any one person that could read you like a book, Ignis’ eyes glided over your pages so effortlessly.After hurdling over the initial introductory phase, you found it easy to open up to him over the past few months.Sometimes sharing memories and personal quirks you hadn't dare thought to divulge to the others.But in light of your newly found obligation, you were apprehensive at making your weaknesses so evident even more so than before.Finally, you spoke, “I want to ask you something Ignis.But only if… you promise to be honest with your answer.” 

His stance stiffened, partly alarmed at the ominous contract, but wanting to assure you of any concerns.“Of course, you know that you are welcome to ask anything of me.”

You didn't hesitate, “Then tell me this, what do you think of me as a summoner?Don't try to sugar coat it, I need to know.I need to know if I'm just wasting my time… if I'm wasting everyone’s time,” your voice began to strain. 

You could see that the question had caught him slightly off guard by the way his shoulders had shifted.He mulled over his answer, tilting his head a tad forward, “There's no doubt that you've made great strides in your learning.We have all seen feats from you that no one could have ever possibly imagined, and it was all accomplished in a matter of weeks on the road.Of course you had your hiccups along the way, everyone does, but you can't let those failures define you.”

“So what's the bad part?” 

“Pardon?” 

“Constructive criticism isn't all about praise…”

He paused briefly once more, “You're still apprehensive.At times you were too intimidated to try because you are so convinced that you will fail.Whenever there is a hunt or battle, you are hesitant to join in, but not in the calculating way… you're debating about joining at all.”

 Your heart sank.He was right, it was exactly how you had been feeling these past few weeks, confirmed now by your traveling companion.It stung even more to hear that he so easily recognized your lack of participation in battle, a quality unbecoming of a Crownsguard.You bit your lip as you stared at the ground.

“You also tend to use an odd combination of spices here and there, but that can be easily remedied,” he smirked.

You puffed a quiet laugh, “Sorry Iggy, I promise I’ll be a better apprentice.”

A grin crept onto his face as he made his way toward the bed, settling down next to you, “So what is really on your mind?”

The quilted fabric beneath you crumpled from your grip, “I spoke to Cor earlier tonight.He told me… some things that I wasn’t aware of.”You angled your head away from his gaze, “I was told, that if Noct… fails… the duty of bringing light back to Insomnia… will fall on me.”

Ignis remained silent.You stared at the worn edges of the base boards, the paint cracked and splintered from time and the elements.“Is it true?You, Prom, Gladio?Were just protecting me?” 

He crinkled his brows before a sigh broke through the strained tension, “Indeed, you were not intended to be a Crownsguard.Initially, at least.We were instructed to grant you the official title should your abilities prove to be of great benefit to our cause.Truthfully, you _did_ earn that position.Your healing and vigilance is far superior to any of ours, for that we are thankful.” 

A weak smile formed on your face but you knew there was more he had to tell.

“King Regis sent you away because he saw you as family.But… what you discovered is correct, he truly believed there could be a chance that you would restore the light if Noctis—,” his jaw clenched,”…did not succeed.”

Tears began to prick at the corner of your eyes, “…and what’s going to happen if the gods reject Noct?I don't want to believe that the world could be filled with darkness forever…” the words rolled off your tongue in a near whisper.

The words struck a nerve with him as well as you sensed his body stiffen, “I don't want to believe that either.I have been at Noctis’ side since we were both young children.My first priority has always been his safety and well-being.”

You felt selfish for drawing so much attention away from Noctis.Ignis already suffered from enough physical and emotional baggage, you didn't want to become the straw that broke the Shoopuf’s back.He was the royal retainer to Noct after all, he didn't have time to constantly keep an eye on you.Everything just seemed to be happening so fast; first the fall of Insomnia, Noct’s expedition to Altissia, and now this revelation?The weight of the world was beginning to fall heavy on your shoulders and you had to wonder if the god’s sadistic sense of humor was aimed directly at you.A wet trail of tears began to form along your cheeks.  

“But we can only try.None of us can foresee what the future may hold,” he added.

A warm arm tenderly wrapped around your back as deft and slender fingers stroked gently along your upper arm.Your breathe hitched and you slowly turned your head towards him, locking your eyes with the jade color you envied so much.Before you could register what you were doing, your temple was resting on his shoulder, tears soaking into his dark couerl patterned shirt. 

Despite everything that had happened, and everything destined to happen, you knew that you couldn't give up.The future would collide with you in ways you would never be able to predict— but it didn’t matter any longer.You had a duty to fulfill.Not only to Noctis, but also to yourself.The time of self-doubt and pity were over, if you failed or succeeded, what only counted now was the conviction you had to see this through to the end.Whatever end that may be. 

You placed your palm on the crease of his arm, nuzzling your face further into his shoulder, “Thank you Iggy, I promise I won't let you down.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I guess it’s goodbye for now,” Iris said somberly. 

Noct stopped before her, “Yeah, I guess so,” he gave her a glum smile as he continued down the iron stairwell towards the boat dock.Gladio patted her on the shoulder when he passed as Prompto gave her a sheepish wave.When the others had made it to the ground floor, you pulled her in for an embrace.

“Take care, okay?Protect everyone while we’re gone,” you said before hugging her tight once more.

“Of course.Hopefully the next time you’ll see me, I’ll be a Ranger with the hunters.” 

You beamed at her,“I know you will.Amicitia’s are the pride and protectors of Insomnia, you were born to be the Grandmaster.” 

You pulled away from her and scrambled your hand on Talcott’s head as you made your way to the ground floor.The ship looked near brand new all thanks to the expert handiwork of Cid and Cindy.It was amazing, but not surprising, how effectively they worked to restore the royal vessel to its former glory.The air all around was filled with excitement and nerves.In a few hours you would be standing amongst the towering buildings of a grand and posh city, but the thoughts of the meeting with Lady Lunafreya was still heavy on everyone’s mind.The five of you peered up at the vessel when a stern voice announced from behind. 

“Something I gotta get off my chest…” the Marshall folded his arms as he spoke.

“What's that?” Noct replied.

“I'm sorry.Sorry I wasn't there for your father.I swore an oath to protect the King,” he hung his head slightly in shame, “…but I wasn't strong enough to uphold it.”

A gravelly voice interjected, “Ain't nothing nobody could've done to stop what happened.”Cid made his way around the group before sinking into a worn leather couch that was situated in the center of the dock.

Noct nodded his head, “Yeah I realize that…” 

“But you need to realize just what you mean to the people by your side,” he continued.“Even if they can't solve your problems, you can't hide what's goin’ on from ‘em.”The elderly mechanic reached over the coffee table for a framed photo: a group of younger crownsguard and their late King.“…it hurts like hell.”He placed the photo back on the table.“Remember those aren't your bodyguards… they're your family.”

You glanced at the others from the corner of your eye, a pensive look on each of their faces. 

“Trust in ‘em always.” 

And with that final piece of advice, reality had suddenly settled in.This was happening, and there was no turning back.This could very well be your last moment of peace with them all.The forecast for the future was shrouded in darkness as you would all desperately try to peruse your way through to the light.You could only pray that you could see this through to the end with each of them at your side. 

An idea hit you, “Hey, I just realized we’re actually all here together.Maybe we should take a picture?Let’s do it on instant film, so we can give a couple pics to everyone before we leave.We’ll trade off taking the shot, I’ll take it first,” you held out your hand as Prompto dug inside his equipment bag for his camera. 

The large group gathered together along the dock, maneuvering and scooting around one another to fit inside the frame.You snapped the shot, grinning at the LCD screen at their smiles before changing out with the photographer.  

Cid barked aloud, “Waiting for an invitation?Get your asses on board!” he exclaimed rather unceremoniously.

After all was said and done, you bid farewell as you each boarded the ship.As the engines roared to life, you watched as the dock and the others slowly faded from view, a bittersweet ache in your hearts.You leaned over the edge of the ship as it bobbed and rocked with the waves.The sky was devoid of all clouds today, reflecting a brilliant blue along its glassy surface as the bow of the boat sliced through the water.You pulled the photo from your book, gazing over the smiles of each of your friends… your family.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This recipe is one of my faves!And its super to easy to make, the only technique to practice is rolling the cake.One common practice is to immediately roll the cake once out of the oven and letting it take shape that way before filling.You can do any method you prefer, the method in my recipe will have you roll after adding the filling.You can also substitute the green teapowder for unsweetened cocoa powder, espresso powder, or any other powdered flavoring.Another alternate filling for a matcha roll is to mix azuki beans or bean paste into the cream filling rather than strawberries.

 

** Ingredients **

 

**Meringue**

4 large egg whites

40 grams granulated sugar

 

**Batter**

4 large egg yolks

40 grams granulated sugar

40 grams cake flour

1 tbsp (15 grams) matcha green tea powder

 

**Filling**

200 ml heavy whipping cream

1.5 tbsp (22 grams) granulated sugar

Sliced or chopped strawberries

 

 

**Kitchen Tools**

10” x 14” baking sheet

Another baking sheet that is a little larger than the previous

Parchment paper

Cooking spray (optional)

2 Medium mixing bowls

Sieve or fine mesh strainer

Electric hand mixer

Whisk

Spatula

Dough scraper (optional)

Measuring tools

Plastic wrap

 

 

1\. Cover baking sheet with parchment paper that overlaps edges by about 2”.Press into corners and crease.Optional step: Lightly spray parchment paper with cooking spray to release cake easier after baking

2.Combine cake flour and matcha powder in bowl and stir to combine.Sift into separate bowl 3 times to ensure even mixing and reduce particle size.

3.In a clean mixing bowl, beat egg whites with electric mixer until frothy and white.Gradually add sugar in 3 separate parts and keep beating until forms a meringue with stiff peaks.** Refer to Chapter 5 for Meringue technique**

4.In a separate bowl with the egg yolks, beat with mixer until a bit frothy.(You can go straight into beating after making your egg white meringue without having to clean the beaters, just make sure you always start with your egg whites first, getting yolk in your egg whites makes it hard to form a meringue).Add sugar in 2 parts and keep beating until a little thick and creamy.

5.Add sifted matcha flour in 2 parts to egg yolk batter and use whisk to mix yolk until evenly mixed and flour is moistened.**Begin preheating your oven to 350 F.

6.Add 1/4 of the egg white meringue to batter bowl and use whisk to lightly mix until uniform, do this by scooping batter with whisk and dropping back into bowl. (Do not actually whisk, just use whisk to “loosen” the batter with the meringue, this will making the folding step easier)

7.Add another 1/4 meringue to batter and use spatula to gently fold.Continue until batter is completely uniform and folded (Just fold until batter is evenly mixed)

8.Pour batter on parchment paper of baking sheet. Use a dough scraper to spread batter evenly across entire pan.

9.Drop pan a couple of times on counter to release any air bubbles.

10.Place sheet in oven and bake for 12 - 13 minutes. Do NOT overbake, this will cause the cake to get dry and crack when you go to roll.At the 12 min mark, open the oven and use a toothpick to check for doneness.If still wet, bake for additional minute.

11.Remove from oven and drop on counter a couple of times to stop the cake from shrinking.Slide the parchment paper with cake off of the baking sheet and onto a flat surface.Immediately cover with a slightly larger baking pan to prevent the cake from drying out.**If you don’t have one, you can use a sheet of aluminum foil

12.While the cake cools, begin making the filling by beating the whipping cream and sugar together in a clean mixing bowl with clean electric beaters.Continue beating until it forms a thick cream with stiff peaks.The cream sets better when cold, so if your cream is feeling a little luke warm, float your mixing bowl inside a large bowl filled with ice water to chill it. 

13.Remove the baking sheet/aluminum foil from your cake and gently pull down the edges of the parchment paper.Take another sheet of parchment paper and lay it on top of the cake.Flip the cake over and gently peel the parchment paper off.Whichever is the nicest looking side leave this face down, so flip it back over if the other side looks better.

14.On the crappy looking side facing up, take a sharp knife and cut one end at a diagonal angle.This will give the roll a nice edge to end on.

15.Place the cream on the cake and evenly distribute with a spatula or icing spatula if you have one.Only put a little bit of cream towards the diagonal cut side, once you start rolling the cream will begin pushing itself towards it.The amount listed in this recipe is for a thicker cream filling, if you only like a little bit of cream in your roll, just use enough to your liking.

16.Place a couple of rows of strawberries spaced by 1” or scatter evenly across surface if using chopped strawberries

17.On the the uncut side of the cake, begin carefully rolling, pulling as tight as possible as you go

18.Once done rolling, use the same parchment paper (or other sheet if your is sticky with cake) and wrap the roll tightly with the parchment paper to keep its shape

19.Wrap the entire roll with a plastic wrap to keep the parchment paper from unrolling

20.Chill in refrigerator for 2 to 3 hours to set the cream.

21.Remove from fridge and using a clean sharp knife, slice ugly ends off.Use a clean knife every time you slice to give a beautiful slice of roll cake :)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ The last bit of convo on the boat dock is actually from the game
> 
> \+ I’M SO EXCITED TO WRITE CHAPTER 9 AND 10, ITS A MAJOR POINT IN READER AND IGNIS’ RELATIONSHIP


	9. Altissian Flan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ The next portion of this story is split between Chapter 9 and 10, there's so much fluff I couldn't fit it into one chapter alone 
> 
> \+ I also pulled a character from an unrelated film for a cameo in this chapter lol See this youtube video to visualize his appearance, but you can take a guess at it based on the passage ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_4ubeXICDk )
> 
> \+ if you remember from Chapter 2, reader purchased an ingredient from Lestallum, see recipe for details about this ingredient!

 

 

“Whoa… is this all _real_?” Prompto gaped as he stared up in awe at themassive pearlesque archway.“It’s a photographer’s dream.”

The royal vessel cruised its way through the towering columns of the city’s main port of entry.An Altissian guard raised his arm to halt the boat.Cid ambled to the side, flashing a rather old entry permit he had retained some many years prior.The guard scoffed at the battered paper, handing it back to Cid as he flipped a switch that opened the gates to a narrow canal. 

You audibly gasped at the sight before you.Cascading waterfalls were the first to welcome the group as the yacht cut through towards a large body of water that surrounded the entirety of the city.The massive lagoon was tame and still, reflecting the azure sky and snow capped mountains like a mirror.Magnificent winged statues were perched upon the corners of several buildings as large sails from surrounding boats encompassed you like a sea of heavenly clouds.The ships drifted languidly through the water, not a care in the world for those that occupied them.In the distance, a massive gold-domed cathedral served as a holy backdrop to the extravagant city.

A celebration was under way as balloons dotted the sky and vibrant streamers were wrapped around light posts.Flutes and tambourines filled the air with a cheery beat that made even the most sour of people tap their feet to the music.Whether it was the excitement of the festival or the fact that you were finally within the luxurious confines of the grand city, one thing was certain— you didn’t even know where to begin.

A sharp voice barked you out of your entranced state.“Sir!What is the purpose of your visit here?” 

You were so attentively focused on the buildings that you hadn’t realized the group already waltzed onto the peer.You snatched your bag and jumped onto the platform, jogging swiftly towards your comrades that now stood before the immigration booths. 

“Purpose?Ah, Ignis?” Noctis frantically searched his advisor.

Ignis sighed, “Utterly hopeless,” he approached the immigration officer, “We are scholars of the culinary arts, and we've come to study the renowned cuisine of your fair nation.”

“Is that so?” He scanned over the group, his brows cross, “Well, I wish you an enlightening stay.” 

Each of you breathed a sigh of relief, aside from Ignis who chided Noct, “Another one you owe me.”

The gang approached the corner of what looked to be a busy thoroughfare.The clamor of festival goers buzzed around your heads and you spotted a nearby vendor selling souvenirs.You angled your head to read the print on a shirt— Moogle Chocobo Carnival.

“Look at all the games!Noct we gotta try some!” Prompto exclaimed.The blonde gunman bounded towards a game cart as the merchant beckoned them towards him with the promise of cheap novelty prizes.You grinned as the twomen scurried in its direction like a pair of children in a candy store. 

Gladio crossed his arms, “Well, since these two idiots are off blowing all the gil, is there anything important we need to take care of right now?”

“I gather that any political proceedings are temporarily suspended due to the local festivities.I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of leisurely time for ourselves,” Ignis stated as he placed a hand on his hip.

Gladio smacked his hands together, “Fantastic, there was a bar I read about here that I wanna check out.What about you old man, wanna come with?”

Cid grumbled, “I ain’t the type for these kiddy games, I’ll head to this bar of yer’s.”

Gladio patted you gruffly on the shoulder, “Have fun you two.”He grinned as the two sauntered away. 

You stretched your arms above your head, “It’s really nice to have some time off for once.” 

“It is a fine reward from all the traveling these past few weeks,” Ignis smirked, “But I first need to establish our accommodations at the Leville.Would you like to accompany me or do you have other plans for the city?”

You pondered the invitation.It was quite an intriguing idea to have some time alone with Ignis.You had become so close with him the past few months you secretly hoped that you could have an opportunity to get to know him better.

However… it _had_ been months since you actually had any time to yourself.Ever since the royal party departed Insomnia, you were constantly in the presence of the boys.Even despite knowing what you learned about yourself then and now, you never once regretted taking this journey with them; but you had deeply yearned for some personal time, a moment just to step back and truly appreciate life and all its worth.The thoughts of shopping in a fashionable district, relaxing your sore muscles in a soothing spa, or just engaging in a hobby that you loved, _alone_ , sounded like the greatest thing since sliced bread.

“Ah, as much as I’d love to come with you, I had a couple things in mind that I wanted to do.‘Me’ things, really, “ you said meekly.You hoped that it didn’t come off too selfish.

He nodded thoughtfully, “Of course, I think we could all benefit from a bit of self-care during these chaotic times.Please, enjoy yourself.The city is vast, take this opportunity to explore it,” he smiled, “Just keep your lines of communication open, in case of an emergency.”

“You as well.”You held up your phone to him before placing it in your bag.And on that note, he bid farewell and turned to take his leave towards the hotel.

You shuffled towards an information kiosk, snatching a few pamphlets and a local map.A nearby bench made your immediate acquaintance and you settled down to plan out your day.After a few pencil markings and excited squeaks, you stood up and surveyed your route.

The city of Altissia was indeed the most lavish place you had ever seen, a stark contrast to the busy neon lit streets of Insomnia.Every building was constructed with elegant marble decor and floral inspired facades.Colorful hanging plants draped over the edges of charming apartment balconies designed with mullioned windows and ogival arches.Crystal street lights lined the travertine walkways as gondolas and ferries occupied the edges of the small island buildings, separated by intersecting canals.

You started in one direction, letting your mind and body wander amongst the city of dreams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was not surprising how quickly time flew.You felt like you had hardly scratched the surface of the city and the afternoon sun had already began to cast its red and orange veil over Accordo.But there was still one thing you had left to do, or _purchase_ , to be exact.The one self-indulgent item you wanted to keep as a reminder of the romantic city: an Altissian dress. 

As you made your way down a busy street, you noticed a group of bystanders congregating around a shop window.Curiosity had gotten the best of you and you meandered your way through the crowd.A lovely white satin gown was modeled on a mannequin body in the window, a photo of the ‘late’ Luna Freya framed alongside it.You frowned, recalling the drastic turn of events that had occurred just months ago, and the overwhelming emotions that had engulfed Noct as a result.You hoped that she was safe and sound as well; every corner of the city held whispers of her name on the lips of the citizens that adored her so, a clear indicator of her exemplary work as an Oracle. 

Perhaps one day they would have their wedding…

You knew that you were close to a store you had in mind.The designer of Lunafreya’s dress was renown amongst the fashion greats, so the boutiques surrounding it were subsequently top tier.You continued down the pathway until you finally hit the shop, pushing the glass door open to enter the chic establishment. 

But hanger after hanger, each one hooked defeatedly onto the rack as you began to loose hope in finding the one gown that spoke to you.There was hardly any time left in the day to continue your search and you were soon going to have to accept the fate of your failed side quest.You picked up your bag from the dressing room floor, huffing a sigh as you swayed back towards the entrance. 

You stopped in your tracks.  There it was.  The dress.  _Your_ dress.  Tucked into the corner, possibly a phase-out item, but it was unmistakably _yours_.  Your face lit up as you pulled it off the rack.

You purchased the gown along with a few other accessories and headed out the door.The hustle and bustle of the city coupled with the joyous commotion of the carnival had your head spinning and you searched for any quiet venue to collect your thoughts.After several minutes you finally stumbled upon a small pavilion, slightly occupied by a few carnival goers but decently calm enough that you could relax for a bit. 

You browsed through the vendor booths, smirking at the quirky moogle toys and rows of stuffed chocobo dolls.A group of excited children brushed past you as a couple giggled at their unsuccessful attempt at a dart game.You grinned at them, wondering what stage they may be at in their relationship.But the thought dismally reminded you that you had never been on a date before. 

The smile on your face faded.Your youth had seemingly come and gone, or so it felt.The past few years had been solely dedicated to learning and reviving your ancestral history that you never once had a chance to focus on your personal life.You gripped the strap of your bag, furrowing your brows at the playful banter the two exchanged as they flirted with one another. 

A song from a soft older voice filled your ears and you turned your head to listen to the sweet melody.  It was an elderly man who sat at a wooden stall, humming contently to himself.

 

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How can a story never die?_

_It is love, we must hold onto.Never easy, but we try._

 

You quietly approached his table as he focused intently on the work before him.A small tool in his frail but practiced hands adjusted a wheel in an intricate toy.

 

_Sometimes our happiness is captured._

_Somehow, our time and place stand still._

_Love lives on inside our hearts…_

_…and always will._

 

His gentle voice nearly had you in tears and you clenched the strap of your bag again.You could physically see the love and dedication the older man had poured into his work.Each one of the small metal toys created a short yet beautiful animated scene.One of the miniatures depicted the Altissian waters, a tiny metallic gondola rocked back and forth across the layers of aquatic aluminum sheeting, brought to life by a ratchet lever.Another toy portrayed a pair of dancers as they twirled across a magnificently constructed opera stage.You smiled at the wonder that such craftsmanship produced. 

“Ah my dear, I didn’t see you standing there,” he waved you to the front of his table.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt your singing.Your toys here are incredible.Did you make every one of them yourself?”

“But of course, no two are alike,” he scanned his hand across his wares, “Some are from the very city of Altissia.A gondola on a canal, a pair of star crossed lovers at a cafe,” the white furry hairs of his mustache curled up into a smile.He paused at a particular trinket, “Some of these scenes are inspired from events in my own life,” he smiled fondly at it, a scene depicting a woman in front of an easel, “Is there something you were looking for in particular?For yourself or for a loved one?”

You dwelled on the question for a bit, “I’m not sure really… I’m on the road a lot, so I can’t have anything too delicate.I would be so sad if one of your creations broke during my travels.”

He chuckled, “Ah yes, that would be quite upsetting indeed. Hmm…” he looked over the table.He lifted a hand into the air, spotting the object of his search, “Well… how about something, like this?”He plucked an elaborate metal container from the sea of miniatures, holding it for display in front of you.Metal-forged gold stars and planets dotted the sides of the container; a marbled swirl of purples, blues, and greens were painted across an inky black resin on the jar’s top: a beautiful recreation of the night sky.“Since you seem like quite the seasoned traveler, a memory jar might be something more up your alley.”

You cocked your head, “A memory jar?”

He pushed back from his chair, turning to dig into a case beneath the table.He withdrew a few strips of colorful paper, “When you have a memory that you do not wish to forget, you write it down on the blank side of a paper.Then you fold it up like so.”You watched as he carefully folded the long strip multiple times until it formed a flat pentagon, “Then you shape it into a star.” He pinched the sides until the paper puffed up to form the celestial object.He flipped the clasp on the container until the top unhinged.He placed the star inside and closed the top, sealing it carefully inside.

Your eyes widened, mesmerized by the simple yet brilliant idea.He held the jar out for you to take.You accepted the item, marveling not only at the ornate detail he had crafted into the contraption but by the special purpose that it served.“If you don’t mind, I’d really like to buy this one.”

He nodded with a smile, turning to grab a cardboard box to place it in.

You rolled the jar carefully in your hands, “What do you do when the box is full?”

He raised his head from his packing, ruminating your question for a moment.He lifted his hand to turn the dial on the toy box with the woman and the easel as a music box began playing a delicate song.“The worst thing about holding onto memories is not the pain… it’s the loneliness of it,” he watched as her arm made the same repeated stroke with a paintbrush across the canvas.He turned his head towards you, “…memories need to be shared.”The pins of the music box's cylinder began to slow as the plinking of the finely tuned teeth that created such a heartwarming lullaby faded into silence.He carefully took the jar from your hands and placed it in the sturdy container, “Make sure to share yours.”

You smiled at him, “I will.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

You finally made it to the front of the Leville, glancing at your phone to read a text message from Ignis.

[I just finished wrapping up our affairs in the city.Have you eaten yet?]

[that’s good]

[not yet.I just got here to the Leville]

[If you are not currently preoccupied, there was a cafe here in the city I was heading to if you care to join]

[yeah i’d love to! see you in a bit]

You headed towards the coordinates that he sent to your phone.You ambled down several walkways and bridges until you came upon the smell of fresh baked pastries as you rounded the corner.It was a quaint little cafe situated along the water, wedged in between a stationary store and an eyeglass shop.The roasted exotic espressos from the cafe combined with the wine-reduced pasta sauces from a nearby restaurant made your stomach growl, reminding you of your plummeting blood sugar levels.

“Is this suitable?”

The accented voice startled you and you whipped around to see Ignis standing behind.“Oh Iggy!Y-yeah it’s perfect.It’s so cute.Definitely not like the cafes back in Insomnia.”

He grinned down at you, “Shall we?” He gestured towards the entrance, grazing his hand along the small of your back to guide you in.

A savory waft of air hit your senses as you entered the cafe, your mouth beginning to water at the golden pastries in the glass display case and the sound of grinding beans in the back.You shuffled towards the front, failing miserably to hide your hunger.

Ignis followed you to the front, standing next to you as he examined the menu.You glanced over the glass case again until your gaze caught a particular pastry on the silver tray.You felt yourself jump out of your skin from excitement and you instinctively yanked on Ignis’ sleeve, “Iggy!Look!”

He twisted his head to examine the object of your immediate elation, “It appears to be Altissian Flan, a local delicacy.”

“Do you know how to make it?” you asked as you hunched over to study it more carefully.

“I understand the general principle behind it,” he leaned over to eye the pastry once more, “Perhaps it is something we can learn together.”

A toothy smile formed at your lips and you wiggled your butt, “I have the bean, y’know?I got it in Lestallum a few weeks back.They’re hard to find, I was actually surprised the guy had one.It has pure vanilla seeds inside of it.See?It’s those little specks there in the custard.”

Ignis chuckled, “You are quite full of surprises.”

You stood up straight, flicking your hair back, “I know, it’s my job to school such amateur chefs such as yourself,“ you glanced at him from the corner of your eye, a smirk on your face.

A laugh escaped his mouth and he approached the counter, placing an order for a black coffee and a slice of Altissian Flan for yourself.You settled down at a table, sitting adjacent to one another as you chit chatted with Ignis for a few minutes, discussing his day and yours.You decided not to mention the memory jar, wanting to surprise them with the idea once you had filled it up a bit. 

Ignis continued, “There is an acquaintance of the Marshall’s that I would like us all to meet.He is not only the owner and executive chef of the celebrated Maagho restaurant, but he was also a previous Crownsguard to King Regis.”

“Oh wow, he’s really come a long way.I’d love to meet him and see his restaurant,” you worked to shovel another bite of flan into your mouth.

His gloved fingers tapped along the side of his mug, “[Y/N], I’ve been meaning to ask you something…”

You froze, caught off guard by the sudden ominous question.You placed your fork down carefully on a napkin, “Sure, what’s on your mind Iggy?” you managed to say through the ball of food in your mouth.

He shifted in his seat, “I was curious as to what your plans were after this expedition of ours is complete.If you had plans to return to Insomnia…”

You chewed the idea over, literally and figuratively. 

Insomnia was in complete ruins.Your family had fled the city during the attack and they already had little intentions of returning, only to collect what few family belongings they had once the area was deemed safe for travel.“Honestly, I don’t know.Cor asked me the same thing, and… I’m not even sure what I’ll do.”

He nodded his head slightly, tapping his index finger along the rim of the ceramic mug. 

“What were your plans?” you asked.

He glanced at you quickly, reading your eyes before he spoke, “Insomnia will need extensive repair, no doubt, and my position as royal advisor may or may not remain depending on the outcome of all this…”

You tilted your head to catch his eyes again when his attention drifted away from your face.You locked eyes once more, your brows furrowing at the worry you could sense in his voice.

“I have been considering multiple avenues of careers, more than likely I will have some sort of position amongst the Citadel staff, but…”

Your hand slid across the table, placing it tenderly atop of his, delivering a light squeeze to comfort him.

“I have always desired to open my own restaurant,“ his throat bobbed when he realized your hand was warmly embracing his own, “…and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me.A partner, really.Insomnia’s going to need a lot of work.A newly built restaurant may actually bring a fresh start to its citizens,” he studied your face carefully for your reaction.

You stared at him with an intensity that could have shattered glass.“Ignis…” you nearly whispered, “I—I would love to!” you huffed a laugh, nearly throwing yourself over the corner of the table to wrap your arms around his shoulders, “That would be amazing!” you exclaimed, pulling yourself off of him.He adjusted his glasses, a faint pink color on his face. 

“I take it you have no reservations in your decision,” he chuckled.

You placed your hand over your face, a little embarrassed now at your reaction, “Sorry, it just sounds like such a great idea.It actually—” you bit your lip, “Makes me really hopeful, going back to Insomnia.”

“Indeed, I as well…”

A comfortable silence befell the two of you.It was nice to think of all the possibilities in rebuilding the new Insomnia.So many memories and places had perished that night, the citizens needed a ray of hope and the chances for a new beginning. 

And… the thoughts of creating something new with Ignis excited you beyond words.

He picked up his phone after a brief buzz from a text message illuminated his screen.“Seems like the others have adjourned their day, are you ready to join them?”

You nodded happily collecting your things as you both stood up to rally with your comrades.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

You couldn’t get your attention off the red jewel that bobbed above Prompto’s head.The ruby gem was seated at the end of a bouncy spring, anchored to the top of a bright chocobo cap that blended almost comically into Prompto’s own hair. Both of the young men were completely decked out in flamboyant hats and shirts; prizes filled the arms of the exuberant boys as they stood before you, unfazed by their bizarre presentation.Their appearance sparked a guffaw from you and you wheezed at the sight.

“Man, is it already sunset!Time flew by today!” Prompto declared. 

You reached over to take a fluffy chocobo plush from him.You squished it, a high pitched squeak shrilled from deep within its polyfil stuffing, “Looks like you both had quite a bit of fun,” you snickered.

“There were so many games, [Y/N]!Did you and Iggy get to check out the carnival?” the blonde asked.

“Oh no, we kinda did our own thing for a bit then we met up a little while ago,” you replied.

Gladio cocked a brow at the two of you, the corner of his mouth turning up into a grin, “So, are we heading to Maagho?”

“Yes, we should head there now before the dinner crowd preoccupies him so,” Ignis replied.

Noctis shifted side to side.You could sense his anxiety in the meeting.After all, he was his father’s crownsguard some years ago.To think that this man and his friends were in your exact positions only decades prior made you wonder what the future held for you and the others. 

Gladio slapped his palm across Noct’s back, “You might wanna change into more _Kingly_ robes before we head over.”Without another word, the gang began trekking towards the famed eatery.

 

——————

 

“Wow,” you whispered, your eyes transfixed on the restaurant’s exterior.The entire facility floated on a large platform surrounded by various boat vendors selling produce and cooking supplies.Charming lights were strung up along the ceiling with a modern island bar at the heart of it all.Ignis was the first to approach the counter, followed by Noctis.

“Welcome to Accordo, lads and lady,” the sophisticated looking man with a monocle greeted.“Cid mentioned you’d be dropping in.Weskham Armaugh, as you’ve gathered” he bowed his head at Noct, “My word you’ve grown little Prince.Ah, but of course, you were only a babe at the time.”

Noct rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, can’t say I remember you, sorry.”

The austere man chuckled, “No worries at all.So this is your maiden visit, enjoying it so far?”

“It’s great.Altissia’s a very different city compared to Insomnia,” the Prince replied.

“You must have many questions since you arrived here, perhaps about your betrothed,” he suggested with a tilt of his head.

You all shifted warily, stealing glances from one another.  Noct reluctantly asked, “You really think Luna will make an address?”

“If every recent radio broadcast is to be trusted, absolutely.”

Ignis added, “Where is the Lady Lunafreya?”

“In the city somewhere, but no one has caught so much as a glimpse of her. The media has been conspicuous in its silence on the matter, which speaks volumes of government intervention.That’d certainly explain the rumors of disgruntled imperial officers leaving the city.”

Noct opened his mouth to speak when an authoritative voice spoke out ahead of him.

“It’s an honor to have the Lucian King and his royal retinue here in my own city,” the commanding voice stated, a hint of sarcasm laced in her tone.

The group turned around to see an older woman standing a few meters away, surrounded by a handful of Altissian bodyguards.She wore a tailored turquoise suit with an embossed gold pin on her lapel and a black pearl necklace around her neck, likely a product of the local jewelry artisans.Silver tendrils were neatly parted to the side of her blonde stylish bob cut, framing her stern and resolute face.She appeared to be a politician by the way she carried herself, creating caution amongst yourselves with your words and actions.

“Gentleman I won’t waste your time. My name is Camelia Claustra.”

“First secretary of the Accordo Protectorate,” Ignis concluded.

She continued, “You should know we have Lady Lunafreya in our care.And the empire demands we surrender her.”

“What?!” Noctis exclaimed.

“Yes, I loath to acquiesce unless we stand to profit.Hence I've come to discuss terms with the King of Lucis.If you’ve a mind to talk, come to my estate tomorrow.”

She turned to take her leave with the soldiers, cutting your impromptu meeting short before it even began.

Weskham interrupted, “She can be oblique at the best of times, but I assure you her heart is in the right place.Well, if you need anything else you know where to find me.”

The afternoon had easily escaped you all and the street lights had already flickered on one by one.The city had become a beautiful dreamscape that you had only seen in magazines.You grasped Ignis’ arm, drawing his attention to the burst of fireworks that lit the sky with a brilliant red and blue light.You both smiled up at the festive display.

“You two make quite the cute couple, I must say,” Weskham commented.

You whipped your head around, dropping your hand from Ignis’ sleeve as you both shifted side to side awkwardly.

“Just an observation,” he chuckled, turning to wipe a few glasses with a cleaning rag. 

Ignis coughed into his fist, addressing the entire gang, “Perhaps we should get settled in at the Leville before we do anything else for the remainder of the evening,” he bid his hand upward at Weskham, “Our gratitudes for the information, myself and [Y/N] are likely to return to your establishment before we depart the city.”

“And I welcome you all anytime, Astrals be with you, your Highness.”

Noct pursed his lips before holding his hand upwards as well to thank the former crownsguard.Each of you began heading towards the gondola, shuffling quickly to grab the next available transport.One by one you filed into the sleek lacquered boat, settling into your seats.As the boat began making is relaxing journey across the steady waters, you watched as severalfireworks ignited in the air.You craned your head upwards, mesmerized at the beauty of the exploding specters across the Altissian cityscape. 

With the others distracted by the light show, Ignis spotted the shopping bag you had been toting around, resting beside your feet.A section of lace peaked from the top of the bag, eliciting a quiet gulp from his throat.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

**“Altissian Flan” (Parisian Flan or Flan Patisseur)**

   *Yields about 8 slices

 

**Notes:  Parisian flan is basically an egg custard; I personally love to use vanilla beans for this recipe because of the cute tiny flecks of vanilla seed PLUS it really gives it a very sweet vanilla aroma.  Vanilla beans are not uncommon but sometimes it can be hard to find a GOOD bean but they can also be a little pricey.  They should be shiny and flexible but a dried bean isn’t completely wasted, its just harder to extract the seeds.

 

**To Extract Seeds from Vanilla Bean:**

1\. With a paring knife, slice bean pod down the middle

2.  Use the blunt edge of the knife to scrape the seeds from the two halves (it will look like a clump of tiny dots)

 

 

**Sweet pastry crust dough**

225 grams plain all purpose flour

2 tbsp icing sugar (powdered sugar)

Pinch salt

150 grams cold unsalted butter

3 tbsp ice cold water

 

Optional: 1 frozen 8” deep dish pie crust

 

**Flan filling**

500 ml whole milk

125 ml heavy cream or heavy whipping cream

5 fresh egg yolks

100 grams granulated sugar

50 grams corn starch

1 vanilla bean, split and scraped (or 5 ml vanilla extract)

 

**Kitchen Tools**

Large bowl

Whisk

Palette knife or thin spatula or pastry cutter

9” tart ring

Rolling pin

Baking sheet pan

Parchment paper

Medium saucepan

Plastic wrap

 

 

**Sweet pastry crust dough**

1.Whisk flour, sugar, and salt together in large bowl

2.Place butter between 2 pieces of parchment paper, use rolling pin to smack butter down to a thin flat slab (you are literally bashing it down to a butter pancake)

3.Break up butter pancake into flour mixture bowl

4.Use your fingers to rub butter through flour until you reach a bread crumb consistency (you don't want the butter to melt so if your hands are getting warm, run them under cold water or dip them in ice water then dry off and return to rubbing)

5.Add the ice cold water and use a metal palette knife/pastry cutter/thin spatula to “cut” and mix the water through the mixture (we’re trying to avoid using our hands as much as possible because of the heat)

6.You know the dough is ready to knead if you grab a little of the Mixture press it together and it sticks without crumbling excessively, press the mixture together until it forms a rough dough ball

7.Using a clean counter, lightly flour surface and gently knead dough 3 or 4 times with the palm of your hand, don't over knead

8.Roll into a ball and press down to a thick flat disc, wrap in plastic wrap and refrigerate overnight

9.Remove from fridge and let warm to room temp for about 30 - 45 minutes (it's going to be rock hard when it comes out of the fridge so don't bother trying to work with it right away)

10.Roll down dough with rolling pin to large disc, rotating 90 degrees each time to get an even circle, roll to about 2 - 3 mm thickness

11.Place sheet of parchment paper on a baking pan, Grease the inner side of pastry ring with butter and place on top of parchment paper

12.Carefully lay dough over ring and gently scoot dough to fill in edges, use your knuckle to gently press the dough into the edges

13.Use a sharp knife to cut off excess (leave about a half cm extra since it will shrink down a little when you pour in the filling, use your fingers to touch up the rough edges

14.Refrigerate while preparing filling

 

*** if you ain't got time for making a pastry crust, just buy a deep dish 8” pie crust and skip to the filling recipe ***

 

 

**Flan Filling**

1.Whisk egg yolks with vanilla seeds and sugar, add corn starch and whisk

2.Heat milk and heavy cream together over low heat for about 3 - 5 minutes, increase to medium heat until boiling, constantly stirring, turn off heat

3.Slowly pour into egg mixture and whisk well

4.Pour mixture back into saucepan and turn heat to medium - high

5.Whisk constantly for about 1 minute (mixture will start to boil and look clumpy but this is normal, it should start to look like a thick pudding)

6.Flan is done when the mixture easily pulls away from the sides of the saucepan, this all happens fairly quickly

7.Pour mixture into crust, use a spatula to even out the surface

8.Place plastic wrap over surface, make sure wrap is touching all of the flan, let completely cool to room temp (letting the plastic wrap touch the surface prevents it from creating a hard surface while it cools, letting it cool to room temp also prevents it from creating large bubbles during baking)

9.Position oven rack in the middle of oven, preheat to 400 F

10.Bake for 35 minutes, surface should have gold brown - dark brown spots of caramelization (but don't burn the crust)

11.Let cool completely, cover with plastic wrap and refrigerate overnight

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ The conversation from the port of entry and with Weskham Armaugh are from the game
> 
> \+ Origami stars are made from long strips of colorful paper, folded multiple times to form a thick pentagon, and pinched to create a puffy star shape
> 
> \+ "The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared." - Lois Lowry


End file.
